


Чудовища Гудзона

by Du_Rock



Series: «Чудовища Гудзона» и иллюстрации [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Somnophilia, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Semi-Public Sex, Single work, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Ньют кивнул. Молча, на всякий случай. Хотелось сделать шаг и скрыться от сверлящего взгляда за спиной у Грейвза, но он вспомнил про беммингов, которые могли остаться в подземельях, и сделал наоборот. Шагнул вперед и сказал:— Я бы посмотрел, что вы там развели.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: «Чудовища Гудзона» и иллюстрации [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Магическая АУ, пост ФТ-2, но что-то пошло не так (с): Куини не ушла с Гриндельвальдом и продолжает работать на МАКУСА, OOCы, многочисленные хэдканоны про работу МАКУСА, общие принципы закона сохранения энергии в магии, экосистему магического мира, тематические отношения в магическом мире.
> 
> [Иллюстрация 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863580)  
> [Иллюстрация 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901152)

Попытки пристроить нью-йоркского злыдня в джунгли Амазонки пошли прахом. Зверь не понимал, чего от него хотят. Каждый раз, когда Ньют устраивал злыдня на развилке веток баньяна или оставлял спящего в гигантской грозди ягод и уходил, через пять минут или пару часов тварь возвращалась на знакомое синее пальто, похоже, признав его домом. С одной стороны, Ньют даже гордился такой привязанностью. С другой — злыдней в природе немного, возить сразу двух из них с собой было бы неправильно. Но раз уж злыдень выбрал его, или, как подозревал Ньют, своего товарища, с которым они предпочитали спать в обнимку, то выбрасывать тварь в неизвестное место порталом, чтобы сбежать, было нечестно.

Скамандер предпринял еще одну попытку дать злыдню свободу — в Колумбии, в поясе дождевых лесов, где климат прохладней, чем в джунглях Амазонки. Когда зверь не пожелал остаться и там, Ньют умыл руки и собрался вернуться в Лондон. Но ему помешали. Странный кровавый след на сломанных ветках, сперва на одной, потом еще на нескольких, и обломанные верхушки молодых деревьев вывели к раненому дракону.

Перуанский змеезуб, слишком молодой, чтобы обзавестись потомством, скорее всего подрался из-за самки с другим драконом и потерпел поражение. Судя по ранам, нанесенным огромными когтями, заборол его матерый самец. Не добил, отпустил умирать. Жить дракону осталось не слишком долго, огромная лужа крови из рваной раны на шее оставляла ему несколько часов, не больше. Силы у дракона тоже были на исходе, на подошедшего мага он отреагировал лишь небольшим сужением зрачка. Не понял: то ли привиделся человек, то ли нет.

Первым делом Ньют бросился исцелять шею: восстанавливать ток крови по сосудам, сращивать нервы, мускулы, затем кожу. Хорошо, что позвоночник не пострадал, костерост с драконами работал не очень корректно. Выживет, останется серьезная проплешина в броне на шее. Потом ее можно закрыть металлической чешуей, с первого взгляда определить, где слабое место, человеку будет невозможно.

Когда Ньют обнаружил рану на брюхе, зашивать ее было поздно. Дракон пропахал в земле приличную канаву, да и пролежал не один час, ворочаясь. В рану попали грязь и мусор. Все, что смог, Ньют вытащил, но стоит зашить ее — и пойдет нагноение, через пару дней можно будет хоронить зверя. Если оставить как есть, шансы на заживление пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Когда Ньют отступил от обшитого броней брюха, раздумывая, что делать, к спине что-то прислонилось. Он, не глядя, отодвинул рукой помеху, которая оказалась теплой на ощупь. Едва не отдал команду подвинуться — померещилось, что это либо рунеспур, либо левкрота Алешенька выбрались из загона. Потом он понял, что чемодан стоит, как положено, закрытым, а в спину упирается драконья морда. Пугаться поздно, если зверь не стал нападать, когда причинили боль — он достаточно умен, чтобы понять, от кого зависит спасение.

Глядя в вертикальный зрачок размером почти с него самого, Ньют вспомнил самые важные уроки военного времени и медленно выставил вперед обе руки. Без палочки.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Дракон выдохнул немного пара.

— Я тебе помог. Зашил шею.

Оранжевый глаз скосил в сторону, оглядывая шов. Кровь остановилась, на поверхности раны осталось немного сукровицы, отмыть ее у Ньюта времени не нашлось.

— Нужно заняться брюхом. Пожалуйста, не шевелись.

Дракон фыркнул, положил голову на землю и прикрыл глаза.

Не благодарность, но и не гнев. Сил у зверя оставалось не так много, и они все ему понадобятся, когда придется обеззараживать рану. Было ясно, что забрать дракона в чемодан не выйдет. Ньют открыл чемодан и принялся выгружать котел, травы для зелий, здоровенный кусок брезента и все, что могло пригодиться для походного лагеря.

Он поставил вариться обеззараживающее зелье и принялся готовить поле для операции. С большим трудом удалось подстелить под дракона кусок брезента, а другой растянуть над поляной, на которую рухнул зверь, чтобы дождь или ветер не могли принести в рану новую порцию грязи. Под брезентовым пологом быстро стемнело, а потом по навесу забарабанил ливень. Солнце зашло за горы, из-за леса стремительно накатывала ночь. Пришлось зажечь множество люмосов, место операции сразу стало напоминать цирк. Не хватало только зрителей, но Ньют жалел, что здесь нет Банти. Помощник с крепкими нервами и умелыми руками был бы кстати, да и сама она ни разу так близко дракона не видела.

Час за часом текли, стремительно кружась, как листья в водопаде. Часы складывались в дни, в которых Ньют то и дело путался. Нет смысла отсчитывать сутки, когда жизнь дракона качается, словно перо на весах судьбы. На чашу жизни летело все: знания, снадобья, догадки. Шаг за шагом они выигрывали эту битву. В день, когда во время осмотра он не нашел у дракона новые мертвые участки кишечника, Ньют впервые позволил себе проснуться не по будильнику. В тот же день ворон принес письмо от Грейвза.

«Ты срочно нужен в Нью-Йорке. Сообщи, как быстро можешь приехать». Ньют прикинул: если некроз остановился, то дня через три можно зашить дракона и наложить заживляющие чары. Еще через пару дней — убедиться, что выздоровление идет своим чередом, и двинуться в Нью-Йорк. Правда, он так и не успел побывать дома...

Надо написать Банти, поблагодарить, сказать, как хорошо наконец быть с помощником! Рассказать ей о драконе, невиданной операции и промахах, которые никак нельзя повторять. Приняв решение, Ньют пошел проверить, как дела у дракона. Хорошо, что кормить его пока не нужно, иначе свободного времени у него совсем не осталось бы.

Злыдни охотились и таскали тушки мелких животных в шатер, Ньют варил бульон и не так уж плохо питался.

Еще два дня — и главным занятием стала охота. Он попробовал уговорить зверя на мясной отвар, но пришлось сцеживать кровь, а после рубить мясо кроликов, оленей и даже пару добытых не совсем честным путем овец на мелкие куски, которые не могли бы повредить едва зажившие внутренности.

К концу пятого дня после письма от Грейвза Ньют радовался, что придется покинуть Колумбию. Дракон ожил, набрался сил и уже далеко не так благосклонно принимал попытки следить за его здоровьем и ограничивать движение. Заживало отлично, можно отправляться в путь.

Ньют собрал вещи, на прощание дотронулся до огромной лапы и, прихватив чемодан, взглянул на горы. Там он мог безопасно аппарировать со склона на склон — пока не доберется до Боготы, где планировал раздобыть портал до Монтеррея. Из Мексики уже можно послать письмо Грейвзу... Или лучше сделать это из Боготы? Неплохо бы отмыться... Ньюта толкнули в спину, едва не сбив с ног.

Он обернулся и уперся взглядом в морду дракона. На этот раз дыхание было горячим. Пасть раскрылась, и к ногам Ньюта упал коготь. Здоровенный, с руку человека, не меньше. Изогнутый, очень тяжелый. Ньют принял редкий дар с радостью.

Во многие зелья, снадобья и целебные амулеты коготь дракона входил как обязательный ингредиент, так что благодарностью за спасение станут многие сотни жизней.

Ньют улыбнулся, протянул руку, чтобы коснуться зверя, но тот лишь мигнул и отвернулся — ласка драконам неведома. Скамандер поднял коготь, коротко поклонился и пошел вверх по склону, выбирая путь между скал и деревьев. Его ждали в другом месте.


	2. Глава 2

— Что вы себе позволяете, Скамандер?

Первые слова Персиваля сбили с толку. Никаких приветствий, только обвинения — это становилось традицией. Статья в «Нью-Йоркском Призраке» вышла больше месяца назад. Ее давным-давно пора забыть. Газетчики не могут поддерживать волну недовольства так долго. В то, что Грейвз посылал за ним гонца из-за статьи, Ньют не верил.

— Что именно?

Отвечать вопросом на вопрос в любом Министерстве — единственно правильная тактика, ведь угадать, что чиновники сочтут неправомерным, сложно. А понять, о каком именно приключении им стало известно, нельзя. Лучше уж спросить. Повезет — ответят.

— Я просил приехать две недели назад!

Мысль, что Грейвз зол, потому что Ньют не бросил все дела и не примчался по первому свисту, была занятной. Не такие, казалось бы, у них отношения.

— Не уверен, что в нашем договоре есть слова «явиться по первому зову», — попытался он пошутить, хорошо сознавая неуклюжесть попытки. Но раз Персивалю можно претендовать на более близкие, чем указано договором, отношения, то и он может позволить...

— Неужели не понятно, что если я прошу приехать — дело срочное?

— Мне кажется, в письме было сказано иначе... — стал возражать Ньют и наткнулся на еще один гневный взгляд.

— Не думал, что ты будешь придираться к формулировкам!

Ньют попробовал вспомнить точный текст письма: намека, что необходимо все бросить и мчаться в Нью-Йорк, не было. Да и не мог он оставить дракона на грани жизни и смерти. Ответить на письмо сразу... Он сперва хотел, но одно срочное дело потянулось за другим, и он так и не написал. Ньют вспомнил, что не отослал письма Банти, хотя записки для нее все-таки составил. Они могут пригодиться и для очередного переиздания книги, ведь каждый год он узнает столько нового! Стольким нужно поделиться с магозоологами и...

— Ньют!

Имя прозвучало как окрик, и он понял, что опять отвлекся. Хорошо бы выспаться, хоть одну ночь. За последние пять дней подремать удалось всего несколько раз по полчаса. Ньют помогал другу перегонять небольшой волшебный кеч, полный интересных вещей и существ, из Картахены в Четумаль. Оттуда поспешил к ближайшему аврорскому посту в Мериде, где и предъявил письмо Персиваля. Его очень быстро и без лишних вопросов доставили в Вулворт-билдинг через систему каминов, и все же где-то что-то пошло не так. Хорошо бы выяснить, что именно.

— Не понимаю, в чем дело, — признался он. — Письмо одно, и там ничего не было про «срочно», я могу найти... — Ньют полез в карман, где хранились все более или менее важные бумаги. Не все из них следовало показывать аврорам, но все же...

— Одно? — вежливо и куда более спокойно переспросил Персиваль.

— Да, к тому же я все еще не нахожусь у вас на службе, так что...

В окно постучали, и Персиваль взмахом ладони распахнул форточку. В кабинет влетел ворон и, недобро косясь на Ньюта, поскакал по полу. Футляр на его ноге был запечатан знакомой печатью.

— Когда его отправили? — Ньют полез в карман, отыскивая сушеное мясо. Птица выглядела очень усталой.

— Уже не важно. — Персиваль поднял ворона на рукаве и распечатал футляр, изымая письмо. — Неделю назад.

— Ему нужно как следует отдохнуть и поесть. У вас кто-нибудь занимается птицами?

— Конечно.

Персиваль подождал, пока ворон схватит кусок мяса из пальцев Ньюта, и вынес птицу за дверь, перепоручая клеркам.

— Так значит... — начал Грейвз, закрыв за собой дверь.

— А что в том... — одновременно заговорил Ньют.

Они замолкли и обменялись взглядами. Гнев уступил место тревоге в глазах Грейвза, Ньюта же продолжали одолевать сомнения. Он подозревал, что в Нью-Йорке придется разбирать отвратительную историю, куда хуже, чем раньше. Но в МАКУСА вели себя слишком спокойно.

— Что у вас произошло?

— А чего ты ждешь? — поинтересовался Персиваль с осторожностью.

— Я ведь спросил первым.

— Верно, но мой ответ зависит от твоего.

Ньют еще раз прислушался. В коридорах не слышно вскриков и ругани, не топали сапогами, пробегая авроры. Все казалось спокойным. Тогда что тревожит Персиваля?

— Чего угодно, — признался Ньют, — я всегда жду самого неожиданного... Со стороны людей — особенно.

— Тебе бы понравилось у нас работать.

— Вряд ли.

Ньют посмотрел на чемодан, пристроенный у ножки гостевого стула, и понял, что уже привык видеть его здесь.

— Вернемся к делу. У нас чрезвычайное происшествие.

— А подробности? — Ньют привычно взялся за ручку чемодана — и отпустил руку под взглядом Грейвза. — Меня здесь не...

— Жаль, было бы на кого свалить вину, — усмехнулся Персиваль и поднял ладонь: — Шучу.

Ньют помолчал, но все-таки спросил, понимая, чего от него ждут:

— Что случилось?

— Эпидемия среди авроров.

— Но у вас же есть врачи?

«Целая больница в Докберри», прибавил про себя он, «укрепленная, больше похожая на тюрьму. Не очень понятно, кого она защищает: безобидных больных магов от магловского мира или не-магов от сумасшедших волшебников». Вновь оказаться в Докберри не хотелось.

— Разобрались, что причиной болезни стали паразиты, а бороться с ними не получается.

— Паразиты? — Ньют насторожился. — Какие именно?

— В этом-то и проблема, раньше с ними не сталкивались. Или не в таких количествах. Проще будет показать. — Персиваль призвал пальто с вешалки. — Съездишь со мной в Докберри?

— Хорошо.

Хорошо не было. Дела шли плохо с самого начала, и конец не будет быстрым и счастливым, понял Ньют, когда оценил ситуацию. В отдельном крыле больницы в бреду и без сознания находились почти три дюжины авроров. Пока Ньют с Грейвзом ждали, когда допустят к больным, в приемный покой привезли еще пятерых стражей порядка. Эпидемия быстро распространялась, причем болезнь поражала только авроров, что будило у Ньюта нехорошие подозрения.

У Персиваля и руководства больницы тоже, поскольку попасть к больным можно было, только преодолев массу препятствий. Не будь Грейвза рядом, Ньюта и на пушечный выстрел не подпустили бы.

В большом зале Ньют удивился: в больнице нашлось место, чтобы собрать так много пациентов. Предусмотрительность американских колдомедиков поражала. Или у них уже были подобные эпидемии? Пронести в зал чемодан удалось только благодаря Грейвзу. Пришлось отдать его Персивалю. Хорошо, что он так и не решился поставить заклинание, которое перемещало бы чемодан домой из рук чужого человека. Ньют продумал его и был готов применить, но споткнулся о выбор: включать ли в список Грейза, признав его «своим»?

Придется обдумать это позже. Персиваль с чемоданом в одной руке и предписанием содействовать во всем от Президента в другой уверенно обогнул врачей и прошел к одной из коек.

Ньют не спеша шел по залу, наклоняясь то к одному больному, то к другому. Посмотрел, как под присмотром медбрата губки обтирают аврора, и подошел к Грейвзу, на глазах терявшему терпение. Ньют знал молодого аврора на койке у окна. Тот самый, из клуба «Нунду», который вытащил их из лаборатории Сэма. Кормак бросился за Грейвзом в подвал, а теперь Персиваль намерен бороться за него до последнего. Чувство, которое на миг накрыло Ньюта, было незнакомым, но от этого не менее странным. Испытывать неприязнь к человеку, который помогал им и выполнял свой долг, — глупо. И то, что в дальнейшем он мог помешать Ньюту, тоже не имело значения, во всяком случае, пока их с Грейвзом договор остается в силе.

Ньют наклонился над койкой, стянул с Кормака одеяло, осмотрел бледную кожу на шее и лице: никаких следов укусов или повреждений. Видеть лицо аврора без румянца было странно. Кормак был без сознания или в очень глубоком сне — на прикосновения не реагировал, и Ньют оттянул веки, чтобы посмотреть на глазные яблоки. Да, кое-что настораживало. Похожие симптомы он видел не так давно на другом конце света, в Париже, но тем не менее ситуация была знакома.

— Они все побывали под землей? — повернулся он к Персивалю.

Тот кивнул.

— Болезнь началась с приступов головной боли, затем обмороки, потом кататония?

— Да.

— При попытке извлечь паразитов те сопротивляются и выделяют еще больше яда? — гнев в голосе Ньюта слышался все сильнее. Грейвз нахмурился и хотел ответить, но его перебили.

— Извлечь удается, но не целиком. Щупальца этих тварей очень длинные и быстро распадаются, нанося урон нервной системе. — Подошедший колдомедик протянул руку Ньюту, представляясь: — Дилан Омата, главный врач этого бардака, эпидемиологического отделения.

Ньют пожал руку с радостью, крепко. Ему очень пригодилась бы помощь. Говорить с Грейвзом не хотелось, обвинения подождут. Пока нужно спасать людей.

— Как вы их вытаскивали?

— Самыми разными способами. Приманки не работают, силой вытаскивать не вариант. Единственный рабочий способ — извлекать хирургическим путем. Хотим охладить тело, но есть подозрения, что и это не сработает.

— Нет, — покачал головой Ньют. — Лучше как следует нагреть. Но тогда мозг пострадает раньше, чем паразиты покинут тело.

— Плохой вариант, — покачал головой Омата. — Попробуем в крайнем случае.

— Не надо, — Ньют протянул руку к чемодану, и Персиваль вернул его. — У меня есть способ получше.

— Давайте экспериментировать не здесь. — Омата положил руку на плечо Ньюту, когда тот уже наклонился над чемоданом, собираясь открыть его.

Персиваль также протянул руку, собираясь остановить Ньюта, но по другой причине: открывать чемодан в помещении, полном авроров, не лучшая затея.

— Тогда возьмем Кормака, — Ньют поднял чемодан и огляделся, — и найдем небольшую комнату...

— Операционная рядом, идемте.

Персиваль с Ньютом отправились вслед за невысоким темноволосым врачом, за ними вышли медбратья, левитируя койку с Кормаком.


	3. Глава 3

В небольшой операционной, расположенной прямо напротив зала, было светло и просторно. У стола, на который аккуратно перенесли Кормака, могли разместиться четверо. Огромные лампы заливали койку сиянием, и Ньют попросил приглушить свет. Пока больного перекладывали, Ньют успел призвать из чемодана необходимое, взял фонарик в руку и, отодвинув веко, посветил Кормаку на глазное яблоко. Под глазом, уходя внутрь черепа, шевельнулся краешек щупальца.

Пять минут Ньют отлавливал паразитов на пару с Оматой, который легко понял паттерн «цепляй и аккуратно вытаскивай» и с головой ушел в решение проблемы, как быстро сконструировать подобные фонари из подручных средств. Ньют перечислял необходимое врачу и не заметил, как Персиваль составил список и передал его медбрату для отправки в МАКУСА.

— Сделать полдюжины фонариков и поставить по паре врачей к каждому больному, дело пойдет быстрее. — Закрыв крышку, Ньют передал Омате банку с похожими на миниатюрных осьминогов червями-паразитами. — Выкинете их? — Ньют кивнул на паразитов.

— Вы их как-то используете?

Ньют пожал плечами в ответ на странный взгляд Дилана.

— Если опрыскать сад настойкой на паразитах, лунные тельцы не будут заходить в него.

— Кормак не приходит в себя, — перебил вежливую беседу Персиваль.

— Да. — Ньют наклонился над пациентом. — Сколько он без сознания?

— Неделю, — в один голос ответили Персиваль и Дилан.

— Организм молодой, сильный, он справится с токсинами. Можно попробовать очищающее зелье. — Ньют полез в карман за записной книжкой и принялся шелестеть страницами, пока не нашел нужную.

— Могу я посмотреть... — Омата протянул руку, но Ньют мигнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. Отдавать книжку не хотелось.

— Тогда перепишете рецепт для нас? — Врач кивнул на письменный стол у самой двери, с самопишущим пером и стопкой бумаги. Ньют надиктовывал рецепт зелья, которое должно было помочь вывести авроров из комы, и смотрел, как рука Персиваля осторожно гладит темные волосы Кормака, все еще спящего. Дыхание юноши стало глубже, он вот-вот должен был проснуться. Определенно между Грейвзом и О’Брайеном есть связь, вот только понять, какого рода, сложно.

Ньют отвлекся, Омата уточнял, все ли ингредиенты, нужные для зелья, есть в запасниках больницы. А когда обернулся, обстановка в операционной переменилась: на столе лежал другой аврор, куда старше и бледнее Кормака, а Грейвза в комнате не было.

— Давайте опробуем ваш фонарь на другом пациенте? — предложил Омата, и Ньют, не теряя времени, согласился, приготовил пинцет и поднял руку с фонариком.

— Начали? — пригласил он Дилана на охоту и включил свет.

В очередной пятиминутный перерыв Ньют, вынырнув из рабочего состояния, понял, что рядом идет оживленный спор. На плече лежала рука Персиваля, а ноги подгибались. Усталость накатывала волнами несколько часов, и слова Оматы Ньют услышал как из-под толщи воды:

— Но мы еще не закончили...

— Ньют закончил. Фонари привезли, с ними работают две пары хирургов. До конца ночи довезут еще несколько. Врачей хватает, я видел последнюю операцию, ты вытаскиваешь эту дрянь так же ловко.

Персиваль потянул Ньюта от пустого в данный момент стола, заставляя сделать шаг назад. Набросил на его плечи пиджак.

— Одевайся.

Ньют убрал пинцет и фонарь в карман, сунул руки в рукава. На плечи тут же легло синее пальто.

— Он на ногах не стоит. Авроры начали приходить в себя. Дилан, — Персиваль заслонил Омату от Ньюта, — хватит. Можешь дальше оперировать сам, Ньюта я забираю.

В руке Ньюта оказалась привычная ручка чемодана, и он ухватился за нее, возвращаясь в нормальный мир. Тот, где за окнами сгустился поздний вечер, где в масляном свете фонарей летели крупные хлопья снега, а ладонь Персиваля подталкивала к дверям все настойчивее.

— До свиданья, — несколько ошеломленный таким поворотом дела, обернулся Ньют к Омате.

— До встречи. — Темноволосый низкорослый хирург тоже обернулся, чтобы добавить: — Спасибо!

Дверь за Грейвзом захлопнулась. Несколько минут формальностей — и им вернули волшебные палочки, а снег закружился, бросаясь за воротник пальто и налипая на края шарфа. Надо найти, где переночевать, и проверить, все ли в порядке в чемодане. Зверья с момента отъезда не сильно прибавилось, сигналов, что ситуация требует его вмешательства, нет. Но нужно заглянуть в загоны, а потом можно упасть на койку в хижине, чтобы наконец выспаться... Все разговоры про ошибки оставить на потом. Ни сил, ни возможностей затевать ссоры с Персивалем нет, а спокойного разговора не получится, это ясно.

Из темноты вынырнула знакомая арка, Грейвз крепче взял Ньюта под руку. Аппарационный вихрь подхватил их, увлекая вместе со снегом, и мягко поставил на ноги посреди хорошо освещенной пустынной улицы. Не центр Нью-Йорка. Коттеджи и дома, которые скрывались в садах по обеим сторонам от проезжей части, намекали на респектабельный тихий район.

Оглядываться по сторонам сил уже не было. Ньют, повинуясь настойчивости сильной руки, проследовал к одному из домов. Охранное заклинание безропотно пропустило его. Ньют не удивился: Персиваль не остался бы без охраны в месте, предназначенном для отдыха. Ньют надеялся, что им предстоит отдых. Хотя бы недолгий.

Контраст между мрачной основательностью массивной черной двери и теплой прихожей дома, принявшей их, как только дверь захлопнулась, оставляя ночь за порогом, был огромным. Это место не похоже на безликие, пустые апартаменты, в которых Ньют ночевал в Нью-Йорке раньше. Здесь были непривычные для гостиниц вещи, тепло, уют — здесь жили. Стенной шкаф приветливо распахнул дверцу, приглашая поставить багаж, и обиженно скрипнул, когда Ньют прижал к себе чемодан. Все, что происходило позже, он помнил как в тумане: то ли защитные чары действовали своеобразно, окуная в дымку и путая воспоминания, то ли он был за гранью усталости, где реальность переходит в грезы о ней.

Следующее, что Ньют помнил, — постель, он в пижаме, душ вспоминался так же смутно, а усталость стылым комом заполнила все тело, не отпуская разум в сон. Стало холодно и пусто, правильнее было бы забраться в чемодан, там Ньют никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким. Там он всегда нужен, ему рады, даже когда он скрывается за дверью хижины, чтобы поспать или подумать в покое. В чемодане он всегда чувствовал себя собой — и на своем месте. Принятым, нужным, правильным...

Здесь же слишком холодно... Матрас прогнулся под тяжестью тела, и Персиваль оказался близко, достаточно, чтобы чувствовать тело и запах чистой кожи, влажных волос, но слишком далеко, чтобы коснуться, не вытягивая руки. Сил, чтобы ее вытянуть, не было тоже. Сон, казалось, стоял рядом, в изголовье, но не шел, издевательски усмехаясь, напоминая о пальцах в темных волосах, о шепоте и взглядах, об одиночестве и невозможности понять. О том, что он чужой здесь, в этой постели, доме, городе, несмотря на договоры и письма.

Письма были о помощи, так что в каком-то роде он нужен. Можно радоваться и такой малости: знать, что ты нужен, вовсе не плохо. Даже когда нужды специфические, когда они взаимны — и это всех устраивает, отлично. Другое дело, что всем нужно и то, теплое, совсем иное ощущение... Одиночество накрывало, придавливало, как давнее чувство вины, всплывало ледяной шугой, затягивая...

— Мерзнешь? — низкий голос вырвал Ньюта из мрачных воспоминаний.

Он смог лишь кивнуть. Матрас подался, Персиваль перекатился вплотную, обнял, не поднимая легкого одеяла, придвинулся поудобнее, так, что Ньют уткнулся в плечо лбом, коснулся щекой волос, прижимаясь, шепнул: — Спи.

Теплом накрыло снаружи и изнутри. Не было волшебства в этом действии, и все же объятие стало целительным. Призраки отступили, и, погружаясь в марево усталости, Ньют уже не тонул в нем, а мягко покачивался, проваливаясь в спокойный безопасный сон.


	4. Глава 4

Утром спокойствие и умиротворение захватили Ньюта настолько, что нарушать их не хотелось. Он покормил животных, позавтракал в тишине на кухне, пока Персиваль отправлял письма. Откладывая необходимый разговор, чувствовал, как спокойствие перерастает в смутное, а затем и нервное ожидание. В любом случае переносить разговор дальше опасно. Когда Грейвз в рабочем костюме появился в дверях, Ньют был готов высказать все, что накопилось, но сказать не удалось ни слова.

— Нам нужно вернуться в МАКУСА. Президенту потребуются объяснения. Лучше предоставить их, пока газеты не напечатали свою версию событий.

— Мне есть что сказать, но я хотел бы обсудить это с тобой и…

— Это надо было сделать до статьи, Ньют. — Персиваль подвинулся, выпуская Ньюта из кухни. Полное негодования молчание, в котором оба одевались в прихожей, напряжением отдавалось от стен.

— Хорошо бы прислушаться к мнению магозоологов до того, как принимать законы! — В холодном воздухе слова прозвучали громче, чем рассчитывал Ньют, но сад перед домом был пуст, как и улица, так что их вряд ли услышал кто-то, кроме Персиваля.

— Поговорим в МАКУСА.

Защитный контур хлестнул по телу, как легкий ожог. Ньют постарался успокоиться: в его интересах аппарировать вместе с Грейвзом и оказаться в Вулворт-билдинг, а не расщепиться, застряв по пути. Он взялся за предложенный локоть и через секунду вынырнул из вихря в хорошо знакомом переулке. Снег тонким слоем покрывал тротуар и скрипел под ботинками. Очереди на вход не было, рабочий день давно начался. Серые тучи над головой скрывали солнечный диск и то и дело принимались сыпать вниз мелкую снежную крупу.

В молчании добрались они до лифта, поднялись на этаж, и только стройное «добрый день, сэр» от клерков оживило тишину.

В кабинете Персиваль, обдумывая план разговора, снял пальто, сел в кресло и отодвинул из центра стола стопку бумаг. Сложил руки в замок, взглянул на Ньюта, который, так и не сняв верхней одежды, топтался с чемоданом посреди кабинета, разглядывал ничем не примечательный узор на шторах.

— Спасибо, что приехал и выручил, — заполнил Персиваль затянувшуюся паузу. — И… отдельное спасибо за Кормака. — Голос его потеплел.

Ньют вскинул голову, всматриваясь: да, вчера душевное отношение к этому аврору не померещилось. Что ж, хороший повод уточнить. Но пока он подбирал слова в попытке не сказать обидное или резкое, мгновение было безвозвратно упущено.

— Но тебе следовало предупредить меня, какая опасность поджидает город, а не поднимать на уши весь Нью-Йорк.

— Не публиковать предупреждение?

— Мы могли бы найти решение, если бы обсудили…

— Авроры не тронули бы беммингов? — Ньют засомневался: неужели он промахнулся и можно было решить проблему, из-за которой людей сажали в тюрьмы, одним разговором в МАКУСА?

— При чем тут бемминги? — удивился Персиваль.

Ньют вздохнул и поставил чемодан к дивану. Разговор будет долгим, громким и напряженным. Надежды, что Персиваль каким-то чудом понял, в чем проблема, нет. Позволить ему пребывать в неведении, когда катастрофа уже разразилась, и удрать, оставив город на растерзание, — нечестно. Придется сражаться, поставив на доску все ценное, что у него есть.

— Все в этом мире взаимосвязано, — начал Ньют издалека и тихо.

Грейвз поморщился, собираясь остановить тираду, но вмешаться не успел — Ньют уперся в стол ладонями и, глядя ему в лицо, принялся чеканить довод за доводом:

— Эпидемия среди авроров — не конец. Это даже не начало проблемы, это маленькая чешуйка с хвоста огромного дракона. Пройдет совсем немного времени, и тревоги этих двух недель покажутся вам праздничными выходными.

Персиваль нахмурился:

— Ты пытаешься запугать меня исчезновением вида или сказать, что мы что-то упускаем?

— Ткнуть носом в то, что вы уже не стоите на краю пропасти, а падаете, и зацепиться не за что.

— Но авроры выздоравливают, паразитов извлекли. Когда понадобится спускаться в подземелья, отдел заклинателей подберет чары, которые не позволят им приблизиться к людям.

— Проблема не в паразитах. Проблема в том, на ком они обычно водятся.

— На ком же?

— На водных драконах.

— Отлично. Я не знаю, что это за твари — и откуда они взялись под Нью-Йорком, но ты в курсе…

— Да. Обычно они питаются беммингами.

— Проблема снята — авроры почти полностью очистили подземелья от беммингов, — победно улыбнулся Персиваль. — Нет беммингов — нет проблемы.

— Авроры вырыли яму, в которую вы все свалитесь. — Ньюту хотелось побиться головой о стену. Это бесполезно, все бесполезно, авроров делают на одном огромном складе, мозги им отливают в одной-единственной форме! Тесей рассуждает ровно так же: запри нунду в сарай, и о нем можно забыть. С глаз долой — из сердца вон. Иногда такое однообразие мышления очень удобно использовать, но чаще всего оно приводит к эпическим провалам.

— И это случится, потому что?..

— Вопрос не в том, что бемминги больше никого не будут беспокоить, а в том, что драконы, которые не найдут привычного корма — беммингов, примутся искать, чем бы их заменить. Беспокоить жителей Нью-Йорка начнут не пушистые слишком шустрые мышки, а чудища, с которыми ваши авроры сражаться не умеют, а маглы и вовсе считают страшной сказкой.

— А не могут эти драконы немного пошататься по подземельям и, не найдя ничего съедобного, убраться из города в поля — или в моря, раз уж они водные, чтобы искать еду там? — Проблема начала вырисовываться перед Персивалем широкими мазками.

Слишком широкими, на взгляд Ньюта, — и далеко не вся.

— Нет, потому что они живут здесь дольше, чем ты. Чем все жители Нью-Йорка, я полагаю. С какой стати им уходить, они никогда не мигрировали. Они мирно жили на глубине, раз в сорок— шестьдесят лет к ним приходили толпы беммингов. Находили свою смерть здесь, на берегу Гудзона, в пещерах. В пастях водных драконов, которые наедались и отправлялись на глубину, чтобы размножиться, отложить яйца, вывести и выкормить потомство и потом, когда оно вырастет, — вернуться за беммингами.

— Отлично, — Персиваль прихлопнул ладонью по столу, — и это они распространяют паразитов?

— Они живут в симбиозе, — начал Ньют, но взглянул на неприязненное выражение его лица и решил держаться ближе к фактам, без пояснений, — да. Везде, где бывают водные драконы, можно наткнуться на эту дрянь. Паразиты при любой возможности кочуют с них в поисках более удобного носителя.

— Любого, кто окажется рядом?

— Да.

— Запечатать подземелья, чтобы они сами ушли, — нельзя?

— Правильно. Они не уйдут, наоборот, полезут за пищей выше, в метро.

— И что же они едят, когда рядом нет беммингов?

— Все, что угодно. Водные драконы мусорщики — предпочитают живое и мелкое, но почти не брезгуют трупами, могут нападать на людей…

— И если драконы поднимутся выше, с паразитами начнут сталкиваться другие люди?

— Да. По факту — паразиты симбионты, как я и говорил, они ищут более интересного теплого магического хозяина, устраиваются на нем, сосут соки, травят токсинами, потом новый хозяин заболевает, перестает нормально двигаться… — Ньют посмотрел на выражение лица Грейвза, которое с каждым следующим фактом становилось все более неприятным, — и в конце концов становится добычей водного дракона.

— Отвратительно, — подвел итог Персиваль.

— Поэтому куда лучше, когда драконы едят беммингов!

— Все упирается в количество. Сколько их там, Ньют?

Выводы Грейвз делал быстро — когда принимал факты в свою картину мира. Это радовало.

— Кого?

— Драконов, конечно!

— Похоже, Нью-Йорк расположен над большим гнездом водных драконов, так что дело не обойдется парой-тройкой, — осторожно наметил проблему Ньют.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Не я, так написано в статье профессора Небулы. Он занимается волшебной фауной Америки давно, и, я думаю, на его наблюдения можно положиться.

— Или его данные раздули газетчики.

— Из-за пары-другой водных драконов профессор не стал бы так волноваться.

— А из-за пары сотен тысяч беммингов?

Ради сохранения целого вида стоило напугать МАКУСА, Ньют был готов признать это, но чувствовал, что за статьями Небулы стояли куда более серьезные причины. Как доказать это Грейвзу, которого не интересовали предчувствия? Он верил только фактам.

— Если мы поговорим с профессором…

— Нужны подтверждения из другого источника.

— Как насчет эпидемии у авроров? — скрестил руки на груди Ньют. — Паразитов видели не только мы, но и ваши врачи в Докберри.

— Да, но кто может гарантировать, что вся это дрянь не насыпалась с пары — другой водных тварей, которые только недавно, вслед за беммингами, притащились в канализацию Нью-Йорка? Выгнать их — и никакой опасности для города не будет.

Упрямство и твердолобость Грейвза выводили из себя.

— Поднимем летописи — будет понятно, проявляли ли себя водные драконы раньше, во время предыдущих миграций беммингов. Их должны были видеть.

— Отлично! Это уже что-то. — Персиваль махнул в сторону Ньюта рукой и поднялся из кресла.

— Возни с поиском свидетельств много, это займет уйму времени, — возразил Ньют, представляя бесконечное перелистывание древних свитков в попытках разобрать почерк и найти в череде многочисленных происшествий нужные.

— У нас есть пара подходящих заклинаний, — такой довольной улыбки у Персиваля он никогда еще не видел. — Главное правильно сформулировать запрос.

— Ищите массовые упоминания о беммингах, загадочные болезни с потерей сознания и таинственные встречи с чудовищами.

Грейвз, не оборачиваясь, кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

Ньют думал, что маленькую победу можно не праздновать, это самое начало пути, цели которого еще не видно. Как победить драконов, не убивая, как сделать, чтобы они насытились и убрались из-под Нью-Йорка в глубины подземелий? А главное, как убедить МАКУСА и Пиквери в том, что нельзя беспечно уничтожать все на своем пути. Принимать такие решения — значит рубить сук, на котором сидишь!


	5. Глава 5

Персиваль вернулся сосредоточенный, но довольный.

— Придется подождать, пока ребята обработают архив, но благодаря заклинаниям из Ильверморни поиск не растянется на недели, — он кивнул, и гостевой стул пододвинулся ближе к Ньюту, предлагая не искать правды в ногах.

— Свои люди в Ильверморни? — с недоверием переспросил Ньют. Из-за конфликта между МАКУСА и школой информация была удивительной, а Грейвз настолько легко поделился ей. Как будто все вокруг знали об этом. Но разве не должны сторонники МАКУСА в Ильверморни быть тайными?

— Можно и так сказать. — Ответ был уклончивым, а взгляд Персиваля на миг стал несколько удивленным. К таким взглядам Ньют привык. Нельзя хорошо разбираться во всем сразу. Он знает свой кусок истории, Персиваль — свой. Сложив знания, они смогут решить проблему быстрее.

— Следующий вопрос: что у вас произошло с Пиквери?

Такого вопроса Ньют не ждал. Неприязнь со стороны президента была для него вещью странной и нелогичной. Разве не помог он спасти Нью-Йорк и поймать Гриндельвальда? Причем бескорыстно? Из-за чемодана и отношения к неправильной политике МАКУСА он не стал героем в глазах магов, но хотя бы уважения заслуживал?

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Для меня это загадка, — признал он.

Ответ выглядел честным. Раз уж Персивалю не удалось выяснить, что стало причиной раздора между Серафиной и Ньютом, не считая общей нелюбви президента к магозоологии, то откуда же знать это магу, который и близко к кругам, в которых вращалась мадам Президент, не подходил. С этим вопросом придется разобраться, кроме него больше некому.

— Из-за заметки все будет немного сложнее, — забросил приманку Персиваль. — Теперь все насторожились и ждут, когда МАКУСА оступится. Выйдет наружу информация про эпидемию — скандала не избежать.

— Можно было избежать , не выйди указ об истреблении беммингов. Стоило сказать, что вы начинаете операцию, хотя бы мне!

— А меня надо было поставить в известность о публикации в «Нью-Йоркском Призраке».

Грейвз следил, как Скамандер начинает злиться и атаковать, не выбирая слова. В азарте он менялся, личина наивного, безопасного чудака сползала, рассыпаясь, появлялся настоящий Ньют — резкий, гибкий в решениях, хлестко-злой во мнении о том, что считал неправильным. Восхитительно красивый, не то что маска.

— Рассказать сразу, что вы отправили авроров в подземелья избивать беммингов!

— Чтобы ты отказался помочь?

— Отправлять молодежь безо всякой защиты! Поверить не могу, что ты рисковал этим своим Кормаком!

Имя вырвалось у Ньюта незаметно для него самого и не осталось без внимания.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — в голосе Персиваля прорезались настороженные нотки.

— Вы заслали авроров делать черную работу и даже не потрудились проверить, почему им становится плохо!

— Обижаешь! — Персиваль резанул одним из пристальных своих, фирменных взглядов. Потеплело в груди — Ньют успел привыкнуть ко вниманию и резким поступкам и изрядно соскучился. Но то, что прозвучало дальше, перевернуло все с ног на голову и заставило позабыть о развлечениях.

— Я сам спускался, все ерунда. От беммингов канализацию почистили, а странностей или чудовищ, — Персиваль еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Ньюта, предупреждая возражения, — там нет.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Ньют шагнул к Грейвзу, огибая стол, и встал рядом, наклоняясь, пристально вглядываясь в лицо. Никаких изменений со времени последней встречи, но начало может быть медленным, а затем...

— Как на приеме в Докберри, — недовольно проворчал Грейвз, но отодвигаться не стал, позволяя себя осматривать, во всяком случае, пока руки в ход не пускали.

— Разреши? — Ньют присел, не снимая пальто, на край стола перед Персивалем, поверх бумаг, вытащил палочку и, держа ее опущенной вниз, придвинулся еще ближе, так, что Персиваль почувствовал тепло и легкий, едва заметный запах трав. — Мне нужно осмотреть глаза.

— Хорошо. — Персиваль подвинулся на кресле ближе, поднимая лицо, и ладони легли на скулы, поворачивая голову под нужным углом. Теперь можно легко рассмотреть все прожилки в серо-голубых с карими крапинками глазах Ньюта, и длинные ресницы. У него даже глаза в веснушках, подумал Грейвз и усмехнулся, но в этот момент Ньют взялся крепче и оттянул веко, затем другое, и Грейвз понял, что недооценивал силу, с которой приходится иметь дело. В подопечных у магозоолога ходит не только мелочь вроде пушишек и беммингов, но и нунду с драконами, руки у магозоолога должны быть крепкими.

— Все чисто. — Ньют убрал палочку, и шарик люмоса у лица погас.

Персиваль понял, что его руки удобно лежат на бедрах Ньюта, прижимая к столу и заодно ласково поглаживая.

— Что ты хотел найти?

— Главное, что ничего не нашел, — с облегчением выдохнул Ньют. И, спустя миг, спросил: — Отпустишь?

— Нет, — в улыбке Персиваля промелькнуло что-то хищное. Он гладил все выше, поднимаясь к паху, и большие пальцы уже касались яичек. Ширинка топорщилась, и Грейвз готов был поспорить на дюжину галлеонов, что еще несколько движений, и он услышит стон в голос. Пары минут хватит, чтобы заставить Ньюта кончить на столе, при незапертой двери — слишком уж велико напряжение.

Ремень и пуговицы на штанах, подчиняясь магии, принялись расстегиваться. На короткий миг его приподняло со стола, и в следующий — под задницей оказались только бумаги, а штаны и белье болтались в районе колен.

— Нам не надо срочно к Пиквери или посмотреть, что завелось в ваших подземельях? — попробовал осторожно сформулировать вопрос Ньют, но получилось не очень — желание выходило из-под контроля. От аккуратных, точных прикосновений хотелось стонать в голос. Мешало только то, что дверь в кабинет не закрыта, а в зале работают четверо клерков. Ньют мог поклясться, что людей Грейвз отбирал лучших, а значит, все они прекрасно слышат, даже когда мозги настроены на дела. Незамеченными его стоны не пройдут. Он закусил губу и попытался сосредоточиться на чертах лица Персиваля, на том, как выбившаяся из прически прядь падает на лоб, на чуть поддернутом вверх уголке губ, а не на том, как медленно и уверенно скользит кольцо пальцев по его члену, но не смог.

— И как это называется?

— Злоупотребление служебным положением, — тут же откликнулся Персиваль, проводя большим пальцем по контуру головки, размазывая по ее кончику выступившую каплю смазки. — Ни разу не пробовал?

Ньют закусил губу, удерживаясь от вздоха, когда подушечка пальца прошлась по уздечке, и помотал головой, видя, что от него ждут ответа.

— Я тебя научу, — усмешка вышла такой довольной, что Ньют едва не кончил. Пальцы сжали уверенно, прошлись в привычно неровном, на три такта ритме, повторяя серию, и возбуждение захлестнуло, приближаясь к опасному краю.

Стук и сразу за ним легкий хлопок двери застали Ньюта врасплох. Краска бросилась в лицо, и, как бы он ни стыдился этого, чувство опасности вывело его за грань — не перехвати Персиваль член у самого основания, он бы кончил.

— Сэр, вы просили сводку по...

Персиваль смотрел в лицо Ньюту, с жадностью считывая эмоции: возбуждение, стыд, и за ними — жадная жажда наслаждения, беспомощность... И подался в сторону, выглядывая из-за Ньюта.

— Мне надо закончить разговор.

— Простите. — Дверь за Ройсом закрылась мгновенно. Как бы ни расценил клерк вторжение и положение магозоолога на столе шефа, мысли задержать взгляд у него не возникло. Ньют подумал, что умному магу хватит и этой информации, чтобы восстановить ситуацию. С другой стороны, не факт, что клерк полезет в личную жизнь шефа.

Щелчок замка и чуть более плотная, чем обычно, тишина, подсказали, что останавливаться Персиваль не собирается. Ньют очень надеялся на это. Кольцо пальцев на основании члена не разжималось, хотя волна острого желания уже схлынула, оставив напряжение и смутное недовольство.

— Можешь говорить. — Персиваль всмотрелся в лицо Ньюта.

— Пожалуйста...

— Пожалуйста что?

— Позволь мне кончить.

— Не так быстро. Пальцы Персиваля чуть-чуть сдвинулись, вызывая новый приступ желания. Ботинки принялись расшнуровываться и свалились на пол с тихим стуком. Следом упали брюки.

— Поставь ноги мне на колени, — команды шли одна за другой, и Ньют следовал им, не раздумывая. — Подвинься ближе к краю стола. Оближи пальцы, — к губам приложили сразу два пальца, указательный и средний, и Ньют вобрал в себя оба, посасывая, гладя языком, показывая, как он был бы рад и другому вторжению...

— Не увлекайся.

Короткий стон разочарования, когда пальцы выскользнули изо рта — и спустя полсекунды уперлись в другой вход, несильно дразня, поглаживая, так же, как он сам дразнился только что.

— Терпение, Ньют.

Пальцы толчком вторглись внутрь, в нежное тепло, замерли, пока Ньют пытался совладать с желанием сжаться крепче, не пуская, а когда первый порыв прошел, погрузились глубже. Движение ощущалось жестким, слюны было маловато, и когда пальцы двинулись наружу, Ньют выдохнул. Бегать по подземельям с раздолбанной задницей будет неудобно. Но Персиваль шепнул заклинание смазки, и следующее движение было уже гораздо приятнее и глубже. И еще одно, а когда добавился третий палец, стоны стало невозможно удержать.

Грейвз внимательно следил, как по лицу Ньюта, сменяясь, проходят выражения неудобства и боли, терпения, затем облегчения и удовольствия, жадности и острого желания большего. То, с какой быстротой и легкостью Ньют откликался на все движения, было очень приятно считывать. Доводить почти до пика, отступать, гладить изнутри, поддразнивая, и ласкать простату, и сжимать пальцы на члене, запрещая достигнуть оргазма... Любоваться разочарованием, когда Ньют понимает, что не сейчас. Дойти до самого пика, разжать пальцы, поглаживая, поддрачивая, массируя изнутри, смотреть, как Ньют в беззвучном крике запрокидывает голову, откидываясь назад, опираясь на руки, едва не соскальзывая со стола вместе с отчетами. Подняться и поцеловать, ловя крик, закрыть рот поцелуем, срывая эмоции и удовольствие. Прижимать к себе, ловя последнюю дрожь.

Порядок на столе и в одежде, забрызганной спермой, Персиваль навел быстро. Ньюту навести порядок в мыслях было труднее. Ноги дрогнули, когда он спустился со стола, и Персиваль подхватил, помогая удержаться — на короткий миг даже показалось, что прижал к себе, но нет, принять это за что-то большее, чем помощь, невозможно.


	6. Глава 6

Возбуждение медленно затухало, возвращая к ситуации: только что, посреди кризиса, который грозил разрушить город, Персиваль, отбросив дела, отымел его на рабочем столе. Выставил клерка с отчетом, отложил беседу с президентом. Счел первоочередным долгом или забавой, не важно. Поставил его и свое удовольствие на первое место и сделал как хотел. До сего момента Ньют не предполагал, что посреди войны или апокалипсиса кто-то может думать об удовольствии, а не о том, что мир вот-вот рухнет.

Это было странно — и притягательно. Кто знает, может, и ему следует больше думать о своем — своих делах, желаниях или, может быть, даже выгодах? Странные мысли, не к месту и не ко времени, Ньют прогнал их, сосредотачиваясь на главном. Как убедить руководство МАКУСА, что он прав и необходимо исследовать подземелья под городом, чтобы знать, что происходит? Как исправить ситуацию?

Движение рядом отвлекло от раздумий. На столе возникли чашка чая и тонкая папка с листами непривычных колдографий — в рамке виднелись страницы, которые медленно переворачивала чья-то рука.

— Что это?

— Колдография отчетов о происшествиях с беммингами середины прошлого столетия. Анна нашла записки магозоолога Финнигана Маккларена. Он вел учет происшествий в Нью-Йорке для МАКУСА.

— На колдографиях?

— Нет, — Грейвз отпил из кружки, и до Ньюта донесся запах кофе, — но так быстрее доставить архивные данные. Пока смотрим, Анна и Ройс поднимут отчеты о происшествиях, просмотрят их и выберут все странное, что происходило в то время под землей или на нижних этажах. Все, что можно списать на водных драконов. Остальные ищут следы нашествия беммингов по летописям и отчетам начала прошлого века и раньше.

— Если они периодически повторяются…

— Мы скоро узнаем. — Персиваль склонился над колдографией, и Ньют последовал примеру, читая убористые строки отчетов. Тепло плеча и щеки рядом сначала чувствовались, а потом исчезли, растворились в сосредоточенном внимании.

Когда солнце начало заглядывать в окна, выбирая, прокатиться по крышам небоскребов или еще немного повисеть белым шаром в аквариуме, поверхность стола скрылась под отчетами, выписками из донесений и колдографиями. Печатные листы перемежались рукописными, готический шрифт переходил в каракули.

Нью-Йорк пережил не меньше четырех крупных нашествий беммингов. Пока не приняли решение о переезде МАКУСА, мелкие твари, которые вели себя почти как обычные лемминги, никого не интересовали. Маглы не отличали простых кочевых зверьков от волшебных. Бемминги были проворнее и смышленее и старательно подчищали запасы, предпочитая волшебные травы и семена. Не брезговали и корешками, заговоренными кожами. Пока на пути беммингов не возникли волшебные погреба с запасами магических ингредиентов, они никого не волновали. Но когда мелкое ворье стало обносить магов, на них обратили внимание. О том, чтобы люди переехали, сохранив естественный круговорот в природе, речи, конечно же, не шло. С беммингами начали бороться подручными средствами.

Переселенцы не знали, что у народов, которые жили в Америке тысячелетиями, ходили жуткие легенды о тех, кто поджидает случайных путников на берегу Гудзона. Персиваль со скепсисом прочел пару глав из сборника сказок, которые Родригес принесла из дома. Такую же книжку он листал в детстве, до отъезда в Ильверморни. Принимать на веру то, что в ней происходило… странно. Когда Ньют указал на совпадение описания волосатого чудовища из болот, после встречи с которым путники засыпали и больше уже не открывали глаз, и водного дракона, крыть стало нечем.

Авроры регулярно встречались с чудовищами. Раз в шестьдесят лет в рапортах начинали всплывать то странные исчезновения, то записи о массовых обливиациях не-магов в порту, а то и вовсе странные сказки о светящихся певцах. Ньют долго гадал, могли ли местные описывать так драконьи яйца или патронусы пришельцев из Старого Света, но разгадки так и не нашел. Записал легенду в блокнот и оставил до лучших времен. Загадочных свидетельств в рапортах было предостаточно.

Грейвз отложил в сторону очередную папку из архива. У них набралось достаточно доказательств, чтобы обратить внимание Серафины на странную последовательность и получить добро на расследование.

Когда Персиваль взглянул на часы, стрелки подобрались к трем.

— Довольно. — Он положил ладонь на новый лист, за которым потянулся Ньют, и прижал бумагу к столу.

— Но мы подошли к новой волне, и могут быть...

— Пора поговорить с Президентом. У нас есть факты, есть свидетели, есть истории из хроник МАКУСА. Самое время...

— Взглянуть самим, — завершил фразу Ньют.

Персиваль поднялся, поправляя рукава.

— Но сначала — предъявить историю Серафине.

А когда Ньют потянулся к чемодану, покачал головой:

— Оставь здесь. Не надо ее дразнить.

Идея, что чемодан можно взять с собой, чтобы «дразнить» Пиквери, показалась Ньюту странной. Персиваль, несомненно, лучше знал президента, так что пришлось уступить.

Анна вручила шефу папку со сводкой, которую они успели собрать. Путь по коридорам привел в холл, где в небольшом, богато украшенном зале за столом, полным бумаг, трудилась невысокая темноволосая женщина.

— Кто у нее, Мария? — Персиваль взглянул на закрытую дверь. Отсутствие других посетителей в холле его не смутило. Но в эти часы Серафина предпочитала работать одна, оставляя дверь распахнутой. Странно. Неужели они прозевали еще один кризис?

— Грегори из Контроля. — Женщина посмотрела на Ньюта с улыбкой, и он был сражен теплотой, которой не ожидал. Он бы понял, если бы взгляд предназначался Грейвзу, но произнесенное «мистер Скамандер» однозначно адресовало приветствие ему.

— Прости, позже, хорошо? — Персиваль провел большим пальцем поперек узла галстука, и секретарь кивнула. Тяжелая дверь дрогнула и приотворилась.

Грейвз ступил в давно знакомый кабинет; Ньют последовал за ним осторожно, как по тонкому льду. Дубовые половицы под ним скрипнули, разговор смолк, а с потолка на нежданных гостей воззрились с любопытством деревянные лица.

Взгляд Пиквери скользнул по Ньюту, как нож по конверту с письмом. Она холодно кивнула вошедшим, не думая представлять их собеседнику, который продолжал сидеть в кресле вполоборота к гостям.

— Спасибо, что привели мистера Скамандера, Грейвз. Нужно было оставить его внизу, в камерах, — тон мадам Президент, на взгляд Ньюта, был слишком серьезен для шутки, но Персиваль и не думал реагировать.

— Взгляни на это. — На массивный стол легла папка, собранная Анной. — История с беммингами и тем, кто их жрет в подземельях, продолжается много лет подряд.

— Еще одна статья по магозоологии для желтой прессы? — брезгливо переспросила Пиквери, но бумаги взяла быстро и принялась внимательно просматривать подчеркнутые красным даты и факты. Грейвз изучал расстановку сервиза на столе президента, Ньют же принялся рассматривать потолок с ликами волшебников, которые устроили военный совет.

Пяти минут Пиквери хватило, чтобы ознакомится со сводкой, принять решение и бросить бумаги на стол, ближе к гостю. Ньют с удивлением узнал пожилого ирландца, которого видел в клубе «Нунду». Он поймал себя на желании сложить уши в виноватый жест «я не нарочно». Грегори, как назвала его секретарь, как раз в этот момент поднял взгляд на Ньюта, хитро прищурился поверх бумаг и вернулся к чтению.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — Серафина скрестила руки в перстнях под подбородком и смотрела на Грейвза.

— Спустимся под землю и посмотрим, что там творится.

— Полсотни авроров, которые там побывали, в больнице.

— У меня есть отличное средство от… — вмешался в разговор Ньют и скис под взглядом Президента.

— И пара интересных фактов для газет, да-да, я помню, конечно. А также куча вопросов от Наблюдательного Совета, — взгляд Пиквери скользнул по Персивалю, — и масса запросов от магической общественности по поводу странных событий в магазинах и на складах. Которые никак нельзя отнести к действиям пушистой дряни, которую мы почти искоренили…

Пауза Пиквери предназначалась Ньюту, он четко это почувствовал. Так же, как палец Грейвза на спине, который жестко и категорично велел молчать. Терпение, выработанное за годы общения с Министерством и коллегами Тесея, не подвело. Молчание затянулось, но прервала его Пиквери, так что этот раунд Ньют выиграл.

— О'Нил, что происходит в мэрии?

— У них подтапливает метро. Ищут команду инженеров, которая могла бы разобраться, в чем дело.

— Тендер уже объявили?

— Держим руку на пульсе, — Грегори отложил бумаги и постучал по ним чубуком пустой трубки, — это может быть связано.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что сыны Доркис из газет правы?

— Все может быть, — протянул Грегори. — Стоит посмотреть. Я бы взглянул.

— Сговорились! — фыркнула Пиквери и воззрилась на Ньюта. — И вы туда же, мистер Скамандер?

Ньют кивнул. Молча, на всякий случай. Хотелось сделать шаг и скрыться от сверлящего взгляда за спиной у Грейвза, но он вспомнил про беммингов, которые могли остаться в подземельях, и сделал наоборот. Шагнул вперед и сказал:

— Я бы посмотрел, что вы там развели.


	7. Глава 7

— Такой фейерверк каждый раз, как они встречаются? — О’Нил убрал трубку в карман. С момента, когда они убрались под крики Пиквери, и до самого кабинета Грейвза он держал ее в руках.

— Думаю, да, — Персиваль приложил к углу глаза палец, пытаясь удержать нейтральное выражение лица, но не смог, — прошлого раза я не видел. Но со статьей скандал был знатный.

— Билеты в цирк можно продавать, — глядя, как над раскрытой пастью чемодана появляется встрепанная голова Скамандера, заметил Грегори. — Вернемся к тварям, которые живут под нами...

— Как мы сможем их увидеть, не выжидая в засаде неделями?

— Они голодны и будут охотиться все выше, — ответил на вопрос Ньют, запирая чемодан.

— Но где? — Персиваль посмотрел на Грегори. — Есть карта магазинов или складов с амулетами?

— На официальной нет и трети мест. На неофициальной... Слишком много.

— И ты не хочешь ее показывать.

— Никому, — кивнул О’ Нил. — Меньше знаешь — лучше спишь.

— Мы можем пойти вниз и...

— Бродить по канализации годами, линии подземки Нью-Йорка тянутся на множество миль.

— Обычно они находят меня сами...

— Неприятности? А как же! — перебил Ньюта Грейвз. — Но нам нужны конкретные твари, а не все, каких только можно придумать, и еще немного сверху.

О’Нил не то поперхнулся, не то закашлялся, но смолчал.

— Тащи сюда того парня с картами, — ткнул трубкой в направлении пола Грегори, — он совсем закис у Вайсса.

— Которого?

— Мартина Брауна.

— Мартин с обливиэйтами? — догадался Ньют. — Он обещал сделать карту со странными происшествиями возле канализационных люков! — довольно сообщил он.

— Когда обещал? — вкрадчиво переспросил Персиваль.

— В прошлый раз, когда искали злыдня.

— Но мы не говорили с ним про канализацию!

— Я говорил...

— Стоит только отвернуться, и ты начинаешь приказывать моим аврорам?

— Браун пока не твой аврор, — заметил Грегори, — но на карту я бы взглянул.

Перо взмыло из чернильницы и принялось недовольно скрипеть по бумаге, выводя ровные, с идеальным наклоном строки. Лист спланировал на край стола, где Персиваль припечатал его перстнем, и мгновенно свернулся в фигурку зверя, который одним прыжком нырнул в трубу почтопровода на стене.

Грейвз взялся сочинять вторую записку, и Ньют сел на диван, поближе к чемодану, прикидывая, в какой части города лучше искать драконов.

Они должны жить у глубокой воды, но могли устраивать лежки в сточных бассейнах, искать пищу в тепле или, наоборот, уходить в затопленные колодцы, освежаясь в прохладе.

Он попытался вспомнить статьи профессора Небулы и то, предлагал ли что-то преподаватель Ильверморни, чтобы исправить ситуацию с беммингами. Или его аргументы годились только когда беду можно было остановить?

Дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и осторожно вошел Мартин с коробкой в руках. Следом за ним с громким «всем привет» ввалился аврор, которого Ньют помнил. Количество авроров МАКУСА, с которыми он был знаком, росло так быстро, что это пугало. В руках тот нес пробковую доску с мозаикой вырезок и колдографий, которую немедленно поставил к стене. Ньюту он дважды тряхнул руку, хлопнул по плечу и сказал «спасибо», чем окончательно выбил из колеи. Никаких поводов для благодарности от смутно знакомого человека Ньют вспомнить не смог.

Грейвзу достался кивок на Мартина со словами: «Забирай, сразу надо было соглашаться», а О’Нилу аврор показал галлеон и бросил: «Вечером разберемся», убирая монету в карман. Ньют с запозданием произнес негромкое: «Не за что», и решил, что легко отделался.

— Поделись потом находками, — хохотнул аврор, хлопнув по плечу Персиваля, и убрался из кабинета под укоризненное «Вайсс».

Только тогда Ньют вспомнил, что прошлый раз видел Вайсса в кабинете начальника авроров. Догадка о причине внезапной благодарности всплыла в памяти вместе с именем «Дин».

Пока он переваривал неожиданную для себя мысль, что авроры могут не только испытывать чувство благодарности, но и выразить его вслух, в кабинете Персиваля затеяли перестановку. Он казался просторным для двоих, но стал куда теснее, когда стол с картой выставили на середину. Настолько тесным, что Грегори углядел интересную картинку на доске с вырезками и оказался около нее, вглядываясь в мозаику заметок, колдографий и магловских картинок, связанных разноцветными нитями.

— Кто это, Мартин? — указал он трубкой на фотографию, от которой в разные стороны доски тянулись пучки нитей.

— Это Роберт Лэнгдон, сэр, — мгновенно откликнулся Мартин.

— Лэнгдон, редактор «Всех тайн Нью-Йорка»? — уточнил Грегори.

Ньют смотрел на фотографию белобрысого мужчины и не понимал, чем магл мог провиниться, чтобы привлечь внимание аврората. Потомки охотников за головами и прочие Бэрбоуны могли быть опасны. У них оставалась способность чуять волшебство и иногда даже распознавать следы. Сквибы и вовсе могли видеть все волшебные предметы и здания, в Британии и других странах они участвовали в жизни магического мира почти как настоящие маги. Находились те, кто считал сквибов отбросами, но общество такое мнение не поддерживало. В каждой семье мог родиться сквиб, и далеко не все семьи готовы убивать детей, чтобы оставить «породу чистой». Тем, как обстояло дело в Америке, Ньют раньше не интересовался.

— Он сквиб?

— Не-маг, сын медиамагната Шоу, — Персиваль подошел незаметно, и голос заставил Ньюта замереть.

— Он почти нашел Вулворт-билдинг, — заметил Мартин. — Еще немного — и постучится в наши двери. Начнет перехватывать воронов и фотографировать всех, кто идет на работу! А потом сверится со списком маглов, работающих в Вулворт-билдинге. Он опасен!

— Надеюсь, ты ему не подсказывал? — поднял бровь Грегори.

— Почему его не обливиэйтят?

— Он побывал под дождем. — Персиваль положил руку на плечо Ньюта, в комнате стало теплее. — Если не все воспоминания растаяли — не все они так уж плохи, да?

— Теоретически, — осторожно повернулся Ньют, — яд злыдня убирает плохие воспоминания, а Лэнгдон с восторгом относится ко всему странному. Смутные тени воспоминаний могли остаться. Он думает, что это сны...

— Идет за мечтой. — Грегори отлевитировал доску вверх, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на связи. — Отец подарил редакцию?

— Небольшую. Газету делают всего три не-мага, — уточнил Мартин. — Секретарь, журналист и фотограф. — Он кивнул на еще две маленькие колдографии в углу доски, — Лэнгдон энергичен и дотошно раскапывает все, что может относиться к волшебному миру. Я подозревал, что у него есть связи с кем-то из наших, но после бегства Гриндельвальда перепроверил еще раз и понял, что версия не сходится. У него слишком много сил.

— Про смерть брата он не пишет? — Персиваль отошел к окну, чтобы посмотреть на здание, где создавались все новости города, империю Шоу.

— Нет, и мы... я проверял его бумаги. Ничего про смерть сенатора ни в редакции, ни дома у него не нашел. — На середине фразы голос Мартина, который понял, что признается в самоуправстве при двух высокопоставленных начальниках МАКУСА, упал, но поскольку гнев не обрушился на него, небеса устояли, а сам он был стопроцентно уверен в правоте действий, то и закончил признание твердо.

— Вот и ладно, — Грегори кивнул и сел на диван, вытаскивая трубку, — незачем обливиэйтить мальчика. Дотошность журналиста — не преступление. Над статьями посмеются, и все замолкнет. Город переключится на исчезновение проституток, убийства детей, пришествие марсиан — все желтые газеты рано или поздно попадают в одно и то же место.

Грейвз неопределенно повел плечом, то ли подтверждая тезис О’Нила, то ли не одобряя действия Мартина. Ньют вернулся к карте, на которой на этот раз не было особых знаков или выделенных областей. Он не понимал, для чего в расследовании нужен Лэнгдон, и предпочитал переключиться на важное: найти водных драконов. Принести Президенту подтверждение, что они стали причиной эпидемии среди авроров Исключительно из-за того, что по приказу МАКУСА уничтожены стаи беммингов. Как бы еще и найти способ загнать драконов обратно, в глубины. Может быть, если их накормить...

— Где-то заметили странные происшествия? Где авроры видели подземных чудовищ? — спросил он, разглядывая бесконечные кварталы и пересечения улиц.

Мартин провел палочкой, и карта ожила. Черными полосами выделились под площадями и домами главные тоннели клоаки, красными пролегли линии подземки, серым пунктиром обозначились загадочные, куда более глубокие ходы и пещеры. В некоторых местах пересекались серый и черный, а сверху наслаивались красные линии.

На карте проклюнулись зеленые точки, начали расти вдоль подземных рек. Но их было слишком мало, и лишь несколько зеленых пятнышек располагались рядом друг с другом.

— Это все, что удалось собрать? — Персиваль смотрел на карту скептически.

— Не совсем. — Мартин принялся водить палочкой. — Добавим к странным местам из отчетов авроров и непонятным сигналам от патрулей обливиаторов данные, которые упоминали в газете Шоу... — он ненадолго замолк, сосредоточился, и точек на карте прибавилось, — картина получится интереснее.

Точек на карте стало вдвое больше. Газета обращала внимание на все городские сказки, что удалось собрать энергичному журналисту. И все равно зеленого на карте Нью-Йорка было мало.

— Подключим данные из прошлых нашествий беммингов? — спросил Ньют.

— Отправим все, что в сводке, — быстро подхватил идею Персиваль.

— Драконы поднимаются за кормом одними и теми же путями много поколений, так мы найдем места кормежки. — Ньют сообразил, что все данные они сами только что передали Президенту. — Но все у Пикквери...

— Нет. — Персиваль шагнул к двери, которая услужливо распахнулась перед ним, и распорядился: — Анна, где сводка?

— У вас справа на столе, — прозвучал спокойный, уверенный голос из общего зала.

— Спасибо! — Короткое слово заставило дверь закрыться мягко и плотно.

Грегори снял с верха одной из стопок бумаг, перенесенных на диван, историческую сводку, и открыл ее на первой странице. Ньют задумался: он всегда ездил в экспедиции один, но командой работалось хорошо. Когда у него появилась помощница, он смог отправиться в путь, не забирая в чемодан всех нуждающихся в постоянном уходе животных, и больше времени проводить в исследованиях. Смог оставить на Банти не только присмотр за выздоравливающими, но и наблюдения за редкими и беременными, выкармливающими потомство тварями. Позже он развезет их по новым местам обитания, так они помогут выжить целым видам.

Будь у него настоящая команда, он смог бы лучше заботиться о тварях и сделать куда больше. С перуанским змеезубом не допустил бы ошибки...

— Ньют?

Оклик оторвал его от размышлений. Грейвз, О’Нил, Браун, все смотрели на него. На всякий случай Ньют пожал плечами.

— Сложно сказать, — универсальная фраза, ответ на все вопросы.

— Может поющее привидение из архивной заметки относиться к водным драконам — или нет? — Персиваль протянул сводку, отчеркнув пункт ногтем.

— Больше похоже на сирену... Описание было невнятным, да и петь водные драконы не умели, звуки, которые они издавали, больше походили на шипение, булькание труб, вряд ли даже магл спутает их с песней.

— Хорошо, вычеркиваем.

Список принялись изучать дальше, нанося на карту новые инциденты. Когда большую часть сводки перенесли на план Нью-Йорка, картина стала куда более ясной. Около порта и еще в двух местах скопились зеленые огни. Разбросанных вдоль тоннелей одиночных точек было немало, но большинство группировалось в четырех — пяти крупных кляксах и десятке мелких. Крупные располагались неподалеку или прямо над серыми кривыми старых подземных пещер и ходов. Искать драконов стоило именно там.

План ясен, можно отправляться в путь. Можно даже выбрать точку, что ближе всего к МАКУСА. Правда, Грейвз был иного мнения.

— Когда мы идем в Ратушу? — спросил он Грегори.

Резная чаша трубки в руках О’Нила смотрелась как талисман. Ньют не удивился бы, обладай дым из нее волшебными свойствами.

— Согласен сыграть роль главы инженерной компании? — Грегори посмотрел на Персиваля. Тот кивнул. — Сейчас.

— Зачем нам в Ратушу? — удивился Мартин.

— Я не зря просиживал штаны у Серафины, молодой человек. — Грегори усмехнулся в усы. — У не-магов подтапливает метро, мэрия обеспокоена, они хотят осмотреть канализацию, чтобы исправить неполадки.

— Так мы там будем бродить не одни?

— Этого Пиквери и боится. — Персиваль принялся сворачивать карту. Мартин подключился, не доверяя даже начальству.

— Документы на герра Валенштайна. — Грегори жестом фокусника достал папку и отправил ее на свободный угол стола, — Инженерная компания Валенштайн и Шмидт, из Германии. Короткий визит в мэрию — и можем отправляться вниз.

— Так вы контактируете с маглами! — Ньюта такая двойственность позиции МАКУСА не удивила, но спокойствие, с которым обсуждали в Вулворт-билдинг нарушения законов, шокировало.

— А как, ты думал, получено разрешение на строительство этого здания, — спросил Персиваль, продолжая собираться, — и всех остальных? Такими делами занимается Комитет по надзору за отношениями с не-магами, Грегори и его коллеги. Полностью изолированно в больших городах жить невозможно.


	8. Глава 8

В приемной мэрии они оказались не одни. В огромном кресле прилично одетый молодой человек что-то ожесточенно строчил в блокноте. Массивные двери в зал заседаний от посторонних, точно дракон, обороняла суровая секретарша. При виде компании во главе с Грегори она просияла и встала с улыбкой:

— Вас давно ждут, мистер О’Нил!

Грегори улыбнулся ей, указал Мартину и Ньюту на свободный диван и отправился в зал вместе с Грейзом, благожелательно кивнув даме:

— Герр Валенштайн со мной, Адель.

Адель проводила вошедших улыбкой, но как только дверь закрылась, на ее лицо опустилась стальная маска безразличия. Мартин с Ньютом переглянулись и устроились на диване, сев на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Ньют даже поставил чемодан подальше от аврора, на всякий случай. Спор про «дрянь» — беммингов он забывать не собирался. Прощения аврор не просил.

Блондин напротив улыбнулся Ньюту. Тот посмотрел на безразличное лицо Брауна, на равнодушное лицо секретаря... и улыбнулся в ответ.

Блондин тотчас же переместился на диван, устроился между Мартином и Ньютом и представился:

— Лэнгдон Шоу. Да, да, не тот сын того самого Шоу, — махнул он рукой в сторону, — бла-бла-бла, давайте пропустим сожаления.

Молчание собеседников Лэнгдон мастерски не заметил.

— А вы откуда будете? По технической части? Инженеры?

— М-да, — неопределенно качнул головой Мартин, и Ньют отметил, как тот поудобнее переложил правую руку с колена на спинку дивана. Похоже, палочка на потайном креплении спрятана у аврора в рукаве.

— Да, да, — попытался Ньют отвлечь магла от Мартина. Инцидент в приемной его не устраивал.

— Прекрасно, — расплылся в улыбке Лэнгдон, — и как там у нас с метро? Можно не бояться, что поезда поплывут?

— Ну что вы... — развел руками, улыбаясь, Ньют.

— Не разговаривай с ним, — не выдержал Мартин.

— Почему же? — Лэнгдон повернулся к нему и впился взглядом в собеседника. — У нас свободная страна, все могут задавать вопросы...

— И не получать на них ответы, — оборвал Мартин.

Лэнгдон выдохнул, отвернулся от него и очаровательно улыбнулся Ньюту.

— Всем хочется получить ответы на вопросы, это естественное желание человека, правда?

Ньют кивнул. Он уже пожалел, что начал разговор с журналистом: от него нельзя было отвязаться. Молчать было сложно, тем более что и он всегда старался получить ответ на интересные вопросы. Даже когда жалел, что удовлетворил любопытство.

— Так вы собираетесь отправиться в подземелья Нью-Йорка и узнать, что там происходит?

— Ну-у... — пожал плечами Ньют и откинулся на спинку дивана. Глянул через плечо Лэнгдона на Мартина в поисках поддержки.

— Возьмите меня с собой!

Атака журналиста была внезапной и стремительной, как молния.

— Нет!

Единодушный ответ с двух сторон, казалось, ничуть не уменьшил его энтузиазм. К отказам ему было не привыкать, он их не слушал.

— Вы знаете, что там творится?

— Нет, — твердо отрезал Мартин. Разговор уходил все дальше в области, к которым он даже приближаться не должен. Доркис, куда запропастились Грейвз и О’Нил, этот Скамандер сейчас все выложит!

— А я знаю!

Наглое заявление вызвало нервный смех аврора и магозоолога, но опровергнуть его они не могли, как и заставить журналиста замолчать.

— Видел однажды интересную газетку, потом ее сперли у меня из редакции, — потер лоб Лэнгдон, — картинки там такие.... Странные картинки! — Он провел пальцами по лбу и вернулся к любимой теме: — Так вот, там говорилось, что под Нью-Йорком водятся чудовища!

Ньют прикусил губу. К Лэнгдону каким-то чудом попала газета с его статьей. Нужно срочно его обливиэйтить, пока не случилось скандала...

— И вы там тоже были! — радостно ткнул в лацкан пальто Ньюта Лэнгдон. Ньют отпрянул — палец журналиста уперся аккурат в потайной карман, где сидел Пикетт. Лукотрус в любой момент мог выглянуть, чтобы проверить, не угрожает ли его другу опасность.

— Ерунда... — откликнулся Ньют растерянно и потянулся за палочкой: ситуация стала критической.

— Но вы правы! Там водятся чудовища! — Лэнгдон продолжал фонтанировать догадками. — И я их видел!

— Да, и где же? — Скепсис в голосе Мартина был настолько силен, что внимание журналиста переключилось с одной жертвы на другую.

— В районе порта! Светящаяся фигура пела мне о другом мире, о волшебном, невероятном...

— Вы пьяны?

Мартин подобрался и смотрел на Лэнгдона с омерзением. Мало того, что журналист копался в делах, о которых ему не положено знать, так он еще и объявил на всю приемную не-мажеской мэрии о существовании волшебного мира!

— Сам алкаш, — привычно отбрил Лэнгдон. — Это привидение! Оно со мной разговаривало и пело дивным голосом, а потом открыло пасть, и там были ЗУБЫ...

Он сделал театральную паузу.

— Нет, — отрезал Ньют. Разговор вышел в его профессиональную плоскость, и дальше ерунду от магла терпеть было невозможно. — У привидений НЕТ зубов, это всего лишь...

— Десятая порция настойки или виски, а вероятее всего, бутылка водки! — перебил магозоолога Мартин. — Хватит нести бред! Под городом метро, канализация и неисправность в ней, которую нам надо найти. Все.

— Так возьмите меня с собой и убедимся в этом вместе! — возопил Лэнгдон.

Но тут дверь приемной отворилась, Грейвз и Грегори вышли и, мгновенно оценив ситуацию, навели порядок.

— Браун, — сухо перебил Грейвз уже открывшего рот для возражений Мартина, — возьмите проект. А вы, Скамндерр, — в устах Персиваля фамилия Ньюта звучала на немецкий манер, — берите инструменты и за работу!

Мартин и Ньют бросились навстречу спасителям, и все четверо плотной группой двинулись к выходу. Грегори, шепнув пару слов секретарше, шагнул вплотную к Лэнгдону. Столкнулся с ним, подхватил, поддерживая, чтобы уберечь от падения, и аккуратно отстранил журналиста от себя. В руках О’Нила не было палочки, только трубка, но Ньют четко видел след от Обливиэйта. За последствия встречи в приемной мэрии можно не беспокоиться.

В коридоре Мартин с тревогой оглянулся на приемную.

— А‌ секретаршу?

Ньют, в отличие от аврора, не оборачивался, так что успел заметить короткий, «безразличный» взгляд, которым мазнул по Персивалю Грегори, прежде чем ответить:

— Она ничего не видела, все в порядке.

Сотни раз видел он такой взгляд у Тесея и его коллег. Они полагали, если не сказать вслух про инцидент или важный документ в присутствии непосвященных, все будет в порядке. Никто лишнего не узнает. Может быть,‌ с кем-то менее внимательным этот фокус и проходил, но Ньют привык, что взгляды открывают куда больше интересного, чем слова.

Одна из точек на карте, вокруг которой разлилось небольшое зеленое озеро,‌ находилась неподалеку от мэрии и станции Сити-Холл. Ньют спускался вниз, узнавая каждый метр восстановленной станции.

С пропуском, который показал Грегори, их команду без суеты и вопросов пустили в служебные коридоры. Когда они отошли по путям от освещенного перрона и оказались на перекрестке, небольшом пятачке, где все четверо могли развернутся, не сталкиваясь плечами, авроры полезли за палочками, а Ньют вытащил из кармана пальто большой флакон с распылителем.

Он открыл его, встряхнул содержимое, прыснул вверх и вошел в серебристое облако с резким запахом. Мелкие частицы осели на волосах, шарфе и пальто.

— Отлично помогает от паразитов, — ответил на недоуменные взгляды авроров Ньют и, выпустив в темноту тоннеля еще порцию, кивнул Мартину: — Твоя очередь.

Мартин вошел в облако беспрекословно — обучение у молодых сотрудников аврората было отличное. Приказы они выполняли мгновенно. Грегори кивнул, предлагая Ньюту повторить, и вошел в новое облако сам. Грейвз принюхался и качнул головой, отказываясь.

— Зря. Когда мы найдем дракона,‌ будет довольно грязно. — Ньют все еще держал флакон открытым, но Персиваля этот метод не устраивал.

— Обойдусь, у меня своя защита. — Люмос Персиваля напоминал скорее мощный прожектор, чем скромный светильник, который обычно зажигал Ньют. Ярким светом залило и карту в руках у Мартина, и перекресток, и даже угол стены в дальнем коридоре бросал четкую тень, уходя за поворот.

— Притуши немного, — попросил Грегори, и они отправились в сторону от подземки, по одному из ходов, который выводил к главным трубам клоаки Нью-Йорка.


	9. Глава 9

Чем дальше они уходили от линии метро, тем старше становились коридоры. Следы кирок на стенах исчезли, и густой запах стоялой воды заполнил низкие своды. Ньют на ходу поймал пару беммингов и спрятал их в садок, устроенный в кармане пальто как раз для такого случая. Пробираться вперед приходилось пригибаясь, по стенам змеился серый мох, сверху свисала вековая паутина. Они вышли в большую пещеру, стены которой разбежались далеко друг от друга, а центр занимало огромное черное озеро.

Поверхность воды казалась странной. Авроры исследовали пещеру, осматривали пространство и выискивали следы на стенах и в дальних углах. Мартин вспугнул пару беммингов. Оглянулся на коллег, не стал убивать тварей, дал им удрать в один из коридоров. Ньют присмотрелся к воде — по поверхности шла рябь, словно на глубине проходило сильное течение, в одном месте даже кружил водоворот. То ли выступ на дне канала уводил струи воды на круг, то ли более холодная вода уходила вниз, утягивая на дно прошедшие сквозь сито очистной станции соринки и листья, сметенные под землю еще осенью.

Один из таких листьев покачался на пятне ряби, пришедшей со стороны залива, и сгинул, ушел на глубину, сдернутый с поверхности за черенок. Рябь же продолжила двигаться к берегу, против течения, все быстрее, все ближе к Ньюту. Он наклонился, поднял палочку и замер. Вода взорвалась, к потолку поднялся огромный черный столб, покрытый, словно густым мехом, шевелящимися отростками, и сверху, где угадывалась щель-глотка, раздалось странное — то ли торжествующее, то ли угрожающее — шипение. Ньют мгновенно аппарировал в сторону, не давая возможности нанести удар, уходя из-под нависшей над ним пасти, а в черный столб с трех сторон ударили боевыми, выбивая из твари крик боли.

— Не надо! — Ньют повернулся к магам, поднимая руки в защитном жесте. — Это дракон, прекратите!

Персиваль не убрал палочку. Вместо очередного удара, отделяя Ньюта от дракона, засветился барьер защиты.

— Окей, мы нашли дракона, что дальше?

Грегори и Мартин подходили к Грейвзу медленно, аккуратными шагами, тенями скользя вдоль стен, чтобы не пугать тварь. Быстро собрались в треугольник, не мешая друг другу и в то же время прикрывая всех на случай атаки из коллектора или со стороны. Выход из пещеры оказался в основании треугольника.

— Попробуем его накормить. Прикройте меня. — Ньют достал из кармана беммингов и, не обращая больше внимания на дракона, склонился над зверьками.

Мартин сперва замер, но по жесту Грегори сотворил барьер, отходя в сторону, чтобы расширить треугольник защиты и включить в него магозоолога.

Ньют, присев на корточки, колдовал над беммингами. Знакомое с детства заклинание умножения: было два карандаша, стало четыре, из четырех яблок делаем восемь, из восьми беммингов — шестнадцать. Ничего сложного, ничего такого, с чем не смог бы справится школьник из Хогвартса или Ильверморни. Почему тогда на душе неспокойно?

Бемминги вырвались из небольшого загончика, сотворенного на скорую руку, и рванули к воде. Дракон наклонился к ним, зашипел, над Ньютом нависла туша с шупальцами. На щит полилась вода, посыпалась тина‌, поднятая со дна коллектора, испаряясь, зашипела не хуже самой твари. Короткий удар направил стайку беммингов к черной пасти, еще один, еще. Бемминги, обезумев от страха, ничего уже не соображая, бросились в глотку дракона. Звуки, которые доносились со стороны коллектора,‌ заставили Мартина скривиться. Больше всего они напоминали сытое урчание не-мажеского унитаза. Ньют продолжал размножать беммингов, дракон жрал и не собирался останавливаться.

— Сколько в него поместится? — Грегори вытащил левой рукой трубку и принялся разжигать ее, поглядывая на черную тварь.

— Посмотрим, — неопределенно ответил Ньют. Ситуация не нравилась ему все больше. Не похоже было, что дракон утолил хотя бы первый голод. Сколько беммингов ему нужно, чтобы наесться?

— Ньют, еще два!

Голос Грейвза оторвал от раздумий. В следующий миг рядом с первым драконом из-под воды поднялись еще два голодных чудища и напали, отгоняя от добычи. Короткая схватка между драконами, во время которой во все стороны летела грязная вода, дала возможность Ньюту подняться и отойти к стене, в центр треугольника. Беммингов пришлось выпустить.

Маги перегруппировались и, выстроив новый защитный барьер, встали ближе к выходу.

— Продолжим кормежку? — Персиваль с сомнением смотрел на клубок из трех черных тел, который то крутился и метался в воде, то выползал наружу, на берег. — Или они друг другом пообедают?

— Нужно достать еще беммингов. — Ньют посмотрел на Мартина, и тот, не споря, кивнул. Ньют занял место в треугольнике, подхватывая защиту. Он заметил, что вокруг Персиваля светится еще один, слабо заметный контур. Одежда Грейвза не пострадала от водяных капель, тогда как пальто Ньюта и плащ Грегори основательно промокли. Через дюжину минут вернулся Мартин, в левой руке он тащил, прихватив за уши, двух беммингов. Но драконы в сторону магов даже не взглянули. Ньют снова принялся размножать зверьков.

Огромные тела свивались друг с другом, словно гигантские многоножки, не забывая сделать бросок и подхватить новую порцию беммингов, то и дело сталкиваясь над несчастными зверьками, которые падали в воду и становились добычей более ловкого — или терпеливого — дракона. Когда из воды вынырнула еще пара голов, покрытых, как щетка для обуви, темным облаком щупалец, Ньют прекратил размножать беммингов и крикнул Грейвзу:

— Уходим! Больше ничего не сделать.

Персиваль в два шага оказался рядом, помогая подняться с колен.

— Может, достать еще тварей?

— Мне кажется, бесполезно. На такую кучу драконов не хватит.

Клубок драки сплелся туже и распался на отдельные части — драконов уже не пять, а семь, и внимание они обратили не друг на друга, а на магов, бросок за броском атакуя защитный контур. Мартин выдал заклинание холода, ледовым кулаком стукнув по самой близкой морде, едва не пробившей его кусок сферы, но это только привлекло внимание тварей. К нему бросились сразу трое.

— Не атакуй! — сердито зашипел Ньют. — Только раздразнишь!

— Мартин, держи защиту. — Персиваль вернулся на исходную точку, и они стали все вместе медленно отходить к выходу, сжимая сферу во все более плотный маленький шар.

— Можно заморозить воду или подогреть ее — они уйдут? — спросил он у Ньюта.

— Драконы спокойно обходятся без воды, особенно когда преследуют добычу. Довольно долго, — с сожалением признал Ньют.

— Запечатаем этот выход, — предложил Грегори, держа трубку в правой руке, а палочку в левой. — Пока ищем решение.

Персиваль обернулся к нему и кивнул. Пока твари через другие выходы выберутся из пещеры, они успеют скрыться в лабиринте. Проще всего — уничтожить драконов. Но если Ньют прав, это вопроса не решит. И, скорее всего, отвратит от дела единственного магозоолога, который готов бороться с тварями вместе с ними.

— Карман, — кивнул вбок и вниз Грегори

— Что? — Персиваль, уточнив направление взгляда аврора, посмотрел на карман пальто. В него лезло что-то мелкое, черное, отвратительно подтягивая щупальце. Под щелчок пальцев нечто исчезло, рассыпаясь в прах, одновременно прах посыпался с воротника, с рукавов... «Доркис», — ругнулся в сторону Персиваль и приказал Мартину и Грегори:

— Идите, найдете беммингов, прихватите с собой. Встретимся наверху.

— У тебя, — пыхнул дымом Грегори и, подтолкнув Мартина к выходу, скрылся в коридоре. Он не сомневался, что Грейвз в силах справиться с жалкой полудюжиной драконов.

Ньюта количество тварей и радовало — ясно, что авроры еще не успели как следует повоевать с ними, и угнетало — беммингов, чтобы накормить, найти будет сложно. Это далеко не все голодные драконы, которые поднялись на поверхность... Он юркнул в коридор и, сжав защитный купол до размеров выхода, подождал, пока к нему присоединится Персиваль. Тот очертил круг и принялся создавать стену, вплетая в магические блоки заклинания, которые Ньют не знал. Не простые защитные, с эффектом забвения. Когда стена была создана, Персиваль протянул руку:

— Флакон?

Спустя секунду Ньют сообразил, о чем речь, и передал флакон с отталкивающей паразитов жидкостью. Персиваль, не обращая внимания на запах, щедро полил одежду. Пара темных бесформенных комков скатилась с пальто и погибла под каблуками.

— Вот же дрянь! — Грейвз мельком взглянул на Ньюта, возвращая флакон,‌ но комментария не дождался. В стену бахнуло, потом еще раз, но без толку. Полдюжины ударов не заставили магическую конструкцию даже вздрогнуть. Каждый следующий тише предыдущего. Наконец удары прекратились.

— Ты уверен, что не стоило решить проблему проще? Нет драконов — нет проблемы.

— Вы уже решили проблему «проще». — Ньют перехватил чемодан, засовывая палочку за ухо, и зашагал прочь от запечатанной пещеры. У развилки коридоров его нагнал Персиваль и, подхватив под локоть, свернул направо. Здесь ход расширялся,‌ позволяя идти вдвоем бок о бок, и довольно долго шел прямо. Но света, который указывал бы на то, что где-то впереди идут Мартин с Грегори, не было.

— Что пошло не так?

Вопрос заставил Ньюта ссутулится. Все пошло не так, когда издали необдуманный закон об уничтожении беммингов. Дело не в том,‌ что он не разгадал причину неудачи. Это только первый эксперимент, показательный, но всего лишь первый. Подозрение, что разгадка рядом и будет означать лишь ухудшение ситуации, росло.

— Размножение беммингов не накормило драконов, потому что их слишком мало?

Новый вопрос вырвал Ньюта из размышлений и накрыл разгадкой. Он даже остановился, хотя драконы могли вот-вот найти выход из пещеры и броситься в погоню... Ответ лежал на поверхности. Ньют принялся делиться соображениями, выстраивая их на ходу в логическую цепочку.

— Бемминги отправляются в путь не каждое поколение. Десятки лет отделяют особей, которые смогли вернуться в свои поля, от стай, которые ушли, чтобы умереть под Нью-Йорком.

Персиваль кивнул и, мягко подтолкнув Ньюта в спину, двинулся дальше по коридору, показывая, что говорить можно и на ходу.

— Десятки лет они едят волшебные травы, семена редких растений, плоды, не брезгуют остатками амулетов, подъедают старые шкуры василисков, дохлых чупакабр, выводят детенышей в гнездах из вылинявшей шерсти оборотней и единорогов. Они становятся сильнее с каждым новым поколением...

— К концу спокойного периода в каждом бемминге накапливается много магии?

— Не столько, сколько в маге, но да, и, главное, их тысячи. Сотни тысяч.

— Стая обладает общей силой, равной кому? Дракону? — Грейвз обернулся, проверяя, нет ли погони, но коридор за ними был пуст и темен.

Ньют молча покачал головой и тут же поправился:

— Даже большей. Бемминги живут недолго, но вместе, всей стаей, они и по весу, и по собранной за поколения магии могут быть куда сильнее. Не ловче или способнее к управлению магией, но больше — грубой магической силой...

— Могут превзойти дракона.

— Да, и когда силы накапливается слишком много, стаи отправляются в путь. Магия сама направляет их на смерть. Слишком большая сила не может оставаться в равновесии с природой и уничтожает себя сама. В Северной Америке бемминги тонут в водах Гудзона. В пещерах под Нью-Йорком.

— Где их пожирают драконы.

— Точно. А сейчас стаи уничтожили авроры, и драконы останутся голодными. Мы можем размножить беммингов, но магии в них все равно будет мало. Не больше, чем в изначальной паре.

— Можно добавить своей силы, но ее все равно слишком мало?

— Да. — Голос Ньюта сильнее отдавался от стен, коридор расширялся. Они вот-вот выйдут к новой пещере или развилке ходов. — Рядом с сильным источником магии голодный дракон скорее заинтересуется источником, чем слабыми беммингами.

— Прекрасно.

— Что, извини?

— Мы не сможем накормить драконов, не обеспечив сильный источник магии. Настолько большой, чтобы хватило на создание нескольких стай беммингов. Но если такой источник будет, он, скорее всего, станет добычей какого-то одного или нескольких драконов, а остальные все равно продолжат охоту.

— Поэтому лучше разбить силу источника на тысячи мелких. — Ньют развел руками. — В природе все отлично продумано: удобнее всего кормить водных драконов беммингами.


	10. Глава 10

До следующего поворота они шли молча. Свет от люмоса Персиваля скользил по стенам, темнота, казалось, наступала на пятки быстрее, чем отбегала вперед.

— А куда авроры дели...

— Мы должны придумать...

Говорить Персиваль с Ньютом начали вместе, и так же умолкли, давая другому закончить фразу. Молчание затянулось еще на пару футов.

— Мертвых беммингов сдали в Контроль, — ответил Персиваль.

Слова эхом отразились от стен. Очередной перекресток навел Ньюта на неприятную мысль: раз они все еще не смогли догнать Мартина и Грегори, те воспользовались картой и уже вышли на поверхность. Зря остались они одни...

В конце дальнего коридора, уходившего вправо, мелькнул едва заметный огонек.

— Мартин? — негромко позвал Ньют.

Рука Грейвза немедленно легла на плечо, останавливая.

— Нам в другую сторону.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Там порт, — голос Персиваля звучал абсолютно уверенно.

Ньют принюхался — воздух из коридора слабо отдавал запахом морской воды. Свет мелькнул вдали, казалось, даже послышался обрывок разговора.

— Но там кто-то есть. Разве это не Грегори и Мартин?

— Нет. — Руку Персиваль так и не убрал, придерживая Ньюта за плечо. — У Мартина карта, они с пути не собьются. — Он немного помолчал и добавил: — И нам не стоит.

— Там кто-то есть.

Ньюту казалось, что он разглядел светлый серебристый бок, а шепот превратился в пение... Серебро, вода, пение. Он вспомнил рапорты. Это могла быть сирена! Как ее занесло в Гудзон? Каким чудом? Чемодан в руке потяжелел, и Ньют крепче сжал ручку.

— Сирена! Должно быть, та самая, из рапорта! — Ньют, не обращая внимания на руку, шагнул к правому коридору... И оказался накрепко прижат к стене, а чемодан вынули из рук. — В чем дело?

— Мы отправляемся наверх, в город.

— Пять минут, мы только посмотрим на нее, и все, — как можно мягче произнес Ньют.

— Нет.

— Почему? — Попытка уйти из-под контроля была осторожной, аккуратной, но его еще сильнее прижали к стене, так, что и дышать стало трудно.

— Не я написал в статье о том, что чудовища вот-вот выйдут на улицы и разнесут весь город.

— Ты ее читал!

— Не я один.

— Но забрать сирену — дело пары минут, не больше! — Ньют вздохнул полной грудью, услышал пение... и оказался прижат к стене, — Она не опасна...

— Ты написал, что дело не терпит отлагательства. Избежать катастрофы можно только бросив все силы на решение. Так и есть?

— Да.

— Тогда идем. — Персиваль крепко взял Ньюта под локоть и, унося чемодан, двинулся вперед, прочь от таинственного света, по коридору, из которого веяло сухим теплым воздухом. — Время заняться спасением Нью-Йорка. Считай, меня ты убедил.

Ньют, все еще шагая медленно, обернулся: свет, казалось, вспыхнул ярче — и исчез, скользнув за поворот. Слова Грейвза требовали уточнения.

— Убедил тебя, но этого недостаточно? — Ньют прибавил хода и зашагал рядом, хватка под локоть ослабла.

— Осталось всего ничего, — хмыкнул Грейвз, — найти решение проблемы и убедить Серафину, что наше лучше, чем ее.

— Потому что?..

— Ее решение тебе не понравится, — отрезал Персиваль. — Первое решение не понравится тебе, второе — мне. Нам нужно как можно быстрее найти выход, который всех устроит.

Коридор забирал наверх, воздух становился все теплее, приходил потоками, и вот уже послышался далекий мерный стук колес. Его ни с чем нельзя спутать — тоннель нью-йоркской подземки. Лабиринт старых коллекторов остался позади вместе с сиренами, драконами и тайнами. Впереди был большой город с большими проблемами.

В холле МАКУСА на пути к лифту они встретили Вайсса. Тот кивнул и показал Грейвзу большой палец, странно вздернул кулак — собирался задрать его выше головы, но в последний момент остановился на уровне плеча. Персиваль, взглянув в глаза Вайссу, свернул ко второму лифту и Ньюта с собой прихватил.

— Зайдем сперва ко мне.

— Разве мы не к госпоже Президенту?

— Не сразу.

Ньют не понял, почему Грейвз поменял решение, но был рад убедиться, что и Грегори, и Мартин добрались до Вулворт-билдинга без проблем. Оба они пили чай в приемной, пересказывая подземные приключения клеркам. С появлением начальства перерыв немедленно прекратился.

Персиваль молча прошел в кабинет и, закрыв дверь, отправил пальто на вешалку. Оно до сих пор разило антипаразитарным средством, но времени на очистку не было. К тому же в ближайшие пару дней от него даже волшебными средствами избавиться будет сложно.

— Оставь чемодан, — предложил Персиваль.

— Зачем? — Ньют инстинктивно прижал чемодан к себе. Не то чтобы он не доверял Грейвзу, но в МАКУСА ему не хотелось и на миг оставлять тварей без присмотра.

— Не стоит тащить их к Серафине.

— Но разве мы не на одной стороне?

Отрицательный жест, и Ньют вспомнил, как по одному только мановению пальцев Грейвза чемодан со всеми тварями вырвало у него из рук... Конечно, это был не Грейвз, а Гриндельвальд, но... Стоит ли злоупотреблять обещанием защиты?

Ньют поставил чемодан в шкаф, который распахнулся перед ним. Посмотрев на Грейвза, опустил заповедное сокровище в глубину, и створки хищно захлопнулись, он едва успел убрать руку.

— Идем, — не давая опомниться, Персиваль привычным жестом подхватил Ньюта под локоть и быстро провел через приемную. Следом за ними вышли и Грегори с Мартином.

Ньют заметил на кожаном плаще Мартина рыжие волоски. Конечно, они должны были там остаться, ведь аврор ловил беммингов, чтобы принести их драконам, но почему тогда они не только на лацкане и обшлагах рукавов, но и возле кармана? Сам карман подозрительно оттопыривался.

— Что это там у вас?? — не нашел ничего лучше, чем подойти с прямым вопросом Скамандер.

— Где? — беспечно обернулся Мартин.

— В кармане, — понизил голос Ньют. Грегори и Грейвз ушли вперед, и откровенному разговору ничто не мешало. К тому же Мартин наверняка не знал, как правильно ухаживать за беммингами.

Короткий взгляд на карман был слишком знаком Ньюту, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

— Ты хоть знаешь, чем их кормить?

— Примерно. — Аврор оглянулся, прежде чем прошептать слова едва ли в четверть голоса. Ньют понял, что Мартин не безнадежен.

— У тебя есть где его держать?

Аврор кивнул. Он стремительно становился все более симпатичным.

— Это мальчик или девочка? — задал коварный вопрос Ньют. Надо сказать, что он и сам далеко не с первого раза мог отличить беммингов, так что точно знал, что ответа у Мартина не будет.

— Мерлин его знает... — пробормотал Браун. — А что, это так важно?

— Дай посмотреть.

— Не дам! Если увидят, мне крышка.

— Хорошо, давай отойдем, или, хочешь, можем и вовсе в чемодан спуститься, я скажу, что тебя покусали и надо приложить лекарство.

— Вот еще. Покусанный беммингами — мне только новой кликухи не хватало в новой команде.

— Да кто тебя будет дразнить — не я точно!

— Ты нет, а за О’Нилом не залежит!

— Ладно, но к чему тебе бемминг? Экспериментировать будешь?

— Да нет... Тут такое дело...

Мартин выглядел смущенным и даже засунул руку в карман. Ньют решил, что он сейчас вытащит и выпустит зверька, но не тут-то было. Бемминга бережно погладили и так и оставили руку в кармане. Что самое интересное, зверек не выдирался, не пытался укусить, а спокойно сидел, судя по очертаниям руки — уткнувшись мордой в ладонь, и шевелился, то есть не был в ступоре, а принимал ласку! Удивительно.

— Какое? — заговорщическим тоном поддержал его Ньют.

— У меня был котенок, — поделился сквозь зубы Мартин. — Родители завели. До того как... До того как я отправился в интернат. Рыженький, всего неделю вместе были... И все. Сам знаешь, какие у нас порядки. — Он зло и беспомощно оглядел коридор МАКУСА. Грейвза и О’Нила не было видно. Ньют быстро заглянул в карман аврора — бемминг был рыжий и, судя по виду, здоровый, целый и невредимый. Ньют быстро закрыл карман и отошел на полшага.

— То есть больше животных у тебя никогда не было? — сочувственно прошептал он.

— Не отдам, — стиснул зубы Мартин.

— Только не перекармливай. И не мой, они сами вылизываются. И не корми после полуночи.

— А то что?

— Лучше тебе не знать. Просто не корми после полуночи. Договорились?

— Ладно.

Они ускорили шаг, чтобы догнать О’Нила и Грейвза.

В кабинет к Пиквери они входили под внимательным взглядом секретаря. Присутствие в приемной двух авроров, которые не делали попыток зайти вместе со всеми в кабинет, нервировало Ньюта. Может, и хорошо, что чемодан остался у Персиваля.

Когда дверь закрылась, Ньют почувствовал себя в ловушке. Стенные панели были так близко, темнота сгустилась, но через миг отступила, и он понял, что под руку его все еще поддерживают. В кабинете, кроме Пиквери, был Вайсс.

— Надеюсь, представлять вас не надо, — бросила Серафина, подходя к карте города. В самом ее центре, в районе порта все еще расходились красные круги заклинаний. — Что это, господа? Я же просила тихо спуститься, тихо навести порядок и уйти, а не будоражить весь город!

Никто не нарушил молчание.

— Что ж, — Серафина отошла от карты, — надеюсь, хотя бы все препятствия убраны, город в безопасности?

— Нет, — выступил Ньют. — Мы столкнулись с водными драконами, и оказалось, что их больше, чем...

— Вы с ними не справились, — казалось, Серафина смотрит только на Грейвза.

— Их слишком много, к тому же... — не замечая намеков, продолжал спорить Ньют.

— Хорошо. Послушаем икс-перта по магическим существам. — Пиквери опустилась в кресло и подперла подбородок пальцами, унизанными тяжелыми кольцами.

Оговорка Ньюта не побеспокоила. Проблемы госпожи Президента с произношением не входили в его компетенцию. Не то что водные драконы...

— Нам удалось обнаружить, что водные драконы поднимаются к подземным пещерам Нью-Йорка с периодичностью раз в шестьдесят лет. Делают они это для того, чтобы перед размножением набраться магических сил, пожирая тысячи беммингов. Стаи беммингов копят магические силы, поедая волшебные травы и злаки, а также другие магические материалы в течение полувека. Затем магия в их телах слишком усиливается, и стаи устремляются к Нью-Йорку, чтобы покончить с собой в подземельях.

— Для чего они выбрали мой город? — возмутилась Пиквери. — Неужели нельзя...

— Они выбрали это место, когда здесь еще не было города, — перебил ее Ньют. — Их телами закусывают водные драконы. Сложно сказать, кто пришел в Нью-Йорк первыми, бемминги или драконы, но они тысячелетиями прекрасно сосуществуют. Бемминги приходят умирать, драконы поднимаются к поверхности, чтобы их пожрать, а потом уходят вниз, чтобы размножиться. Поэтому вы не видите и не слышите о них ничего целых шестьдесят лет. Они живут в глубине и никак не тревожат людей.

— То есть, чтобы драконы ушли, их нужно накормить? — схватил суть проблемы Вайсс.

— Или уничтожить, — сухо откомментировала переход союзника на чужую сторону Серафина.

Молчание Вайсса заставило Пиквери обратить внимание на нового директора аврората.

— С твоими аврорами все в порядке? Они поправляются?

— Да. — Вайсс кивнул и посмотрел в сторону Ньюта. Тот с удивлением прочитал благодарность во взгляде. И кивнул в ответ.

— Я рад, — тихо произнес он.

— Есть потери?

— Все выздоровели.

— Тогда в чем проблема? — Пиквери продолжала буравить взглядом Вайсса.

— В том, что есть другое решение, более эффективное, чем прямое столкновение. Которое не пройдет незамеченным для не-магов, — вмешался в разговор Грейвз.

— Какое? Ты говоришь как магозоолог, — недовольно буркнула Серафина, и Ньют ухватился за удобную возможность.

— Так спросите об этом своих магозоологов! — воскликнул он. — У вас же столько специалистов! — Он понял, что сморозил что-то не то: от него уходили взглядами, и не только Пиквери и Вайсс, Персиваль также опустил глаза, правда, не сразу, через пару секунд.

— Профессор Небула, профессор Миитава, Ла-Фонтенер, множество других! Они работали в Нью-Йорке годами и с радостью поделятся наблюдениями.

— К сожалению, нет, — подвела итог Пиквери. — Некоторые... разъехались, а кое-кто не станет с нами разговаривать.

— Всегда можно принести извинения... — пробормотал Ньют и стушевался. Размах деятельности по удалению магозоологов из города, из всей Америки, больше походил на вредительство, и Ньют понял, о чем могли спорить в Ильверморни с МАКУСА.

— К сожалению, не всегда, — голос Грейвза звучал достаточно твердо для того, чтобы Ньют понял, что тему лучше не развивать.

— Хорошо, но тогда вам тем более необходимо верить мне на слово, раз уж я здесь единственный эксперт.

— На слово я никому не верю, — бросила Пиквери. — Но свидетели у вас есть. — Она посмотрела на Грегори. — Драконов много?

— Много, мадам, — склонил голову О’Нил.

— С ними можно справиться?

— Но... — едва начал Ньют, как Серафина энергичным жестом приказала ему молчать.

— Смотря какие методы использовать, — уклонился от ответа старый лис.

— Говори, Грегори.

— Открытое противостояние сильно проредит аврорат, — О’Нил не стал отвлекаться на возмущенные взгляды Грейза и Вайсса, — и будет замечено и не-магами, и магами.

— Настолько много? — поморщилась Серафина.

Грегори только кивнул в ответ.

— Вайсс, что думаешь?

— Отдел контроля всегда выдает излишне пессимистичный прогноз.

— Дешевле будет их накормить, — выдвинул свое мнение Грейвз.

— Дешевле? — ухватилась за предложение Серафина.

Персиваль пожал плечами, и квоффл экспертного мнения перешел к Ньюту.

— Проще и безопаснее накормить водных драконов, — Ньют немедленно воспользовался передачей, — но есть один тонкий момент.

— Какой?

— У нас не хватает магии. Бемминги копили ее полстолетия, а ваши авроры рассеяли их за пару недель. Причем трупы беммингов тщательно убирали и изолировали...

— Собрали и вывезли все, как записано в новых уложениях, — согласился Грегори. — По инструкциям об утилизации магических отходов.

— То есть они на дне залива и достать их невозможно? — уточнил Грейвз.

— На дне. — Грегори повертел в руках трубку, затем сунул в рот, чтобы через секунду произнести вердикт: — Не достать.

— Хорошо, но мы же можем сотворить сколько угодно беммингов силами наших магов!

— Можем, но не сколько угодно. Суммарная мощность тысяч и тысяч беммингов, которые десятки лет копили магию, поколение за поколением, очень велика...

— Насколько велика?

— Никто из сильных магов не станет рисковать всем своим запасом, — вмешался Грейвз, — а потерять придется не одному и не дюжине.

— Важно не только размножить беммингов, обычное умножение числа ничего не дает. Чтобы насытить драконов, нужны не магловские зверьки, нужна магия, — всплеснул руками Ньют.

— Пре-крас-но, — процедила по слогам Серафина, — но есть же и другие твари, которыми можно накормить драконов. Не так ли? — Она посмотрела на Скамандера, не нашла чемодан, взглянула на Персиваля и вернулась к Ньюту, на этот раз с куда более серьезным выражением лица.

— Кто у вас с собой сегодня, Скамандер?

— Ни... кого фактически. Чемодан пуст.

— Можете показать?

— Нет. — Ньют едва не шагнул назад, настолько пронизывающий взгляд был у Пиквери. — В любом случае, даже если я отдам своих тварей, их силы не хватит. Бемминги скопили слишком много, а ваши авроры все в буквальном смысле слова слили!

— И-зу-ми-тель-но! — Пиквери перешла на шипение.

Еще немного, показалось Ньюту, и она перейдёт на парселтанг.

— Мы не можем ни изъять тварей, чтобы накормить драконов, ни накормить их беммингами с помощью авроров. Хорошо, мы накормим их преступниками. Сколько магов в тюрьмах, Грейвз?

— Так не пойдет, — качнул головой Персиваль.

— Что «не пойдет»? Ответь на мой вопрос!

— Совет не даст разрешения на это.

— Совет не узнает! — Пиквери обвела глазами всех. Глядя на беснующегося президента, Мартин побледнел, но не отшатнулся и никак не показал свое отношение к происходящему.

— Я бы на это не поставил, — вынул трубку изо рта Грегори.

Серафина опустила взгляд на руки.

— Что вы предлагаете? — Вопрос прозвучал глухо, словно из глубокого колодца.

— Можно... — робко подал голос Мартин.

— Что? — с удивлением взглянула на него Пиквери.

— Мадам Президент, можно использовать амулеты, чтобы подпитать силой авроров, когда они будут размножать беммингов.

— Неплохо, — с одобрением взглянул на Мартина Вайсс. — Вот и ты на что-то сгодился. — Он опустил руку на плечо аврора и похлопал так, что тот чуть не отлетел к столу президента.

— Долго, — кивнул Персиваль, — придется перезаряжать и передавать людям все новые амулеты, но может сработать.

— Можно достать амулеты, хотя на это уйдет время. В запасах МАКУСА нет ничего по-настоящему сильного. Все в руках у Двенадцати, но можно будет провести переговоры, — убирая трубку в рукав, произнес необычно длинную речь Грегори.

— Постойте. — Ньют пытался ухватить мысль, которая крутилась рядом и никак не всплывала на поверхность. — Амулеты — это хорошо, но должен быть другой...

— Если Грегори говорит, что это сработает, зачем искать другой вариант? Чем вы еще недовольны, Скамандер? — едко бросила Серафина.

— Амулет... Да, точно! Есть же амулеты плодородия, они прекрасно подходят для размножения любых тварей! — выпалил Ньют. — Будет достаточно всего одного, чтобы добыть сколько угодно полных магии беммингов! У вас в МАКУСА есть такой?


	11. Глава 11

Бумага с резким шорохом поддалась под ножом, Ньют вспорол куб с сухими креветками и высыпал их в теплую воду. Еще немного, и они оживут, сонное заклинание спадет окончательно, можно будет аккуратно вылить ведро к раморе. Мороки с живым кормом было много, и оставлять на Банти такую заботу Ньют не стал.

Он не соврал Серафине, чемодан действительно был почти пуст, но хлопот все равно хватало. Злыдни, хоть и замкнулись друг на друге, иногда ссорились и то и дело прилетали шипеть, сидя у Ньюта на плечах. Нунду отказался уйти, и Ньюту пришлось придумать оправдание — для самого себя, чтобы оставить великолепного зверя. Маленькие мантикоры подрастали, но все так же нуждались в заботе и магозоолога, и вампуса. Расстаться с ними придется не скоро — взрослели они со скоростью обычного человеческого ребенка. Остальные... Ньют махнул рукой рунеспурам и понес в пещеру муравьиные яйца. Не забыть бы дать новым лунтелятам глистогонного, мало ли чего они могли нахвататься на магловских полях.

Пока рунеспуры лакомились яйцами, Ньют поневоле пытался прикинуть, получилось бы у Серафины накормить водных драконов тварями, если бы аврорам удалось изъять чемодан? Выходило, что живность у него была хоть и сильная, но недостаточно, чтобы компенсировать перебитых беммингов. Хоть Пиквери и не знала об этом, верить на слово Ньюту она не стала. Когда компания вернулась из кабинета президента в приемную к Грейвзу, оставив Вайсса обсуждать ситуацию в городе, их ждал сюрприз. Все четверо клерков в боевых стойках, как положено, клином выстроились перед дверью в кабинет шефа, защищая ее. Двое незнакомых авроров явно не ожидали сопротивления и имели весьма растерянный вид. Магией в воздухе не пахло, но казалось — через пару мгновений начнется стычка.

Под взглядом Грейвза авроры молча покинули кабинет, и только один, уже за дверью, выдавил «извините, сэр».

— Что тут происходит?

Вопрос был задан клеркам, которые, опустив палочки, по местам не расходились.

— Простите, сэр, — вышла перед Анна и провела быстрое «ревелио» на Ньюте. Тот вздрогнул.

— Превосходно, теперь я могу пройти к себе? — прищурившись на помощницу, спросил Персиваль.

— Конечно, сэр. — Анна шагнула в сторону, то ли не собираясь, то ли не решившись проверить еще и шефа. Или она была уверена, что со Скамандером за плечами никто другой в кабинет к Грейвзу не сунется.

В кабинете Персиваль первым делом проверил, на месте ли чемодан, и Ньют заглянул внутрь шкафа: судя по звукам и сигналам охранных заклинаний, все было в порядке.

— Вайсс успел предупредить? — спросил Грегори.

— Да.

Грейвз, казалось, не удивился ни визиту авроров, ни вопросу Грегори. Словно все они играли положенные роли: Персиваль тысячу раз прятал в шкафу чемоданы контрабандистов, Вайсс предупреждал его об опасности, а Серафина, несмотря на заведомую безнадежность попытки, все равно посылала авроров проверять кабинет, в который их не пустят.

Паб, в который после проверки чемодана они отправились обедать, был Ньюту знаком. Чуть позже за столик подсел Вайсс и без лишних церемоний выдал краткую сводку окончания разговора с Пиквери. Толковых магозоологов в Нью-Йорке не осталось. Профессор Небула жил сейчас в маленьком северном поселке, и Грейвзу предстояла поездка на Аляску. Надо проверить теорию Скамандера о том, что водных драконов можно накормить магическими беммингами, размноженными с помощью амулетов. Иначе аврорам придется воевать с водными драконами, и мир магов снова окажется под угрозой. Серафина передала просьбу заглянуть к ней вечером. Ньют заявил, что собирается отправиться на Аляску и поговорить с профессором лично, поскольку правильные вопросы о драконах задать сможет только он. Не факт, что Небула согласится разговаривать с сотрудниками МАКУСА, которые были причастны к увольнению. Персиваль мог спорить, но не стал. Ньют порадовался, что смог убедить Грейвза, а потом ему пришла в голову мысль, что тот мог согласиться из желания остаться вдвоем в дороге, и это было еще приятнее.

Поезд мчался по заснеженной равнине, пролетал сквозь полные темного холода леса, словно небольшая комета. Когда Ньют вылез из чемодана, Грейвз сидел, склонившись над книгой. Правда, стопка с левой стороны письменного стола выросла, а с правой поуменьшилась, но величина фолианта, раскрытого примерно на первой трети тома, не оставляла надежд на то, что изыскания закончатся к вечеру. Или даже к утру. Ньюту не раз приходилось искать сведения о повадках уникальных тварей или местах их обитания. С похода в библиотеки начиналось множество экспедицией. И как надолго можно застрять, потеряв счет времени, он хорошо знал. Неплохо было бы отдохнуть, но лучше разделить поиски на двоих, больше шансов управиться.

— Что ты ищешь?

Ньют обошел стол справа, заглянул: рисунок на странице был нечетким. Он шагнул еще, наклоняясь, коснулся коленом ноги Персиваля — тот убрал руку, давая подойти ближе. Ньют не задумываясь воспользовался предложением. Картинка, которую он не выпускал из виду, мигнула и расплылась сильнее. Книги защищала магия.

Эксперимент показал, что защита реагирует не на высоту или угол, под которым стоило смотреть на страницу, а на близость к Грейвзу. Лучше всего дерево с распятым обнаженным человеком было видно, если сесть на колени к Персивалю. Но надписи, шедшие вдоль кроны, и знаки, которые маркировали тело, все так же расплывались.

Ньют, отвлекшись от страницы, явно почувствовал, что его перемещения и ерзания по коленям Персиваля не прошли даром. В задницу упирался мощный стояк, да и у него самого стало тесно в паху. Трахаться времени не было, сожаление читалось и во взгляде Персиваля, который спросил совсем не о том, о чем хотелось бы Ньюту:

— Что ты видишь?

— Дерево, человека и, похоже, схему отметок, но... — Ньют еще раз наклонился над страницей: показалось или на миг стало яснее? Точно, мелькнуло перо совы, которая смотрела в упор с ветвей, и еще один предмет внизу, у корней. — Сова, перо и нож.

Он сосредоточился на словах, разбросанных вокруг рисунка, но как только сделал усилие, чтобы прочитать их, надписи принялись свиваться, словно змеи, очертания букв изменились, и стало еще хуже, чем было, взгляд повело в сторону. Ньют отвернулся.

— Надписи мне не разобрать.

— Понятно, — улыбка едва заметно скользнула по губам Персиваля.

Ньют почувствовал, что его колено мягко и ласково поглаживают, и на миг погрузился в приятные ощущения. По колену похлопали и легко сжали.

— Жаль, но, похоже, помочь с книгами я не смогу, — виновато улыбнулся Ньют.

— Не страшно. Отдохни, на Аляске будет не до сна.

Вставать и выходить из-за стола было не так приятно, но усталость брала свое. Широкая постель за ширмой притягивала внимание. Ньют не был уверен, что удастся легко заснуть. Он был уверен, что они оба хотели бы заняться сексом. Тело требовало разрядки, не понимая причин отказа. Заняться мастурбацией при Грейвзе, провоцируя — интересно, но нечестно. Но был и другой выход.

— Я плохо сплю в поездах. — Ньют замер, дожидаясь, пока Персиваль поднимет взгляд от книги и посмотрит на него. Примет ли он предложение? — Я сварю снотворное зелье и лягу. Если ты решишь присоединиться... я буду не против.

— Щедрое предложение.

Одобрение в голосе приободрило.

— Присоединиться к любому занятию. Ко сну и не только..

— Очень щедро. — Персиваль провел пальцами по странице, словно повторяя линии рисунка. — Ты отдаешь себя в мои руки добровольно, что бы там ни было?

— Да.

Ньют был уверен, что использовать беспомощность во зло Грейвз не станет. Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности,‌ оставаясь вдвоем. Он может себе позволить рискнуть и сделать новый шаг. Обрести новую степень доверия.

— Хорошо.

Тепло и одобрение обожгло сильнее прикосновений. Ньют отправился за травами, главное — не напортачить с отваром, раз уж он собрался поэкспериментировать. Подобрать состав так, чтобы не уйти за грань бесчувствия, в полный сон. Остаться неподвижным, не прикладывая к тому дополнительных усилий. Пройти по тонкой грани, собрав все плоды удовольствия. Он сможет.

Персиваль смотрел, как Ньют возвращается в чемодан. Не храни Серафина свои секреты так тщательно, сегодня они с Ньютом могли бы провести время весьма приятно. Мерлин знает, как нужен был им небольшой отпуск. Увы, государственные секреты скрывали от него, Грейвза, слишком долго. На разбор хитросплетений уйдет все свободное время. Нужно найти решение в книгах из семейной библиотеки,и никто, даже Ньют, которому он готов был доверить тайные знания, не может помочь. Чтобы искать информацию в заколдованных книгах, нужно время. Обряды посвящения шли неделю, быстрее ввести в курс дела не получится при всем желании.

Ему удалось найти в книгах способ пройти в мир, который никому не дает вернуться, а теперь надо было защитить двоих. Книги рекомендовали взять с собой спутника и оставить в потустороннем мире как плату за возвращение. Серафина настаивала на этом. Грейвза такой вариант не устраивал.

Оставалось штудировать том за томом в надежде, что хотя бы один из предков оказался достаточно упорным, чтобы проторить обходной путь, и достаточно логичным, чтобы, вернувшись, написать об удаче. Предки оказались народом педантичным, как и сам Персиваль, так что запись наконец нашлась. Даже с рисунками и нужными заклинаниями. Способ был не из простых и требовал подготовки, но, к счастью, Ньют вверил себя в его руки добровольно. Им должно хватить времени.


	12. Глава 12

Сварить сонное зелье было несложно. Сложнее соблюсти пропорции так, чтобы не просто уснуть, но потерять способность двигаться, оставив при этом чувствительность и возможность запомнить происходящее. Впрочем, и такой состав у Ньюта был. Когда чашка из-под отвара коснулась пола, Ньют с трудом подтянул руку на край постели. Широкое ложе находилось в конце вагона, и стол, за которым коротал поездку Грейвз, было видно хорошо.

Ньют не поверил своим глазам, когда вечером на одиноком перроне заброшенной станции на окраине Нью-Йорка, куда они пришли вчетвером, не увидел ни поезда, ни огонька на путях. Казалось, зимняя ночь и легкий снег, который таял, едва опускаясь на пальто, — единственное, что было на полустанке. Далеко-далеко светились окна в домах, двери в соседние здания были заколочены, а на рельсах не было не только старых вагонов или дряхлого списанного паровоза, но и свежих щепок или кусков угля: все подобрали и разнесли по домам мальчишки и старьевщики.

Грейвз протянул руку по направлению к рельсам, и из рукава на ладонь выкатился игрушечный поезд. Паровоз и два вагона — с углем и пассажирский. Паровоз присвистнул и, слетев с ладони, устремился к рельсам, становясь все больше, разрастаясь в стороны, сверкая железным боком. Пахнуло угольной пылью, перрон заволокло дымом, и на рельсах рядом с ними встал красавец-паровоз в черном и серебре, с полным угля грузовым вагоном и пассажирским литерным с единственной дверью, где за бархатными шторами горел свет и угадывалось тепло.

— Сэр? — хрипло каркнул голос сзади, и Ньют посторонился. Мимо него по краю платформы прошли два гоблина, оба одинаково кивнули Грейвзу, надвинули кепки на лоб и поднялись на паровоз.

— Повеселитесь тут. — Персиваль протянул руку сначала Грегори, потом Мартину, который явно не ждал подобного личного прощания и пожал ее с опаской.

— Возвращайтесь. — Грегори вытащил трубку изо рта для одного-единственного слова и снова окутал перрон ароматным дымом.

Ньют молча прошел к вагону. Своей эту компанию он все еще не считал и удивился, когда Мартин шагнул наперерез, протянул руку и пожелал удачи. Недоуменно обернулся и наткнулся на дружеское подмигивание О’Нила. Кивнул в ответ и понес чемодан в вагон, навстречу свету из распахнутой Персивалем двери.

Пуховая подушка под щекой проваливалась все глубже. Они ехали сутки, и все это время Грейвз провел за книгами. Перестук колес затихал, и наконец ватная тишина и сонный морок охватили Ньюта полностью, лишая возможности владеть телом и чувствами. Только осязание еще оставалось и даже обострилось.

Казалось, прошла вечность, процеженная по капле сквозь тугую ткань льняного холста, пока матрас рядом не прогнулся от тяжести тела. Ньют попробовал шевельнуться — лучше испытать действие зелья сейчас, чем посреди сессии обнаружить, что его хватка ослабла, — но не смог. Персиваль тем временем шепнул что-то, потом громче позвал по имени. Ни повернуться, ни даже выдохнуть звук Ньюту не удалось. Не смог он вздохнуть сильнее, когда Персиваль наклонился и теплое дыхание коснулось губ. Даже ресницы не дернулись в отчаянной попытке поднять веки. Хороший отвар вышел на этот раз, годный.

Годный настолько, что Ньют внутренне закричал, когда его спины, выставленной напоказ и обнаженной, коснулось лезвие ножа. Не сильно, лишь намечая линию, но изогнутая черта, проведенная по спине, поднимаясь к лопатке, горела, словно лезвие прорезало кожу. И в то же время ощущения были иными: по спине не текла кровь, черту не пекло, не щипало сукровицей. Она словно горела, медленным, угасающим пламенем и затихла — ровно до тех пор, пока с другой стороны нож не прошелся точно таким же движением.

Третье, четвертое, еще полдюжины касаний уже не были неожиданностью и оказались совсем не так болезненны, как мнилось поначалу. Боль была терпимой, хлесткой, приносила привычное успокоение и медленно погружала в ровное состояние. Сквозь боль и покой Ньют понаблюдал, какой рисунок магией выводит на его спине Персиваль. Выходило что-то похожее на перья. Хотя знаки на основании черепа, на боках и у крестца были ему незнакомы. Затем Персиваль раздвинул его ягодицы, касаясь рукой промежности. Движение было нежным и на контрасте с болью утешительным. Ньют едва смог вздохнуть, неглубоко, дыхание в состоянии сна было совсем легким; его придавило тяжестью, вбило в матрас — проникновение было резким и глубоким, непривычно сильным, особенно после перерыва. Но без смазки не обошлось, потому что ни резкой боли, ни тянущей рези не было — видимо, лубрикант наколдовали заранее. Оставалось только выгадать моменты, чтобы вдохнуть среди резких толчков, вдавливающих в постель и мягкие подушки. Ньют едва не задыхался, но неподвижность, быстрые движения и легкая нехватка воздуха привели к тому, что напряжение нарастало быстрее обычного.

Мысль, что с ним поступят, как будет угодно, и возможности помешать нет и не будет, что всю ответственность за происходящее приняли и никогда не переложат на него, раскрепощала желание, и, к позору своему, Ньют кончил слишком быстро. Слишком хорошо, слишком беспомощно было. Голова плыла и кружилась все время после оргазма. Персиваль с силой продолжал брать его, пока не кончил сам.

Ньют еще успел почувствовать, как его переворачивают на бок, легко гладят по щеке и после — по спине, проводя по горячим следам рисунка, и провалился в обычный сон, не выныривая на поверхность, не просыпаясь полностью от заколдованной дремы.

Утро наступило внезапно. Картина была мирной и успокаивающей: Персиваль спал, рот чуть приоткрылся, мерное дыхание колебало пушинку на подушке. Ньют хотел было выскользнуть из постели и заняться делами, но понял, что укрыт одеялом и прижат к матрасу рукой и ногой Персиваля. Это было странно, непривычно и... приятно, так что он полежал пару минут, прежде чем выпутаться из объятий. Ничего не поделаешь, рунеспур и нунду не любят ждать.

К тому моменту как Ньют вернулся в вагон из чемодана, обиходив питомцев, Персиваль уже проснулся и, сидя за столом, насвистывал мелодию, разглядывая ту самую книгу. На столе на подогреваемых блюдах безуспешно пытался остыть завтрак. Окна поезда, вставшего на опушке заснеженного леса, просвечивало солнце, расчерчивая косыми полосами теней пространство между Ньютом и Персивалем.

Снег легко хрустел под ногами, заклятие левитации позволяло идти по лесу, скользя по сугробам, оставляя нечеткие следы на пушистой поверхности. Тяжелые лоси проваливались на тропе по середину бедра при ходьбе по глубокому снегу. Сосны сменились ельником, снега под ногами стало меньше, и Грейвз наконец остановился.

— Сыграем в игру? — предложил он настолько внезапно, что Ньют, поворачиваясь, стряхнул с ветки добрый фунт снега себе за шиворот.

— В какую? — осторожно поинтересовался он. Выспаться было здорово, неспешно прогуляться тоже, но что они здесь делают, когда в Нью-Йорке ситуация накаляется все больше?

— В охоту. Расходимся и ловим друг друга. Думаю, ты отлично умеешь в нее играть.

Ньют дернул плечом. Это была игра, в которую жизнь с ним играла каждый день. Не то чтобы он считал себя лучшим из охотников, но несомненно был профессионалом. Другой вопрос, зачем Грейвзу потребовалось такое развлечение.

— И какой приз?

Персиваль довольно кивнул, вопрос для него был очевидно важным.

— Пропуск в Эй.

— А что остается проигравшему?

— Тот, кто выиграет, получает пропуск на две персоны.

— У нас точно есть время на такую игру?

Ньют оставил чемодан в поезде по предложению Персиваля и не был уверен, что они вернутся к вечеру, на охоте всякое могло случиться. Лучше было бы держать его при себе. Там и набор ловушек куда интереснее, чем тот, что он носил с собой в пальто.

— У нас нет времени ее откладывать.

Снег вокруг был пушистым и ровным — никто не проходил по этой полянке сегодня. Ньют перелетел за одну из елей, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не смахнуть с могучих ветвей ни одного комка снега, и встал на свободную прогалину на подветренной стороне. В центре одной из таких полян его час назад ждала неприятная ловушка, избежать которой удалось только благодаря лиане, и полчаса он несся по лесу, чувствуя преследователя за спиной, а потом еще столько же запутывал следы. Прошлая атака не удалась, счет неудач примерно три к трем, и новый раунд должен был наконец завершиться в чью-либо пользу. Во всяком случае, Ньют на это горячо надеялся: солнце уже перевалило за полдень и скоро начнет клониться к горизонту. Полярный день куда короче нью-йоркского.

Приготовив все необходимое, он медленно стал подниматься в воздух. Ели косились и недовольно покачивали шапками, свистнул встревоженно поползень, но незнакомец не стал отбирать добытое с боем семечко, и птица успокоилась. Все было готово.

Он вырвался из-под снега в тот самый момент, когда Персиваль сбил подсадного голема с ветвей ели. Тяжело было сидеть в паре дюймов под добычей, прежде чем та шевельнется, и выбрать нужный момент, но наблюдение за охотой нунду показывало, что это лучшая тактика в борьбе с самыми сильными противниками. Так и оказалось. Ловчее заклинание сковало руки и уронило черную палочку на снег. Кисти Грейвза были опутаны и связаны так, что беспалочковая магия оказалась для него недоступна. Слишком хорошо Ньют знал, как противник может управлять заклинаниями всего лишь одним движением пальца. На рот Персиваля легли чары безмолвия.

Ньюту пригодились навыки ловли магических тварей в магловских городах: вытащить рунеспура из подвала, не привлекая внимания хозяина гостиницы, похитить флипвика из клетки в храме, не потревожив священнослужителей — Ньют годами оттачивал умения. Каждая неудачная попытка обходилась слишком дорого, иногда даже заканчиваясь смертью ценного животного. Он не хотел рисковать победой. Сегодня у него было интересное предложение для противника. Может быть, так далеко от города и власти Персиваль решится его принять. Ради своего же блага.


	13. Глава 13

Он встал вплотную, касаясь телом тела, от икр до затылка, и тяжелое дыхание было наградой. Охота разгорячила обоих. Вот только, в отличие от Персиваля, досады в движениях губ Ньюта не чувствовалось.

— Даже не думай. — Дополнительное заклинание обездвижило руки Персиваля от ладоней до локтя. — И... не расстраивайся, я ловил драконов когда-то... Почти поймал, — признал старое поражение Ньют. И угадал, не услышал, презрительное «хм» на выдохе.

— Все равно победа за мной.

В ответ дернули плечом.

— Знаешь, — Ньют прижался бедрами к заманчиво округлой заднице, — в качестве награды за выигрыш я могу попросить... о смене роли? Клянусь, ты не пожалеешь.

Кажется, или передергивание плечами больше похоже на задумчивый что? , чем на яростную попытку освободиться?

— Не потому, что мне не нравится то, как мы... взаимодействовали до сих пор. Мне нравится. — Ньют выдохнул в серебристо-черный затылок и прижался к нему губами. Вряд ли он позволил бы себе эту ласку, если бы Персиваль был свободен, но раз уж он выиграл... и спрашивает разрешения на все остальное — хоть эту вольность можно?

— Мне кажется, что тебе... понравилось бы. Хоть раз отпустить себя на волю. Отдать контроль в чужие руки. Позволить себе все — не заставляя выверять каждое движение, под чужим руководством, с ответственностью не в твоих руках.

Выдох был ему ответом, тихий, длинный. Сомнение?

— Я знал многих... кому это не помешало бы. В людях это чувствуется ничуть не хуже, чем в тварях. Ты же знаешь, я могу управиться с любой тварью. Может, не в любом человеке. Но с тобой мы бы поладили. — Ньют перешел на открытый разговор. Так проще — обращаться к сути того, с кем имеешь дело.

— Так что, попробуем? — Он снова коснулся затылка, на этот раз ладонью, легко и в то же время властно проводя сверху вниз, оглаживая, точно строптивого зверя.

Секунда — и голова качнулась из стороны в сторону.

«Нет».

— Жаль. — Ньют чуть отступил, и заклинания рассеялись. Он напрягся. Сзади, казалось, кто-то легко коснулся пальто — то ли палочкой, то ли еще чем-то твердым. Ньют замер.

— Жаль, но победу отдать не могу, — усмехнулся Персиваль, — Не в этот раз, — прозвучало примиряюще, словно «когда-нибудь потом», и Ньют сложил эти слова в свой запасник: лучше иметь призрачное обещание, чем никакого.

— Обернись, только очень аккуратно, и не подавайся назад, — слова Персиваля были подсказкой.

Ньют очень медленно повернул голову. Так и есть, касание клыков к пальто ему не померещилось. Полупрозрачное тело гигантской мантикоры — защитное заклинание, понял Ньют, настоящая взрослая мантикора уже убила бы их обоих, — поднималось прямо за ним. Хвост с жалом и смертоносным ядом, каплей собравшимся на самом конце, висел у виска. Жало дрогнуло, и капля сорвалась вниз. Острая боль пронзила скулу, и мир померк.

Он пришел в себя в воздухе. Руки стянуты ремнем, весь вес на них, кожу жжет и морозит ледяная хвоя. Одежды не осталось, яйца поджимаются от встречи с колючими ветвями.

— Прости, Ньют. — Слова ложились одно за одним быстро, словно треск еловых ветвей в костре у подножия ели. — Доверься мне. Так нужно. — Вычурная деревяшка легла на губы, на челюсть надавили, чтобы открыть рот, на затылке кожаные завязки сложились в тугой узел. — Стоп-слова не будет.

Ньют вздрогнул, но не стал ни отбиваться, ни мотать головой. До сих пор их договор исполнялся дословно. Несмотря на определенные хитрости с его стороны. Грейвзу он верил. Настолько, насколько мог доверять человеку. Он вытерпит любую боль, нужно это для дела или для удовольствия Персиваля.

С ветки выше слетел ком снега. Ньют поморгал, стряхивая с ресниц быстро тающие снежинки, и поднял взгляд: на вершине устроилась проверить, что происходит, большая полярная сова. Огромная — мощные крылья, которые она распустила, глядя за спину Ньюту, достигали в размахе метров двух. Таких сов и в Хогвартсе не видели. Она резко вскрикнула, и Персиваль тут же стянул руки туже, плотнее притягивая к стволу ели. Еще один ремень обхватил пояс Ньюта и связал его с шершавым, покрытым натеками смолы стволом. Он думал, что ноги останутся свободными, но Персиваль привязал их отдельно, каждую к своей ветви, прочными петлями, которые позволяли двигать их туда и сюда, но не давали ни пнуть с размаху, ни свести и сжать вместе. Понять, зачем это нужно, было несложно. Сова одобрительно отозвалась пронзительной трелью. От поезда они ушли достаточно далеко, даже если Ньют будет кричать во всю мощь легких, что непросто с дощечкой во рту, гоблины не услышат. Да даже если бы услышали, беспокоиться бы не стали.

Острие ножа легко коснулось обнаженной лопатки, и Ньют от неожиданности вздрогнул.

— Спокойно, — услышал он. Сквозь слегка учащенное дыхание, или показалось? Почти как вчера.

Но на этот раз лезвие резало по-настоящему. Кожа поддавалась под линиями, рука уверенно нажимала, и по спине ручейками, как снег в апреле, текла кровь, скапливаясь в ложбинке над ягодицами, срываясь вниз, на покрытые толстым слоем снега лапы. Сова завертелась, спустилась ниже и смахнула на лицо Ньюту еще ком снега. Грейвз вытащил из кармана платок и завязал ему глаза. Когти, в ту же минуту впившиеся в левое плечо, и вес, который заставил наклониться в сторону, безошибочно дали понять, кто снизошел до того, чтобы спуститься к теплому телу. Вот только зачем? Ответ Ньют получил очень скоро.

Острые когти впились в плечо, прокалывая до кости, другая лапа прочертила на левом плече линию, симметричную той, что взрезал Персиваль на правом. Все-таки ритуал. Кровь потекла сильнее, сова не скупилась на движения и раны, Персивалю приходилось успевать за когтями, которые могли нанести три росчерка вместо одного.

Наконец рисунок был закончен. Птица поставила жирную точку, вонзив клюв рядом с основанием шеи, а с правой стороны в тело вонзился нож. Ньют дрожал, холод пробрался сквозь адреналиновую пелену, спину резало и тянуло, кровь продолжала сбегать по ягодицам и капать, просачиваясь, из промежности, с яиц, с члена. Разведенные ноги намекали на то, что этим дело не кончится. И точно.

После минутной тишины за спиной резко закричал Грейвз, и тут же когти с плеча Ньюта исчезли. Странным, хриплым клекотом закончился крик, и человеческие зубы впились в шею, сминая плоть, куда сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.

Член, который Ньют ощутил в заднице всего через мгновение, был знаком, до боли знаком, но манера, с которой его быстро и резко имели, не имела ничего общего с тем, как занимался сексом Персиваль. Ньют изнемогал, было больно, и одновременно в нем росла волна душной похоти. Он был уверен, что в теле Грейвза жила сейчас какая-то нечисть, ибо не мог человек так драть его плоть, оставаясь человеком. Боль пронзила поясницу, разобрала ягодицы, крылья хлопнули за спиной, сгоняя с вершины ели снежную лавину. Когда с лица Ньюта стаяли хлопья и лед, лес был под ногами, покрытыми потеками крови, и с каждым рывком становился все дальше. Рот был свободен, и Ньют закричал от боли, которая пронзала плечи. И потерял сознание.

Персиваль очнулся на земле. Под боком скользит ледяная корка, колени прижаты к груди, руки обнимают их в тщетной попытке согреться. Тянет льдом, запахом пепла... и крови. Он вдохнул и закашлялся: рот был набит перьями и еще какой-то вязкой дрянью. Дважды падая и срываясь на землю, он все-таки поднялся на колени, потом привстал, оглядываясь, и наткнулся взглядом на смятую, изломанную фигуру: рыжий, кожа на руках почти синего оттенка, весь в крови.

Персиваля согнуло, и он бросился в лес — у ближайших кустов, накрытых снежным облаком, его выворачивало и колотило полдюжины минут. Едва утерев рот, он на подгибающихся ногах, спотыкаясь по сугробам, падая, побрел к Ньюту. Догоревший костер едва тлел, протаяв до земли. Крови под рыжей головой было много, но еще больше там, где сходились бедра. Но чудо, пульс все еще бился едва заметной синей жилкой на горле, так что Персиваль подхватил на руки неожиданно тяжелое тело и потащил его к остаткам костра. Две стопки верхней одежды по мановению руки опустились на снег, и поверх них лег Ньют. Закутывая его в черное пальто, Грейвз не произнес ни слова.

Заклинание подхватило последнюю искру, и огонь разгорелся вновь, пожирая стопку дров, запасенную на всякий случай. После в костер легли смолистые ветви ели, которые валялись в беспорядке под деревом. Опустился треугольник с котелком, в закипевшую воду устремились сухие травы. Несколько пассов над отваром, охлаждающее заклинание — можно пить. Персиваль глотнул и поморщился, такая горечь пронзила. Теперь можно было влить напиток и в Ньюта — если тот не отторгнет, шансы у них еще будут.

Первую порцию зелья Ньют выпустил наружу через минуту. Вторая продержалась в нем пять. Третья, последняя, несмотря на уговоры Персиваля, едва не покинула его. Но Скамандер оказался бойцом и все-таки сумел удержать отвар в себе. Персиваль одел его, стараясь не бередить раны, укутал в пальто и, подняв на руки, двинулся к поезду. Обе волшебные палочки он зажал в руке, и они перепачкались кровью, его и Ньюта, которая все еще продолжала пятнать руки.

В вагоне было тепло, куда теплее, чем нужно, усталость быстро разливалась по телу. Ньют стал вдвое тяжелее, чем был, пока снег хрустел под ногами. Теплая вода хлынула в ванну и мгновенно окрасилась в розовый, смывая кровяные потеки с плеч, ног и рук. Персиваль отыскал на полке с зельями заживляющие, взял сразу два флакона и, отмерив необходимое количество капель, нанес смесь на губку. Под аккуратными движениями страшные рваные следы на плечах Ньюта закрылись, шрамы сперва набухли, затем истончились до едва заметной паутины росписи. Кажется, часть старых следов тоже исчезла. Хорошо бы Ньют не был против... Что ж, он добавил достаточно новых.

Следы сорванных ремней на руках, пояснице, щиколотках растворились, словно их и не было. Обрабатывать раны между ног было сложнее, но Персиваль со вздохом облегчения понял, что ничего серьезного не случилось. Пара глубоких порезов на бедре, нехороших, но излечимых, зато никаких внутренних повреждений. Вода в ванне окрасилась в красный, Персиваль собрал и вышвырнул ее наружу одним движением руки. В распахнутое окно ворвался холодный воздух и принес запах мороза и свежести. Новая вода была теплее, новые зелья окрасили ее в сине-зеленый, светящийся, словно волны на побережье Сардинии в солнечный день. Грейвз провел на острове всего неделю, но тот отпуск запомнил надолго. Жаль, что вернуться в Сассари не вышло, изучать магические сооружения Сардинии было интересно. Впрочем, планы когда-нибудь вернуться он все еще лелеял.

Ньют выглядел лучше, но до сих пор не пришел в себя. Прикинув совместное действие зелий, Персиваль, тщательно отбирая флаконы из секретера, смешал в стакане еще несколько и принес к ванне. Влить в рот удалось без труда, заставить проглотить пару ложек эликсира — тоже. Бледность покидала светлую кожу быстро, едва заметный серо-голубоватый оттенок сменялся чуть заметным розовым. Ньют вздрогнул и открыл наконец глаза.

— Ты?!

— Ш-ш-ш. — Персиваль приложил палец к губам. — Все... завершилось.

— Да ну... — Недоверие в голосе Ньюта было понятным, как и то, что тот украдкой пошевелил плечами, ногами, размял правую руку.

— Твоя одежда и палочка рядом. — Персиваль кивнул на сложенную стопкой одежду на полу рядом с ванной.

Ньют вытянул шею, посмотрел: палочка лежала поверх рубашки так, что взять ее не составило бы труда. И не стал протягивать руку. Плечи еще сводило, но скорее от напряжения, чем от боли или холода. Между ног тянуло, но резкой боли или давления не было нигде в теле. Значит, встреча с... совой была или галлюцинацией, или закончилась без особого ущерба. Для него, во всяком случае.

— Как ты?

Персиваль пожал плечами.

— Узнаем через день-полтора. — Он присел на табурет рядом с ванной и взял Ньюта за руку. — Ты можешь не спускаться пока в чемодан?

— Почему?

Вопрос остался без ответа. Ньют поступал так, если знал, что ответ не понравится, и логично предположил, что Персиваль не хочет ни врать ему, ни отвечать на вопрос.

— Да, но если я не вернусь через двое суток, он отправится обратно в... В надежное место.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Персиваль. — Даже отлично, меньше соблазн.

Фразу он не закончил, но оба поняли ее однозначно — о притязаниях Серафины на чемодан трудно было забыть.

— Если составишь инструкцию, я могу сходить и покормить всех.

— Спасибо, — Ньют задумался ненадолго, — но лучше не стоит. Еды на это время хватит, я предусмотрел такой вариант.

— Прекрасно.

Облегчение и одобрение, которые прозвучали в голосе Персиваля, теплом легли на сердце Ньюта. Одобрения ему не хватало остро, и то, как охотно, не задумываясь, одаривал его Грейвз принятием таких простых и в то же время тяжелых для понимания другими особенностей, было прекрасно. Словно под светом солнца расправлялись и оживали скрученные листья лукотрусов. Ньют чувствовал себя так же.

— Присоединяйся. — Ньют чуть подвинулся в ванне. Вода была еще теплой, а места достаточно для обоих. Не факт, что его хватит на что-то большее, чем простое присутствие рядом, но уж теплой водой он готов поделиться. А судя по виду Персиваля, от которого несло дымом костра, — на воротничке рубашки пригрелся пух, на щеке угольный след, в волосах пара старых желтых игл и пепел, — ему бы стоило и согреться, и принять ванну.

Грейвз раздумывал недолго. Добавил горячей воды заклинанием — Ньюта сразу повело от тепла, скинул одежду и влез, сел напротив, вытягивая ноги вдоль бедер партнера. Уровень воды поднялся до шеи, и Ньюта сначала бросило в дрожь, изгоняя последние остатки холода из тела, а затем разморило. Чтобы не заснуть, он перебрался поближе к Персивалю. Прислонился, дождался, пока рука легла на плечо, прижала к себе, перекатился головой на грудь. А через несколько минут дремы действительно отключился, провалился в глубокий сон и уже не чувствовал ничего до самого утра.


	14. Глава 14

Утро встретило Ньюта запахом жареного мяса и ароматом свежемолотого кофе. Обычно он даже в Америке заваривал травы, но на этот раз не удержался и попробовал местный напиток, который Грейвз тянул, словно диковинную сладость. Горький вкус оказался под стать горькому аромату. Ньют поставил чашку — сытный завтрак, на его взгляд, не требовал дополнительных вкусовых впечатлений, — и дождался, пока Персиваль допьет свой напиток. Через пять минут они уже подъезжали к небольшому поселку и, стоя на террасе в торце вагона, рассматривали дым над трубами домов, сине-красный флаг, который развевался над единственным двухэтажным строением, и стаю собак, которая изо всех сил облаивала поезд.

У местных прибытие внепланового паровоза вопросов не вызвало. Почтмейстер было высунулся из небольшого вокзала, но гоблины отвели ему глаза, и к поезду никто так и не вышел: ни из начальства, ни даже из местных мальчишек.

Персиваль пошел от поезда, не бросив машинисту с кочегаром ни слова, и Ньют поспешил за ним. Чемодан привычно стукнул по ноге, и он зашагал плавнее — снега было по щиколотку, можно не заморачиваться левитацией. Оставить зверей в вагоне он не решился, гоблинам доверия не было.

Может, ему представится случай познакомить профессора Небулу с питомцами и узнать много новой информации. Возможно, профессору будут нужны какие-то травы или ингредиенты из его запасов, да и он сам сможет пополнить коллекцию редкими растениями. Например, снежниками — эти цветы распускаются в самую середину зимы. В лютые морозы они цветут под метровыми сугробами и уходят под землю с первыми ручьями. Нигде, кроме Аляски, они не встречались. Хотя Ньют удивлялся, почему бы снежникам не расти в Восточной Сибири, где можно встретить и двух-, и трехметровые сугробы... На таких просторах отыскать снежники без помощи местных жителей не выйдет.

Когда Ньют вынырнул из своих мыслей, поселок почти исчез из виду. Они шли по дороге, уходившей в бескрайнее белое поле, сбоку виднелись невысокие рощи странных приземистых елок и гнутых берез. Персиваль свернул с дороги к низкорослому лесу, и пришлось подключить левитацию: снега здесь было много, где-то неподалеку, возможно, таились и снежники, но на поиски времени не было. Они прошли еще около часа и свернули на запад. Молчание становилось гнетущим, и Ньют, послушно следовавший за Грейвзом, наконец догнал его и зашагал рядом.

— Что за поселок, в котором заключен профессор Небула?

— Заключен?

— Не лучший способ ответить на вопрос...

— Не лучший повод для беседы, — парировал Персиваль. — Хотя... Ладно. Поселок Эй — секретный город, который МАКУСА пришлось построить несколько веков назад, — начал он и тут же вынужден был прерваться.

— Почему ты не знал, что профессор находится там?

Персиваль поморщился.

— Это настолько засекреченный поселок, что о нем знают лишь члены Наблюдательного совета и президент. Знание о том, как туда попасть и где именно он расположен, переходит от президента к президенту во время инаугурации.

— Президент после неё становится членом Наблюдательного совета?

— Верно. И дает клятву не нарушать тайны. Поселок основали давным-давно для магов, слишком ценных, чтобы умереть, и слишком сильных, чтобы содержать их пожизненно в тюрьме внутри страны.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— То, что ваш Азкабан — расточительство. Прятать в него сильных магов — все равно что убивать. Год-другой, и они сходят с ума. Даже если выясняется, что они невиновны, — вернуть тех, кто долго общался с дементорами, невозможно, — отбрил Персиваль.

Ньют задумался. Такой подход от практичного Грейвза, с одной стороны, покоробил — поскольку расточительной казалась манера американцев убивать магов. С другой стороны — убить его хотел Гриндельвальд, а он американцем не был. Возможно, Ньют был слишком строг к американцам и МАКУСА?

— Так кого же вы отправляете в Эй? — попытался он перенаправить разговор в правильное русло.

— Несогласных, — качнул головой Персиваль. — Тех, кто принципиально не поддерживает линию МАКУСА и при этом слишком силен и может привлечь на свою сторону общественное мнение…

— Всего лишь?

—…И при этом нарушил закон. Просто так в Эй попасть невозможно. А еще тех, кто совершил тяжкое преступление, но раскаялся и действительно слишком ценен, чтобы навсегда быть потерянным для магического сообщества. И тех, кто согласился сотрудничать, кого тяжело охранять круглые сутки в большом городе, таком, как Нью-Йорк. А еще тех, кто рискует в магических экспериментах, несмотря на запреты и предупреждения, считая, что высокая магия требует жертв.

— Словом, всех добропорядочных несогласных граждан, сумасшедших ученых и раскаявшихся преступников?

— Взрывоопасная смесь. Слишком ценная, чтобы разбрасываться, и слишком опасная, чтобы держать в кармане неподалеку.

— И вы упекли их на Аляску?

— Здесь они живут вместе с доверенными сторожами, а еще их охраняет сама земля. В поселок нельзя попасть без талисмана, переданного президентом, и ее разрешения. — Персиваль прикоснулся к пальто там, где, как Ньют понял, прятался потайной карман. — Даже с ними попасть в Эй непросто. — Он нахмурился и посмотрел на снег: они шли по следам — по собственным следам, как убедился Ньют, разглядывая прочерки под ногами.

— Ладно. — Персиваль хмуро посмотрел по сторонам и вытянул из рукава белое перо — полярной совы, заметил Ньют, — и отправил его лететь по ветру. С соседней ели раздалась пронзительная трель, и Ньют вздрогнул. После вчерашней охоты этот голос он уже не спутает с другим. Береза перед ними дрогнула и скинула снег с ветвей — на ней сидела огромная белая птица. Она посмотрела на путников желтыми глазами, мигнула и, тяжело поднявшись на крыло, перелетела на следующее дерево, подальше.

— Идем, быстрее, — бросил Персиваль и пошел вслед за совой.

Они зашагали в темпе, который больше был уместен на хороших британских проселках, чем в заснеженному лесу. Через полчаса Ньюту пришлось расстегнуть пальто и задуматься, что хорошо было бы и пиджак снять. Зато под ногами был девственный снег. Один раз пришлось переправляться через неглубокую реку, дважды — через буреломы. Они не отстали от совы, но держаться в таком темпе было непросто даже магам.

Наконец они вышли к извилине крупной реки и пошли вдоль русла. Лес отступал от воды на пару ярдов, идти стало легко. Сова заложила полукруг и уселась в том месте, где река круто брала влево, пересекая путь. Персиваль подошел к мысу, обернулcя на птицу, которая не собиралась покидать ветвь низко согнутой ели, и коротко махнул рукой.

— Нам на ту сторону, — кивнул он Ньюту.

— Полетим?

— Аппарируем.

Персиваль протянул руку, на кисть которой был намотан талисман. Ньют вложил свою ладонь в чужую — и через секунду они оказались на другой стороне. Здесь идти стало легче — словно пелена, которая мешала дышать, спала. Ньют даже притормозил, чтобы не обгонять спутника: похоже, что правый берег реки только на него подействовал ободряюще. Вдалеке виднелся огромный сугроб, с каждым пройденным шагом он все рос и наконец превратился в покатую крышу, поверх которой лежало не меньше двух ярдов снега.

Стоял дом в чистом поле, и только слегка утоптанный снежный бугор, уходивший одновременно вправо и влево от него, выдавал, что место это посещаемое. Ньют пригнулся, чтобы рассмотреть следы, но поземка смела легкий верхний слой снега, и разобрать, кто тут проходил, было невозможно. Разве что предположить, что следы не были человеческими и не принадлежали крупному зверю: следы медведя и росомахи можно было бы опознать без труда.

Грейвз постучал раз, потом второй, сильнее, толкнул дверь — она не поддалась. Ждать было не с руки: солнце перевалило за полдень, им лучше всего было бы вернуться до ночи. Персиваль уже понимал, что это утопический план. В лучшем случае поговорить с профессором и вырваться из поселка удастся не раньше захода солнца.

— Смотри, — легко прикоснулся к плечу Ньют.

Персиваль тут же повернулся: почти на грани видимости медленно вырастало серое пятно. Что-то двигалось по утоптанной тропе, неторопливо, но размеренно. Минут через пять можно было различить, что точка невысока и широка сама по себе, а еще через пять она превратилась в три силуэта, которые мерно трусили в сторону непрошеных гостей. Грейвз вытащил палочку а Ньют, разулыбавшись, наоборот, спрятал свою в рукав. Но даже он удивился, когда вместо трех невиданных тварей или Цербера к ним выбежали три хаски: серо-белая, бело-черная и белая с коричневыми и серыми пятнами. Брови над разноцветными глазами собак были у одной черными, у другой белыми, а у коричневой — и вовсе разномастными.

Все втроем они с деловым видом бросились обнюхивать нежданных гостей — и если к Персивалю только по разу сунулись, дотрагиваясь носами до края пальто, то Ньюту досталось по полной. На него вставали лапами, обнюхивали чемодан, совали нос куда не следует, и под пальто, и между ног — последнее особенно не понравилось Грейвзу. Самый наглый, коричневый с рыжим и голубым глазом пес подкатился сзади под колени Ньюта как раз в тот момент, когда серо-белый встал на задние лапы и как следует стукнул передними в грудь. Ньют упал со смехом и остановил Персиваля, когда тот бросился на выручку. Помощь не потребовалась — обе твари вылизывали Скамандеру лицо, словно тысячу лет были знакомы, и тот позволял им телячьи нежности. Грейвз обернулся: черно-белый хаски стоял около двери дома и с недовольным видом наблюдал за игрищами на снегу. Наконец он гавкнул, нырнул в низкую дверцу сбоку от двери, перекрытую мехом, и оба оставшихся пса последовали за ним. Коричневый, правда, напоследок еще раз от души лизнул Ньюта в ухо и, чихнув от чувств, скрылся за дверью.

— Вставай. — Персиваль не позволил недовольству прорваться и протянул магозоологу руку.

— Вот же проныры. — Ньют, казалось, ничуть не был сконфужен падением и, наоборот, очень доволен знакомством.

Грейвз фыркнул не хуже хаски и снова постучал в дверь.

— Заходите, — прозвучало из дома.


	15. Глава 15

— Что тут творится? — Персиваль шагнул внутрь и смерил взглядом черноволосого молодого мага, который, повесив на шею полотенце, лил из кувшина в таз воду. Второй маг, в светлой рубашке и серых брюках, светловолосый и сероглазый, умывался, отфыркиваясь, как хаскитолько что во дворе. Из-за невысокой перегородки вышел третий житель дома, в светлых штанах и длинном пестром свитере, пушистом, словно шерсть зверя. Он улыбался, разглядывая гостей разноцветными глазами — рыжим и голубым.

— Застава. — Разноглазый улыбнулся и, протянув руку Ньюту, представился: — Марк.

Ньют пожал руку и чуть повел носом:

— Анимаги?

— Ага, — кивнул Марк. — А ты тоже вкусно пахнешь, и чемодан у тебя...

— Чемодан в ведомстве МАКУСА, — пресек расспросы Персиваль, доставая подорожную грамоту, подписанную Серафиной. Он протянул ее старшему в стае, без сомнения опознав черноволосого как вожака.

— Данила, — неожиданно басом представился светловолосый. — Мы братья, который месяц тут на заставе без людей сидим, не обижайтесь. Не хватает общения.

Вожак взял грамоту, развернул ее и внимательно прочитал. И только после этого, еще раз пристально взглянув на Ньюта и Грейвза, протянул руку Персивалю.

— Добро пожаловать в Эй, мистер Грейвз и мистер Скамандер. Я — Эйб.

После короткой паузы он предложил:

— Хотите чаю с дороги? Марк, сообрази чайник.

Разноглазый мгновенно метнулся в невысокую дверь, которая отделяла кухню от основного помещения, за ним сунулся Данила, и вот уже через пять минут Ньют и Персиваль сидели за столом и под уговоры братьев-анимагов пили чай и пробовали диковинные «баранки» — круглые сухие пончики.

— Ешьте, ешьте, тут еще можно, — напутствовал Данила. — Потом уже не стоит, как выйдете на ту сторону, — он кивнул на дверь напротив той, через которую гости вошли.

— Ни чаю, ни еды не надо брать, — поддакнул Марк и слова разулыбался, глядя на Ньюта.

— У тебя братья есть? — спросил он неожиданно.

— Один, — кивнул Ньют.

— Один — неплохо, — обрадовался неизвестно чему Марк. — Но с двумя лучше...

И был прерван подзатыльником Эйба.

— Иди охолонись, дрова принеси и умойся, — приказал вожак.

— Ну что сразу мойся...

— Весь в иглах до сих пор!

— А не надо было загонять в валежник! Никого там не было! Я теперь год лосиных мух буду выгрызать! — донеслось уже из-за двери.

— Простите. — Эйб успешно спрятал улыбку за кружкой чая. — Младший, — добавил он так, словно это все объясняло.

Ньюту, во всяком случае, сказало о многом. Персиваль вежливо улыбнулся. Застольный разговор ни о чем продлился недолго.

— Постарайтесь не задерживаться, — напутствовал гостей Данила, распахивая вторую дверь избы.

— Марк, проводи до Эйя, — крикнул Эйб в сторону дровяной сараюшки, боком прислонившейся к дому.

— Ладно, — донеслось оттуда, и Марк, выскочив из сарая, потянул на себя свитер, болтавшийся на поясе. От рубашки его вовсю курился пар.

Всю дорогу от заставы до поселка Ньют болтал с анимагом о том, что Персиваль надеялся никогда больше не услышать. О том, какова на вкус сырая белка, чем отличается укус собачьей блохи от человеческой и что именно слышит анимаг в тот миг, когда впервые оборачивается животным.

Ньют впитывал знания, которыми щедро делился Марк, с большим интересом. Когда речь зашла о превращении и лекарственных травах, он упомянул о снежниках, и анимаг был готов показать, где они растут, прямо сейчас. Ньют, взглянув на Персиваля, с сожалением отказался от предложения. Он еще раз поблагодарил Марка за помощь и отвлекся на рассказ о жителях Эйя. Они, даже по мнению местного сторожа, были людьми странными, очень странными и совсем сумасшедшими. Впрочем, углубиться в коллекцию типажей им не удалось: городок вырос, словно сосулька из-под носа на холоде — быстро и незаметно. Марк взглянул на бочкообразную фигуру на крыльце первого же дома, подобрался, махнул рукой и еще раз посоветовал Ньюту не есть и ничего не пить в городе, и не засыпать — «иначе домой не воротитесь», — и, скомкано попрощавшись, сбежал обратно на заставу.

Персиваль поднялся на крыльцо и пожал руку местному шерифу, как определил того по звезде на толстом меховом плаще Ньют.

— Из Штатов? — уточнил шериф, не торопясь убирать руку.

— Нью-Йорк. — Грейвз потянулся за грамотой, но шериф кивнул, мол, не надо, узнаю.

— Привезли новенького?

Ньют от неожиданности нахмурился и убрал чемодан за спину. Персивалю вопрос тоже не пришелся по душе.

— Нет, это консультант.

— А в чемодане что?

— То, насчет чего нужна консультация.

— Таскаете тут всякое, а у меня потом игложопы из-под каждого куста торчат, — пробурчал шериф. — К Небуле небось?

— Да. А как вы догадались? — вступил в разговор Ньют.

— Глаз наметанный. — Шериф повернулся к Грейвзу и всмотрелся в его лицо. — А то оставляйте сразу, точно наш клиент.

— Нет, это мой консультант. — Персиваль сошел с крыльца и положил для верности руку Ньюту на плечо.

Шериф рассмеялся. Смех был добрым, без нот мрачности и безуминки, которая отмечает странных личностей, даже если они выглядят полностью прилично. Он ржал, словно шутка его имела под собой три или четыре разных пласта, и гости подняли только верхний, а самый смешной подсмысл находился на пятом, никому не понятном уровне.

— Небула живет на второй улице, пятый дом, — махнул рукой шериф в сторону городка. — Яйцеголовые, конечно, бесятся, но порядок быть должен!

Персиваль улыбнулся, а Ньют, не поняв очередную шутку, постарался как можно скорее убраться от дома шерифа. Так, чтобы при этом стать невидимым для неприятного человека, оставляя между собой и ним Грейвза.

— Ну и порядки тут, — выдохнул он, когда поворот второй улицы надежно скрыл их от всевидящего, как ему казалось, ока шерифа.

— Не обольщайся, решеток на окнах нет только потому, что весь город — тюрьма.

— Интересно, что у них за игложопы под кустами? — перевел разговор на более занятную тему Ньют.

— Не интересно, — отрезал Персиваль. — У нас другая задача. Ты еще помнишь про Нью-Йорк?

— Конечно.

Маленький дом, уходивший одним концом под землю, был слишком аккуратен и скромен, чтобы, по мнению Ньюта, принадлежать магозоологу. Впрочем, профессор Небула много лет преподавал в Ильверморни и наверняка приобрел уникальные навыки, как скрыть от проказливых школяров и хрупкую фауну, и опасные биомы. Да и внешне в школе надо было выглядеть прилично, это останавливало Ньюта от мысли когда-нибудь осесть на одном месте и заняться просвещением магов. Он подумал, что основная коллекция у профессора наверняка хранится под землей, подальше от шерифа. Тем временем Персиваль подошел к калитке, которая легко подалась под рукой и распахнулась, и поднялся на крыльцо. Он постучал и спросил:

— Профессор, вы дома?

— Стучите громче, он в подвале, — ответила дама с соседнего крыльца, увитого разнообразными лианами — некоторые из них цвели, несмотря на середину зимы. — Грызла своего на цепь пристраивает, а то опять мои лилейники копать вздумал!

— Добрый день! — махнул рукой Ньют. Поговорить с дамой, которая выращивает цветы посреди зимы, хотелось невероятно. Наверняка у нее снежники цветут прямо во дворе, кстати, покрытом не менее чем метровым слоем снега — там, возле дома. Но времени, как правильно напомнил Персиваль, почти не было, начинало смеркаться. Поэтому Ньют сдержал рвущийся вопрос и просто улыбнулся. Дама в ответ махнула рукой, но ни о чем спрашивать не стала, продолжила смотреть на улицу, попивая горячий напиток из кружки. Над лианами что-то трудолюбиво порхало; присмотревшись, Ньют понял, что это пикси. Похоже, одному не удавалось вытащить ногу из сомкнувшегося вокруг ступни цветка. В момент, когда Ньют уже почти решился предложить помощь или хотя бы намекнуть хозяйке дома на нештатную ситуацию, дверь перед Грейвзом распахнулась, и на пороге возник невысокий полноватый маг в мантии, изукрашенной единорогами.


	16. Глава 16

— Профессор? — уточнил Грейвз.

— Да, — спокойно ответил маг, а потом, присмотревшись, улыбнулся. — Персиваль Грейвз, надо же. Не думал, что вы приедете так скоро, — добавил он.

Ньют выглянул из-за крыльца, за которым стоял, пытаясь разглядеть подвальное окошко.

— А вы... — прищурился Небула.

Ньют уже набрал воздух, чтобы сказать свое имя, но профессор погрозил ему пальцем:

— Не смейте подсказывать! Тут не так много незнакомцев, чтобы я отказался поиграть в угадайку!

— Вы не из Ильверморни, — произнес он через минуту.

— Нет.

— А, тогда вы, вероятно, Ньют! Альбус много рассказывал о вас, — с улыбкой вынес вердикт Небула.

Ньют был шокирован.

— Но как вы угадали?

— Не так много рыжих магозоологов путешествует с чемоданом, молодой человек, — довольно откликнулся профессор. — Но что мы стоим на крыльце, проходите, — пригласил он гостей в дом.

Прихожая была маленькой, но за ней открывались просторная гостиная и огромная уютная кухня. Посередине кухни размещались печь, гриль, на котором под вытяжкой можно было зажарить целого барана. Другая плита и закрытый очаг были у стены, у окна примостился уютный стол на четыре персоны, а ближе к гостиной, расположился большой круглый стол, словно из легенд про Короля Артура. Двенадцать магозоологов за ним, наверное, не поместились бы, но уж полдюжины сидели бы свободно.

— Хотите чая? — предложил профессор.

— Да, — машинально ответил Ньют.

— Спасибо, нет, — одновременно с ним произнес Персиваль.

— Ах, да, вам же нельзя, извините, — спохватился профессор под жестким взглядом Грейвза. — Все время забываю про это.

Тем временем три чашки и небольшой чайный сервиз отправились, следуя мановению палочки профессора, к столу у окна. Уютно угнездились на салфетках, за ними проследовали кипящий чайник, который встал на каменную подставку, заварник и сливочник с ледника с запотевшими боками. Где-то в комнатах свистнул фвупер, и Ньют насторожился, но профессор привычно прикрикнул:

— Но-но!

Песни не последовало.

— Садитесь, садитесь, в ногах правды нет, — пригласил к столу Небула, и гости последовали совету.

Ньют присел у окна и маялся, не зная, как приступить к делу. Небула молча налил себе чая и разговор начинать не собирался, наслаждаясь тишиной и присутствием гостей. Персивалю пришлось заговорить первым.

— Вы, наверное, гадаете, зачем мы приехали...

— Ни капли! — парировал профессор. — Меня привезли сюда, следом приехали вы с молодым человеком, который, несмотря на все статьи, до сих пор на свободе... — Он сделал трагическую паузу. — Дела в Нью-Йорке обстоят не слишком хорошо.

— Это так, — признал Грейвз и уже готов был начать историю, как Небула остановил его жестом:

— Погодите, дайте мне сказать. Бемминиги?

— Водные драконы, — кивнул, соглашаясь, Ньют.

— Так быстро... — Небула поставил чашку на стол и пошлепал губами. — Что ж... Все, как я предсказывал. — Он довольно уставился на Грейвза. — И что вы намерены предпринять?

— Размножить беммингов, — Персиваль тоже был доволен: не пришлось ни каяться, ни рассказывать всю историю с ползанием под землей и многоступенчатыми уговорами Серафины. И профессор разговаривал с ними! Половина успеха.

— Хороший ход, — кивнул Небула. — Но не пройдет, потому что в них не будет достаточно магии.

— Вы поняли это сразу, без экспериментов! — восхищенно выдохнул Ньют.

— Я проверил предположение, но уже только здесь, иначе успел бы предупредить тупо... Наших общих друзей в МАКУСА, — вовремя свернул Небула. — Хотя они все равно не поверили бы мне. — Он снова уставился на Грейвза.

— Кто-то мог бы и поверить, — едва заметное смущение слышалось в голосе Персиваля.

— Только не те, кто прогуливал мои уроки. — Взгляд профессора стал насмешливым. — Поскольку занятия не имели никакого отношения к важным делам.

Краски на лице Персиваля не прибавилось, но Ньют посчитал, что самое время прийти на помощь.

— Пока мы планируем размножить беммингов с помощью амулета плодородия.

— Хм, а ты мыслишь широко, — кивнул Небула. Он покрутил пальцами, пошептал. — Да, должно получиться, если вы успеете его раздобыть вовремя. И если все сработает как надо.

— Что может пойти не так? — спросил Персиваль.

— Да все, что угодно! — всплеснул руками Небула. — Пейте чай! — Он подвинул чашки поближе к Ньюту и Персивалю.

Ньют даже взял чашку в руку, чтобы поднести ко рту, но в это время в окно что-то стукнуло. Он повернулся и увидел на синем прямоугольнике силуэт белой птицы: полярная сова махнула крылом, разворачиваясь в полете, чтобы сесть на ближайшее дерево.

— Ничего себе! — вздохнул Небула. — Это ваша?

— Нет! — ответил Ньют.

— Да, — одновременно с ним сказал Персиваль.

— Никогда такого не было, — подвел итог профессор.

— Все всегда идет не так, — философски заметил Ньют. — Главное — двигаться в нужном направлении. А мы идем правильно?

— Как сказать, молодой человек, как посмотреть, — покачал головой Небула. — Смотря куда вы хотите прийти.

— Нам хотелось бы накормить водных драконов. И чтобы маглы в Нью-Йорке ничего не заметили.

— Не вижу препятствий, — развел руками Небула. — Если вы сумеете раздобыть амулет плодородия, у новых беммингов будет достаточно магии, чтобы прокормить драконов. Тут главное, чтобы...

— Чтобы что?

— Чтобы те, кто питается драконами, не успели проснуться и оголодать, — тактично заметил Небула.

Ньют побледнел и сцепил руки.

— Думаете, там еще кто-то есть?

— Всегда есть кто-то еще, молодой человек, — покивал Небула. — Но вы ведь сами упомянули это на лекции осенью в Ильверморни. Мне пришло несколько восторженных писем, так что я ничего не путаю!

— Писем? — переспросил Ньют.

— Да, нам разрешено вести переписку, правда, ее перлюстрирует шериф... Но отзвуки внешнего мира все-таки до нас доходят. — Небула быстро взглянул на Персиваля и отвернулся.

Грейвз пожал плечами. На его взгляд, отдаленное поселение с правом переписки было куда лучше, чем Омут памяти. К тому же все, кто был достоин Эйя, сами выбирали судьбу: уехать на Аляску или расстаться с жизнью.

— Самым неприятным будет, если вам не удастся быстро накормить драконов. Где вы планируете раздобыть амулет?

— Есть вариант с Индией, — вступил в разговор Персиваль.

— Забудьте, — махнул рукой Небула. — Индийцы его не отдадут. Только не Серафине, которая приказала уничтожить тысячи беммингов вопреки всем советам и предостережениям. Вашей подписи под указом не было, Персиваль, только поэтому мы сейчас разговариваем, — едко бросил профессор. — Вы могли бы ее уговорить!

— Это не всегда удается— Персиваль взял в руки ложку, повертел ее и положил обратно на стол. — Иногда невозможно в принципе.

— А теперь вы возитесь с последствиями.

— Лучше иметь возможность возиться с последствиями, чем не иметь ее вовсе.

— Тоже верно. Итак, к амулету, — поторопил профессор, — где же его раздобыть?

— Мои люди поднимают архивы МАКУСА,— пожал плечами Персиваль. — В Ильверморни их не пустят...

— Нет — довольно кивнул Небула, — точно не сейчас. Но вам и не нужно!

— Почему? — переспросил Ньют.

— Потому что амулет плодородия совершенно точно числился в ведомстве МАКУСА!

Грейвз нахмурился. Упоминаний об амулете, пока он исследовал законодательные акты прошлых лет, не встречалось. Но разве припомнишь в приказах все амулеты, которые хранятся в Нью-Йорке? Если только поднять описи архива изъятых предметов или описания свидетельств очевидцев...

— Нет, нет, — словно читая мысли, отмел предположения Небула. — Амулет применяли в МАКУСА пару столетий назад, а потом снова убрали в хранилище. Скандал, связанный с этим, замяли, и качественно. Раз вы ничего об этом не слышали. Даже странно, потому что именно ваш предок занимался этим делом, Грейвз.

— Я могу поднять архивы семьи, — оживился Персиваль.

— Поднимите, — кивнул Небула, — надеюсь, это вам поможет. — Он взглянул на Ньюта и улыбнулся: тот рассматривал сову на дереве во дворе. Она все еще сидела и пялилась в окно, будто и не собиралась улетать. — Но сам амулет должен храниться в МАКУСА: либо в Тайном отделе, либо в старом хранилище.

— Спасибо, — горячо поблагодарил профессора Ньют. — Вы нас сильно выручили.

— Прекрасно, — радостно пожал руку Ньюта профессор. — Я рад. Но послушайте вот еще что... — Он взглянул в окно. — Очень хочется, чтобы вы успели, я все-таки любил приезжать в Нью-Йорк.

Через секунду он оторвался от окна и посмотрел на Персиваля.

— Знаете что, вам уже слишком поздно отправляться в обратный путь. — Профессор кивнул на окно, где сумерки сгущались с каждым вздохом. — Дорога назад длиннее, особенно здесь... — туманно выразился Небула, но Грейвз его прекрасно понял.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, профессор, мы останемся. Правда...

— Да, да, спать вам не стоит. Давайте пригласим Диану? Гости с большой земли здесь бывают редко, и не поделиться такой удачей с соседкой будет грубо.

— Кончено, это же ваш дом, — развел руками Персиваль.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Небула и пробкой выскочил на крыльцо, махнул рукой и тут же вернулся, плотно затворив дверь. В дом успел ворваться морозный воздух, который заклубился в прихожей, словно дым. Не прошло и пары минут, как раздался стук.

— Заходите, — отворил дверь профессор.


	17. Глава 17

Вошедшая дама — соседка с пикси, узнал ее Ньют, — была высокой и стройной, хотя и в возрасте. Длинные седые волосы были распущены и слегка вились, словно струи воды в водовороте стремнины. Она пришла в светло-голубом платье, без накидки или даже шали, будто не заметив мороза.

— Добрый вечер!

— Позвольте представить вам Диану О’Брайен, — привстал Небула и тут же плюхнулся обратно на стул, — и давайте без церемоний, ладно?

— А вы Персиваль Грейвз и ... — Дама хоть и посмотрела мельком на Ньюта, но все внимание сосредоточила на Персивале.

— Ньютон Скамандер. — Ньют встал, поклонился и заслужил благосклонный кивок Дианы.

Грейвз встал молча. Прочитать что-то по его лицу было сложно, но фамилия гостьи явно не прошла мимо.

— Так вы...

— Тетушка Роберта, да. Это я. — Начало фразы прозвучало быстро, словно наперегонки с Грейвзом, а конец медленнее.

— Вы живы... Роберт говорил о вас, словно о сказке.

— Я не отвечала на его письма. Не хотела компрометировать мальчика.

Небула с огромным вниманием и интересом следил за разговором. Видимо, он находил нити связей между людьми такими же интересными, как родословные нунду или фвуперов. Ньют знал, что многие маги придают родственным связям огромное значение, но смысл этого занятия ускользал, даже когда он предпринимал попытки разобраться в странном обычае. Неужели дама — родственница Персиваля? Но что она здесь делает и кто такой Роберт?

— Вы знаете, что...

— Роберт погиб? Да, и знаю как именно.

— Мне жаль, что я ничего не смог предпринять... — Персиваль продолжал стоять, и теперь уже бледность заливала его лицо и шею, словно он разговаривал с кем-то из загробного мира.

— Не вините себя, молодой человек. — Диана села и повелительно указала Грейвзу на стул. — Вы ничего не могли сделать. Там стояло заклинание развоплощения. Если бы вы прыгнули в дом, от вас не осталось бы и пыли.

Грейвз спрятал лицо в ладони и, судя по полоске шеи над воротником, стремительно покраснел. Ньют наблюдал с удивлением: так себя Персиваль еще ни разу не вел.

— Я мог бы... — донеслось из-под ладоней.

— Вы. Ничего. Не могли. Сделать, — жестко отрезала Диана. — Я провела расследование.

— Вас там не было, — возразил, наконец поднимая взгляд на даму, Персиваль.

— Расследования можно вести и на расстоянии, — усмехнулась та.

— Это ничего не меняет. — Печаль в голосе Персиваля ранила Ньюта, словно ножом по груди провела.

— Не меняет, — согласилась дама. — В этом случае изменить ничего нельзя. Но что касается вашей проблемы в Нью-Йорке...

— Ты подслушивала? — бойко вклинился в разговор Небула.

— Конечно! И отогнала от дома еще парочку шпионов, — подмигнула Диана. — В наших краях новости стоят слишком дорого, чтобы делиться ими просто так.

— Разве так можно? — с сомнением поднял бровь Ньют.

— Нет, — ответил Персиваль и тут же два голоса ему возразили:

— Конечно да!

— У нас в Эйе жесткая конкуренция, — усмехнулся Небула, — у кого новости, у того и гости весь следующий месяц. Ваш приезд — настоящее событие, обсуждать его будут полгода, не меньше!

— Так вот, возвращаясь к вашей проблеме, — потянула Диана, с благодарностью глядя, как Небула наливает ей чай. — Есть одна версия, которая может сильно осложнить ситуацию.

— Какая же? — заинтригованно спросил Персиваль.

— Вы помните Финнигана?

— Финнигана О’Нила? А что с ним?

— Нет, Финнигана Маккларена, старого сумасшедшего магозоолога, который угодил в тюрьму МАКУСА и, насколько мне известно, все еще сидит там?

— С трудом, — поморщился Персиваль. В памяти пытались всплыть какие-то неприятные подробности ареста из отчетов, но следующие несколько месяцев были настолько насыщены событиями, что именно это происшествие накрепко слилось с остальными мелочами.

— Его отправили за решетку за разжигание паники, — подсказал Небула. — Старый городский сумасшедший.

— Не могу вспомнить.

— Расскажи им, — кивнула Диана.

— Не думаю, что подробности так уж интересны...

— Все равно, расскажи, что сказал мне.

И Диана подмигнула Ньюту, так коротко, что ему показалось, будто ничего и не было.

— Хорошо. Финниган несколько раз писал мне, а потом даже поймал в тот день, когда я приехал в Нью-Йорк, чтобы отдать статью в редакцию, — косо взглянул на Грейвза профессор. — В тот день мне не повезло дважды.

— Понимаю вас, — вежливо поддакнул Персиваль.

Небула с горечью качнул головой, мол, бывают такие дни, и продолжил рассказ:

— Он давно выжил из ума в бытовом плане и ютился где-то в лачуге, в порту, на границе со свалкой. Но что касается тварей, в этом плане его ум был ясен до последних дней. Хотя именно в нашем разговоре… — Небула пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы и снова сцепил руки под подбородком. — Уж и не знаю, был ли он хоть каплю здоров.

Финниган утащил меня в одну из подворотен, притиснул к мусорным бакам и, оглядываясь, поведал, что бемминги — меньшая из проблем Нью-Йорка.

Поскольку я ожидал атаки от кого угодно, кроме магозоологов... Мне пришлось заорать на него, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться самому. Наверное, это тоже могло на него повлиять, — виновато вздохнул Небула.

— Ты не ждал, что на тебя нападет свой же, — успокоила его Диана.

— Да, но можно было помягче... Одним словом, он спрятался за баки и принялся кричать, долго, громко... петь что-то, и только потом, когда я его слегка успокоил… На это ушел час, не меньше! Раньше он был неплохим ученым, правда, специализировался исключительно на подземных тварях...Финниган поведал, что глубоко под водой живут чудовища. Он считает, что у них есть хозяин, который выгонит их из глубины, что они придут за нами, и тогда Нью-Йорк падет, ибо уже ничто не сможет спасти город.

— И это все? — с сомнением спросил Персиваль.

— Может, он говорил о водных драконах? Они всплывают из глубин, технически это подходит... — Ньют пытался найти хоть какое-то рациональное зерно в рассказе.

— Не похоже, — пожал плечами Небула. — Водных драконов Финниган знал хорошо, у него всегда с собой было лекарство от паразитов. Не думаю, что он считал их таким уж Великим Злом. Именно Великим — так он именовал чудовищ, которые должны подняться из Гудзона и уничтожить город.

— Звучит неприятно, — Персиваль скрестил руки, — но если все это бред сумасшедшего... Чего только не услышишь на улицах и в порту.

— Ладно, главное, что вы в курсе, — подвела итог Диана. — Давайте обсудим куда более интересные новости из Нью-Йорка. Скажите, — обратилась она к Персивалю, — тот старый еврей все еще шьет костюмы, как я вижу? А его дочери держат женское ателье?

Разговор скользнул в сторону, которая Ньюта совсем не интересовала, и он оставил Грейвза отдуваться за все новости большого города. А сам, глядя в окно, раздумывал, насколько сумасшедшим был старый магозоолог, о котором рассказал Небула. Фамилия Маккларен на корешках ему не попадалась, правда, это ни о чем толком не говорило, ведь Ньют прочитал еще не все на свете книги о волшебных тварях. Тем более — не все статьи, которые когда-либо выходили в каждой из стран. Если Финниган занимался только подземными зверями, Ньют мог ни разу о нем не слышать.

Что же касается догадки, что водные драконы могут служить пищей для других тварей, живущих на дне Гудзона... Это было даже логично. Но глубоководные твари наверняка будут плохо себя чувствовать на поверхности, так что охота за маглами Нью-Йорка не доставит им радости. Им придется поспать подольше, пока драконов не накормят. Сделать это нужно быстро, и тогда ни о каких иных чудищах они и не услышат.

Ньют вздрогнул — сова стучала в стекло клювом. Он чуть не задремал, и только страж за окном спас его от того, чтобы упасть носом в чашку с холодным чаем.

— Ньют, не спи. — Рука Персиваля легла ему на спину, и спать потянуло еще сильнее. Пришлось принимать крайние меры.

— Профессор, вы не покажете мне свою коллекцию? — спросил Ньют у Небулы, отчаянно надеясь, что профессор согласится и что Персиваль не отправится вместе с ним на инспекцию, иначе путешествие будет слишком коротким и только по паре-тройке самых простых вольеров.

— А и правда, давай прогуляемся, — поддержал идею профессор. — Диане, наверное, мои звери уже до шишуг надоели, так что составьте ей компанию, пожалуйста, Персиваль.

— Охотно.

Причины, по которым Грейвз так легко отказался от экскурсии по самому интересному месту в Эйе, Ньюту понятны не были, но, очевидно, существовали. Он же наконец встал из-за стола, подхватил чемодан и отправился с Небулой в увлекательное путешествие по подвалу, которое заняло весь остаток ночи. И уж тут-то он ни разу за долгую прогулку не зевнул.


	18. Глава 18

Серый рассвет ласкал серебристые сугробы. С неба манной крупой сыпался снег, добавляя светло-серой краски в пейзаж. Последний раз отказавшись от чая и приняв извинения хозяина, Ньют с Персивалем оделись и вышли на крыльцо. Небула с Дианой довели их до дома шерифа и остались на углу улицы под пристальным взглядом хозяина городка, проводившего гостей взмахом руки. Идти обратно было тяжело. Навстречу поднимался ветер, снега все прибывало, теперь он уже не сыпался за воротник, как крупа из пакета, а падал прямо в лицо горстями. Когда они отошли ярдов на триста от Эйя, ветер принялся раздавать оплеухи по щекам с такой силой, что Ньют замотал лицо шарфом и пристроился вслед за Персивалем. Пришлось немного наклониться вперед, зато ветер перестал спихивать его с вершины неизвестно кем проложенной тропы. Она была странной, ведь вряд ли в Эйе бывало много посетителей, однако стоило только ступить в сторону, как нога проваливалась в рыхлый снег.

Чая Ньюту хотелось очень, и он шел, заставляя себя делать шаг за шагом в надежде, что на границе можно будет сесть за стол с братьями-анимагами, поболтать про странный городок и его обитателей и напиться, наконец, душистого чая с разными травами. Даже диковинные «баранки» не вызывали теперь подозрений.

Ньют понял, что уже пару раз наступил на пятки Персивалю, и, когда тот, наконец, обернулся с возмущением, предложил поменяться местами. Он явно чувствовал себя бодрее и лучше, к тому же это было справедливо: половину пути до дома анимагов они уже успели пройти, так что очередь торить путь была за Ньютом.

Грейвз неожиданно быстро уступил, так что Ньют пошел первым, осторожно ставя ноги, руководствуясь твердостью тропы, и повел их в полную молочной белизны даль. Он шел все быстрее, ноги сами несли вперед, и когда обернулся, вынужден был приостановиться — Персиваль с трудом догнал его. Ньют не мог понять, что происходит. Пришлось замедлить шаг. Белизна впереди начинала резать глаз, а заставы все не было. Встречный ветер почти затормозил их, но Ньют сделал еще три шага на одной только уверенности, что все скоро закончится, и неожиданно вывалился из снежной пелены прямо в солнечный день. Он обернулся — за плечом клубился туман и выла буря. В полусотне ярдов впереди стоял дом, из трубы поднимался веселый дымок, было слышно, как кто-то рубит дрова на заднем дворе.

Ньют сунулся обратно в туман — ветер чуть не сбил его с ног, все вокруг закружилось, и он услышал явно обращенный к нему призыв Персиваля: «Помоги». Он протянул руку — Грейвз ухватился за нее крепко, ледяными пальцами. Ньют сделал несколько шагов по тропе спиной вперед и потянул изо всех сил. Было впечатление, что он тащит угроба из зыбучих песков — Грейвза словно не пускало наружу. Он уперся и потянул снова — и снова безрезультатно.

Внезапно из ветра и клубов снега соткалась огромная фигура полярной совы, она пронеслась прямо над головами Ньюта и Персиваля и со звоном врезалась в границу между ясным днем и бураном. Звук пошел такой, словно кто-то уронил звонницу и сотни колоколов рассыпались по сугробам. Грейвз неожиданно выскочил из снежной пелены на солнце, в объятия Ньюта, и они закачались, пытаясь удержаться и не упасть на снег. Когда это удалось, над ними снова пролетела сова. На щеку Ньюту капнуло что-то теплое. Он машинально вытер рукой — это оказалась кровь. Еще несколько капель покрывали снег дорожкой — уходившей к лесу.

— Ей нужна помощь! — крикнул он, сходя с тропы.

— Не спеши. Он справится.

Ньют недовольно обернулся — Персиваль придержал его за рукав и не собирался отпускать.

— Мы заплатили кровью, он заплатил кровью — это равноценный обмен.

Объяснение было невнятным, и Ньют посмотрел вслед птице. Она была уже далеко, но крылья поднимались равномерно — похоже, рана была легкой. Слова Грейзва намекали на то, что это не совсем простая птица, а значит, справляться она будет по-своему. Возможно, попытки Ньюта поймать ее, чтобы помочь, окажутся бесполезными. Повторять опыт с приманиванием на живца не хотелось.

— Так это дух?

— Дух этих мест, — подтвердил Персиваль. — Идем. С ним все в порядке.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Так написано в моих книгах.

— То есть это не первый обряд, который тут проводили?

— Далеко не первый, — кивнул Персиваль и помог Ньюту подняться из сугроба обратно на тропу. Они двинулись к дому анимагов.

— Я послужил тебе проводником? — уточнил после небольшой паузы, шагов в двадцать, Ньют.

— Именно. Без тебя я не смог бы вернуться. Но и ты рисковал остаться в Эйе, если бы мы не провели ритуал.

— Почему ты не объяснил все перед тем, как его проводить? — возмутился Ньют.

— Но ты дал мне разрешение поступать так, как я хочу, — поднял бровь Персиваль, — и отдал себя в мои руки. После того, как видел картинку в книге. Ты сделал это просто так?

— Мерлин... — Ньют соотнес свои слова, короткое предупреждение Персиваля перед тем, как оказался на дереве, потом слова Марка насчет того, что им не стоит есть, пить и спать в Эйе, и действия совы. Судя по всему, он сыграл роль проводника на тот свет и действительно вывел Грейвза обратно. Причем сделал это по собственной воле, выразив вслух желание. Не стоит делиться тем, что делал это, не понимая, что творит. Пусть эта глупость останется его тайной.

— Отлично. — Он кивнул и продолжил идти к дому. До заставы оставалось всего с дюжину шагов, когда дверь отворилась и на пороге возник Марк.

— Вернулись? — заорал он и обернулся: — Данила, ставь самовар!

Когда Ньют с Персивалем выбрались от братьев, солнце перевалило за полдень. По самым скромным прикидкам, они должны были вернуться в Нью-Йорк не раньше, чем через полтора суток. В городе за это время могло произойти что угодно. Грейвз нахмурился, когда на полдороге их нагнал один из хаски и встал, преграждая путь, перед Ньютом на задние лапы. Он, никого не стесняясь, тыкался носом прямо в щеки Ньюта и фыркал, правда, язык не вываливал, чтобы облизать, и на том спасибо. Ньют опустился на корточки и принялся уговаривать:

— Ну покажи, покажи, что нашел? Какой хоро-оооший мальчик!

Хаски завертел коричневым хвостом еще сильнее, вывалил что-то из пасти прямо в подставленные ладони Ньюта. Персиваль поморщился, ему показалось, что произошло что-то совсем неприятное. Магозоолог покопался в ладонях и привстал, чтобы показать какие-то личинки... Нет, это были два светлых ростка, которые заканчивались цветками.

— Снежники! Надо же! Мужской и женский цветки! Спасибо, Марк! — И он, не стесняясь, расцеловал хаски в морду. Пес не стал церемониться и в ответ облизал Ньюта в уши и лоб. Потом повернулся к Грейвзу, весело залаял, еще раз лизнул Ньюта и удрал, поганец, на заставу.

Демонстративное поведение анимага, нарушение границ из-за того, что им приходилось спешить, пришлось оставить без наказания. Но инцидент Персиваль запомнил, и у одного из братьев появится жирная галочка в личном деле.

До поезда они добрались через полчаса. Гоблины быстро раскочегарили топку, и маленький магловский городок остался позади, вместе с таинственным Эйем и лесными духами. Поезд набирал ход, не собираясь останавливаться до самого Нью-Йорка, а Ньют наконец добрался до своих друзей в чемодане и принялся рассказывать им удивительные истории. А также устраивать в снежном вольере надежные сугробы для новых обитателей — снежников. Персиваль вновь уселся за книги. Стоило поискать, нет ли упоминаний об амулете плодородия среди записок предков, раз уж Небула подсказал примерный временной промежуток — около двухсот лет назад.

Пока Ньют занимался делами в чемодане, внутри него росло недовольство. Когда он почувствовал, что рубит мясо для угробов впрок, наслаждаясь тем, как хрустят кости под топориком, — понял, что нужно поговорить. Едва смыв кровь с рук, он поднялся наверх и подошел к письменному столу, за которым, казалось, не сделав ни движения с того момента, как он ушел, восседал Персиваль.

— Почему ты не расскажешь мне, что за подковерные игры у вас ведутся?

Вопрос застал Грейвза врасплох. Он медленно повернулся к Ньюту и заложил книгу пером.

— Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?

— Всю эту возню с попытками Серафины забрать чемодан, перемигиваниями с Вайссом. То, что ты не в курсе, что за секретный город расположен у вас на Аляске, что за тобой наблюдает Совет, намеки Дианы, в конце концов...

— Так. — Персиваль помолчал, поморщился и почесал мочку уха. Поскольку Ньют не сводил с него взгляда, пришлось признать, что объяснения хоть в каком-то объеме, но дать придется. — Нет смысла рассказывать тебе ни о чем из этого. Часть ты понял сам, о другом слишком долго говорить...

— У нас как раз есть время, — сухо констатировал Ньют.

— Интриги тянутся со времен прибытия «Мэйфлауэра» к берегам Америки. Если не учитывать тайны семей из южных штатов, которые восходят ко временам Колумба. На все секреты уйдет пара лет. К тому же гораздо лучше, если ты сможешь посмотреть на ситуацию свежим взглядом.

— Допустим...

— Совершенно точно. Тонкости хитросплетения американской политики я и так просчитываю, а вот о новых, невероятных, версиях вопрос к тебе. Серафина и Грегори с удовольствием подбросят параноидальные идеи, завязанные на наши дела, старые и новые. Посмотреть со стороны на ситуацию ни у кого из нас не выйдет. Так что не старайся вникнуть в старые дрязги, Ньют. Ищи новые пути. Будут идеи — делись.

— Пока могу сказать только то, что ты и так знаешь: нам жизненно необходим амулет плодородия.

Ньют отпил глоток чая — он, к сожалению, уже остыл, и пришлось подогревать чайник с помощью заклинания.

— Будем надеяться, что индийцы решат поделиться с нами. — Голос Персиваля звучал не слишком уверенно.

— А если нет?

— Тогда надежда на то, что Анна, Мартин и Грегори раскопают, где именно находится амулет на нашей территории.

— Ладно. Но мне все равно не нравится, что ты скрываешь информацию.

— Что ты предлагаешь сделать, чтобы сохранить твой свежий взгляд и при этом предупредить?

— Это невозможно, — фыркнул Ньют.

— Тогда оставайся открыт сюрпризам в любой момент, — подвел итог разговора Персиваль и вернулся к книгам.

Ньют спустился обратно к своим зверям и высказал рунеспуру все, что накопилось на душе. Вторая голова согласно шипела, что нечего тут задаваться и вместо того, чтобы придумывать парадоксы, раз считает себя таким умным, мог бы придумывать, как из них выпутаться, в конце-то концов!

* * *

— Столько было разговоров, и ты его простила!

— Ничего подобного. Я зародила в нем мысль, а это единственное, что имеет значение.

— Вполне могла сделать это через письма.

— Не люблю менять привычки. Живой разговор куда эффективнее.

— И все же не могу поверить: ты сказала, что он не виновен в смерти Роберта!

— Но так и есть. Он не виновен в смерти и действительно не мог ничего поделать, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. А вот в том, что не последовал за ним в посмертие, оставив Роберта одного — виновен!

— Но Мэри...

— Мэри должна воспитать Кормака. Присмотреть, чтобы он выбрал хорошую девушку и завел внуков. У нее дел на этом свете хватает. А лучший друг даже не стремится!..

— Диана...

— Ладно, ладно. Хватит об этом на сегодня. Спасибо, что дал мне возможность.

— Пожалуйста.


	19. Глава 19

Нью-Йорк встретил пасмурной погодой и слякотью под ногами. Пустынная станция и днем оставалась такой же безлюдной, так что гоблины удалились, не скрывая истинного вида. Персиваль махнул рукой, поезд уменьшился и скрылся в рукаве пальто. Станция опустела, и только острый запах дыма и пара капель масла на рельсах напоминали о том, что всего пару минут назад на путях стоял небольшой, но самый что ни на есть волшебный состав.

Путь до МАКУСА был короток, как взмах руки. Проверка на входе — все так же обязательна и непреклонна. Ньют поинтересовался, не может ли он на минуту забежать к Куини, и Персиваль кивнул:

— На пять минут, и вернись ко мне, договорились?

Ньют согласился, уносясь быстрым шагом в сторону секретариата. Оставлять чемодан там, где на него уже покушались, категорически не хотелось. Помощь Грейвза была неоценима, но то, что он не захотел делиться сведениями о подводных течениях в МАКУСА и открыто сказал, что не собирается посвящать Ньюта во все тонкости, заставляло сделать ответные шаги. Что, если президент потребует отдать животных?

Нужно было подстраховаться. Он передал Куини чемодан со словами: «А вот и подарки для вас с Тиной» и ретировался, надеясь, что та прочитала в его мыслях все, что нужно, и исполнит необходимое в точности. Куини он доверял. И тому, кому предназначался чемодан, тоже.

Когда Ньют добрался до юридического отдела, там уже собрались все. Мартин подал ему руку и успел шепнуть, что «с рыжим все в порядке», Грегори кивнул, не вынимая изо рта пустой трубки, а Персиваль бросил, что амулет в МАКУСА пока не нашли, но есть пара зацепок. Клерков, кроме одного, на месте не было, так что Ньют почувствовал, что правильно сделал, передав чемодан Куини: вряд ли один-единственный маг способен защитить чемодан от авроров. Когда они вчетвером поднялись к Серафине, Ньют чувствовал себя весело и уверенно.

Как оказалось, напрасно.

— Скамандер! — выцепила его взглядом Пиквери и сразу же подметила главное: — А где ваш чемодан?

— Его здесь нет, — все еще улыбаясь, на автомате ответил Ньют и встретил гробовое молчание с нехорошим предчувствием. По загривку пробежала волна мурашек, его прощупывали бесцеремонно, скорее всего на предмет лжи. Веселая бесшабашность уже поднималась в сердце, как всегда, когда мимолетно принятое решение оказывается правильным и единственно верным.

— Как это нет?

Ньют молча улыбнулся. Опыт говорил, что каждое сказанное в стенах Министерства слово будет обращено против него. В МАКУСА работали те же самые правила. Он пожал плечами, обозначая универсальное «вот так», и продолжил рассматривать стол Серафины, спокойно и методично, отмечая все письменные принадлежности и предоставляя президенту право жаловаться, кричать или молчать — как угодно долго.

— Хо-ро-шо, — протянула Пиквери тоном, который не обещал ничего хорошего. — Что ж, пойдем иным путем. Что там с амулетом плодородия, Небула дал какие-то зацепки?

— По его словам, все должно пройти гладко, — обтекаемо сформулировал Персиваль, и Ньют прикусил губу. Он прекрасно помнил слова профессора и был с ним согласен полностью. Все, что могло пойти не так, всегда шло не так.

— Прекрасно, — президенту не потребовалось долго разгадывать бывшего профессора, — старик, как всегда, сказал, что все пойдет вверх тормашками. Зачем об этом так выразительно молчать, Скамандер?!

— Я много раз пытался предупредить и вас, и всех в Нью-Йорке об опасности, — развел руками Ньют, — вы в этом упрекаете меня?

— Надо было быть настойчивее!

— Я запомню ваши слова, — пробормотал Ньют, испытывая желание шагнуть за спину Грейвза. Подобная атака была не первой в его жизни, но каждый раз упреки выбивали из колеи.

В этот момент Ньют поймал на себе быстрый взгляд Грейвза и понял, что его, как и Серафину, слова о том, что чемодана с ним нет, не провели. Персиваль видел, как Ньют вынес чемодан из поезда. Если на чемодане уже стояли отслеживающие чары, его друзьям грозила опасность! Он мог только надеяться, что все эти сомнения не отражаются последовательно на лице.

Серафина переключилась на остальных членов команды: Грейвзу влетело за поведение «подопечного», и только к концу выволочки Ньют понял, что речь шла о нем, а не о ком-то другом. На О’Нила жаловались из нью-йоркской Ратуши, что никаких следов работ в подземке не обнаружено, на что Грегори отвечал, что это и есть признак мастерства и класса выбранных специалистов — работа ведется, а подозрительных следов и промахов нет. Приложили всех вместе и за то, что Лэнгдон Шоу пошел в атаку. Его газетка опубликовала статью о том, что в ближайшее время метро остановят из-за угрозы подтопления, а мэрия ведет сомнительные переговоры с зарубежными компаниями и вручает им контракты, не собираясь проводить тендеры среди честных фирм Нью-Йорка. Все вкупе звучало неприятно, и Грегори намекнули, что неплохо было бы послать к Шоу еще одного специалиста по ювелирной обливиации.

Слово «специалист» у Пиквери вызвало ассоциации — на этот раз досталось Мартину, про которого сказали, что ни в каких услугах внештатных специалистов юридический отдел не нуждается, как и МАКУСА в целом. И пусть ни Вайсс, ни Грейвз не запудривают президенту голову, передавая с баланса на баланс никому не нужных людей. Платить она лично за никому не понятные услуги не собирается. Мартин слушал Пиквери, стоически улыбаясь и держа руку в кармане.

— Ну, а вы, Скамандер, на что надеетесь, какие выгоды планируете получить от нашего государства? — внезапно переключила внимание на Ньюта Пиквери. — Денег не дам, — резко подвела она итог тирады.

Ньют пожал плечами. Его устраивало, что он спасал беммингов и водных драконов от уничтожения, а также мог увидеть, при удаче, куда более таинственных чудищ, о которых упоминал профессор. К тому же существовал договор с Грейвзом.

— Что ж, — бодро собралась с мыслями Серафина, — закроем глаза на то, что вы в Нью-Йорке без визы, и хватит. Убирайтесь, и чтобы до конца недели были результаты по амулету! Ратуша дольше ждать не станет!

Все они, кроме Грейвза, оказались в гостиной и выдохнули, вынырнув из центра шторма. Персиваль смотрел на Серафину, которая, как только за последним магом закрылась дверь, мгновенно успокоилась.

— Смылись?

Персиваль помолчал, прислушиваясь к одному ему ведомым знакам, и покачал головой.

— Смотри-ка, они тебя выручать готовы!

Персиваль кивнул.

— Ладно, накачка была за мной, за тобой — хладнокровное руководство. Иди. И принесите мне, ради Мерлина, этот долбаный амулет! — Под взглядом Серафины дверь кабинета отворилась настежь.

Персиваль Грейвз вышел от президента молча. Команда в трауре последовала за ним на юридический этаж. Только О’Нил усмехнулся в седые усы и переложил трубку из одного угла рта в другой.

— А вы не меркантильны, молодой человек, — заметил он походя Ньюту.

— Всегда мечтал посмотреть на тех, кто живет под Нью-Йорком, на глубине, — протянул Ньют, думая о своем.

Грейвз с Грегори переглянулись: мысль, что кто-то живет на дне Гудзона, им не понравилась.


	20. Глава 20

Когда Ньюта перевели из допросной, он сперва решил, что это это камера предварительного заключения. Не могут же в темной узкой каморке постоянно находиться двое заключенных? В этой камере он был один. Половину пространства занимали дощатые нары, в узкую бойницу на стене было видно только, что снаружи день. Узкий луч света впился в груду тряпья на досках у самой стены. Остальное пространство занято раковиной, в которую маленький кран неравномерно ронял каплю за каплей, и неопрятного вида ведром с крышкой. Предназначение ведра стало ясно, когда он уловил запах. К миазмам добавились стоны из камеры слева, но никто не спешил проверить, что случилось.

Через несколько часов Ньют решил, что это настоящая камера и больше его никуда не переведут. Выхода отсюда уже не будет. Гнев Серафины слишком велик, легко он не отделается. Возможно, он не выберется отсюда никогда. Ньют поежился и подумал, что на ночь придется забраться под грязные тряпки с нар — это позволит сохранить тепло. Пока он худо-бедно, но двигается, но если уснет, рискует замерзнуть.

Один взгляд на грязное тряпье, по которому ползали насекомые, вызвал отвращение. Не надо было препираться с Серафиной. Чемодан она все равно бы не получила, только через его труп, но вот все, что он сказал потом — было лишним. В конце концов даже Трэверс показался Ньюту не настолько отвратительным, как ведро, рядом с которым он сидел.

Еще через час пришлось открыть крышку и справить нужду. Ведро было не таким уж и мерзким, жизнь немного наладилась. Через пару часов охрана подсунула миску с кашей под решетку.

Керамическая плошка стукнулась о жесть, Ньют из любопытства поднял ее и посмотрел на серую жижу с желтыми вкраплениями. Есть это он в ближайшие сутки-двое не собирался. Надежда, что Персиваль сможет его выручить, еще оставалась. Да он и не проголодался как следует.

Он не до конца мог поверить, что находится в тюрьме МАКУСА, что попал сюда по собственной глупости. Над ним добрых семь этажей подземной темницы, а поверх нее многоэтажный небоскреб Вулворт-билдинг: где-то наверху готовит кофе Куини, а Грейвз с Грегори и Мартином ищут выход из ситуации. Мир не перевернулся и продолжает жить, несмотря на то, что он спрятан в самой глубокой темнице Нью-Йорка.

В камере потемнело, и Ньют еще раз присмотрелся к тряпью. На вид оно было грязным и свалено в длинную кучку в углу, вдоль торцевой стены. Пальто на входе в тюрьму у Ньюта отобрали, но даже когда холод начал забираться под пиджак, он не решился тронуть лохмотья, оставленные, вероятно, предыдущим обитателем камеры. Не то чтобы Ньют был излишне брезглив: ему постоянно приходилось освобождать от внешних и внутренних паразитов новых животных, многие из них были серьезно больны и нуждались в длительном лечении, а порой и ампутации.

И все же он всегда по мере возможности старался не забывать о гигиене: купался даже в Гренландии, стирал одежду в условиях, где вода была редкостью, старался спать в сухом в Малайзии. Магия позволяла ему оставаться в чистоте и порядке в магловских тюрьмах. В этой темнице придется пренебречь чистотой. Ладно, еще немного он протянет в собственной одежде, а потом придет черед чужих лохмотьев. Ньют принялся приседать и размахивать руками в попытке согреться. Когда это ему удалось, он присел на нары и, пытаясь отвлечься, стал перебирать в памяти последние события.

Вспомнил, как Персиваль вскользь упомянул, что старик-ученый, о котором говорил Небула, — сумасшедший, так что все силы стоит бросить на поиски амулета. Ньют предложил съездить в Индию и поговорить с жрецами лично, но, по мнению остальных, Серафина сочла бы это подрывом ее репутации.

Фразу об ученом услышал Грегори и принялся выспрашивать, кого Небула имел в виду. Связей у О’Нила была масса, ему выдали имя Финнигана, и сразу всплыла деталь, которую профессор на Аляске упоминал вскользь. Грегори был стопроцентно убежден, что Маккларен сумасшедший. Больше того, они учились вместе в Ильверморни — на разных курсах и разных факультетах, но в одно время. Даже в школе Финниган слыл отмороженным, а после окончания Ильверморни чудил по-страшному. Говорили, что Маккларен живет в припортовой свалке не потому, что не может позволить себе хороший дом, но потому, что так ему велели чудовища, на которых он молился, как не-маги на свое триединое божество.

Ньют лишь пожал плечами — когда изучаешь животных, лучше всего жить рядом с ними. И то, что Грегори добавил про неопрятные привычки, нежелание вести изучение кого-либо еще и сотрудничать с властями, его не насторожило. Неудивительно, что Финниган сторонился представителей МАКУСА.

После распределения срочных и важных дел оказалось, что для Ньюта нигде нет места: разрешение работать в секретном архиве Грегори выбил только для Мартина. Книги Персиваля Ньют уже пробовал читать по пути на Аляску, а в общедоступный архив МАКУСА Грейвз бросил всех своих клерков. Сидеть без дела Ньют не привык, так что через пару часов он неожиданно успешно атаковал Грейвза с предложением.

И в результате сидит теперь в одиночной камере, гадая, то ли его ждет перевод к соседу Финнигану, то ли Персиваль решил отделаться от надоедливого магозоолога, придержав его в тюрьме.

Еще один вариант, который очень не нравился Ньюту, но также был возможен, заключался в том, что его перехватили люди Серафины. И такое могло приключиться. Но если он надеялся когда-нибудь увидеть Финнигана, ему нельзя было ни открыться охраннику, ни потребовать встречи с Грейвзом. Ни один обитатель тюрьмы не станет разговаривать с тем, кого будет считать стукачом.

Ньют вздохнул. Стало слишком холодно. Нужно было решаться. Выпить немного воды из-под крана и накинуть на себя тряпье. Он сможет пережить эту ночь и будет надеяться, что затея оправдает себя и встреча с сумасшедшим магозоологом состоится.

Он встал и оказался у раковины. Вода, что набралась в ней, воняла железом и еще чем-то дезинфицирующим. Запах показался почти родным и порадовал — подхватить в этой тюрьме какую-нибудь болезнь означало бы подписать себе смертный приговор. Ньют парой капель попытался обмыть ладонь, потом подождал, пока в нее накапает хоть полгорстки воды, но тщетно — тот мелкий глоток, который удалось накопить, едва смочил рот. Разглядеть в темноте, что там набралось на дне раковины, было невозможно, и на всякий случай Ньют не стал зачерпывать из нее воду. Утром рассмотрит получше. Он протянул руку к тряпью. Потом наклонился пониже: показалось или что-то шевельнулось?

Ньют ожидал увидеть шеренги насекомых или крысу, но из тряпья на него смотрел человеческий глаз!


	21. Глава 21

Он с криком отпрянул — из-под кучи высунулась скрюченная рука, которая едва не схватила его за воротник. Ньют очнулся только у двери. Куча тряпья шевелилась, распрямляясь в высокую фигуру, и тянулась к Ньюту через всю камеру с грозным скрипучим предупреждением:

— Он всех вас уберет, всех сотрет с лица земли. ОНИ грядут! Берегись!

Неожиданное превращение шокировало Ньюта. Он съежился и замер у двери, наблюдая за перемещением незнакомца. Тот еще немного постоял, протягивая руку, но успокоился, не почуяв движения или агрессии, и медленно опустился на нары, вытягиваясь на них и продолжая бормотать:

— Они придут, всех пожрут, не-маги будут оплакивать судьбу магов. Всех утащат во Тьму! Живые позавидуют мертвым! Он же вознесется и будет править над миром, Господин Тьмы!

Ньют осторожно шевельнулся. Движения не было, и он вернулся на деревянное сиденье, залез на него с ногами, сжался у стенки в комок, понимая, что нужно сохранить остатки тепла.

— Господин Тьмы пришлет рабов за всеми! Таберо уникум нинтерис... — доносилось от окна бормотание, оно перешло в шепот и утихло под странным клекотом, больше похожим на звук выкусывания.

— Аберос унутрих... ты кто? — прорвался осмысленный вопрос среди бормотания соседа.

— Ньют, магозоолог.

Он решил быть кратким.

— Никогда не слышал, — отрезал заключенный.

— А ты кто?

— Я-то? — Старик хихикнул, кекнул, подавился очередным смешком и закашлялся. — Допустим, Маккларен, но что это тебе скажет?

— Ничего, — согласился Ньют. Он рассчитывал, что осторожность не помешает. Если сумасшедший не так уж и безумен, он может заподозрить подсадного.

— Где же нашли в Нью-Йорке магозоолога, который ни разу не слышал о старике Маккларене? — подозрительно пробурчали от окна.

— Я из Лондона, — откликнулся с охотой Ньют. Как бы ни был странен сосед, он рад был перебросится парой слов. Не то чтобы Ньют не умел оставаться один. Со своими животными он проводил в сотни раз больше времени, чем с людьми, но одно дело делать это по собственной воле, и совсем другое — оставаться в одиночестве по принуждению.

— Аха-ха-ха, они дотянулись и до старой доброй Бриташки? Или ты приехал сюда, как наивная птичка, сеять добро среди неразумных американцев? — закашлялся смехом Финниган.

— Второй вариант.

Ньют согласно кивнул и понял, что больше не мерзнет: от разговора его бросило в пот, и азарт струился по жилам, разгоняя кровь.

— Узнаю бравых парней: запереть за решетку все, что не влезает в их узкие рамки. Задницы!

— Сколько ты сидишь? — спросил Ньют.

— Да уже... года два... три.. А то и все пять, время тут тянется... — забормотал в ответ Финниган. — Скоро, скоро они придут за нами!

Похоже, он впадал в маразм. Ньют попытался вытащить его в реальность, пока безумие не засосало с новой силой.

— Так когда они должны отпустить тебя? Может, и меня освободят?

— Освободят? Наивный бриташка! — раздался смех из-под окна, в котором мелькнула одна-единственная звезда. — Они идут, чтобы сожрать нас всех! Мы сладкая карамелька на огромных зубах судьбы! Мы веточка в гнезде удачи и славы!

Бормотание угасало, и слух ловил в нем только отдельные слова и слоги, которые не могли передать хоть какие-то оттенки смысла. Ньют вздохнул, засунул кисти рук в рукава пиджака и приготовился ждать нового просветления в бреднях старого и безусловно сумасшедшего магозоолога.

За ночь он успел порядком намерзнуться и поймать еще три «светлых» момента у Финнигана. В один они снова познакомились. Во второй Ньют сказал, что занимается магозоологией и много путешествует, что вызвало недоверие пленника: по его мнению, только «связи с родной землей делают тебя толковым человеком. А в третий сумасшедший умылся в раковине и высморкался в нее, не вынимая платка, которым она была заткнута. Ньюту пришлось спускать всю накопившуюся за ночь воду и оторванным от полы рубашки лоскутом отмывать раковину, чтобы набрать еще немного жидкости в надежде напиться утром. Финниган спал большую часть дня и ночи, напиться Ньют смог, но все остальное время потратил зря. И начал подозревать, что возражения Грегори и Персиваля насчет его знакомства с Макклареном были справедливыми. Напрасная трата времени.

Правда, он терял бы время так и так, сидя в кабинете Грейвза и тоскуя по чемодану, а тут у него были хотя бы призрачные надежды узнать что-то новое про ситуацию под Нью-Йорком. С другой стороны, он все больше понимал, что правдивых сведений от сумасшедшего добиться нельзя. Финниган говорил, что чудовища могут принимать любые формы, даже «соблазнительной девушки, лучшей певички на свете». До момента, когда старик примет его за чудовище, было недалеко.

Через сутки Ньют запаниковал. Заснуть больше чем минут на пять из-за холода не удавалось. Он проваливался в неглубокую дрему, боялся упустить момент, когда Финниган придет в себя. Он выяснил: старик Маккларен уверен в том, что существуют некие Темные чудовища, которые живут на дне залива Гудзон. Чем больше он слышал про них, тем больше понимал, что это не призраки из головы магозоолога: Финниган слишком подробно рассказывал о привычках тварей. Жизненный цикл чудовищ состоял из сна, который прерывался на недолгий весенний гон, раз в шесть десятилетий. Они просыпались только для того, чтобы зачать потомство и потом пожрать множество водных драконов, занятых тем же самым. Далее чудища залегали на дно и спали крепким сном — настолько глубоким, что даже не замечали, как потомство, пробудившееся к жизни в тушах, уничтожало их, пожирая заживо. Чтобы потом повторить цикл сначала.

Картина получалась правдивой. По его собственной теории, кто-то должен был питаться водными драконами, иначе они бы расплодились и непременно попытались закусить жителями Нью-Йорка. Если этого не происходило, водных драконов пожирал кто-то еще. Почему бы и не таинственные чудовища со дна Гудзона?

Беспокоило его также то, что Финниган упоминал, будто некоторые чудовища не залегали на дно, а, наоборот, поднимались наверх и бродили по подземельям, отлавливая бездомных и всякую волшебную живность. Ему было страшно за сирену, которую Грейвз не дал спасти и спрятать в чемодане в районе Старого порта. Получается, что он обрек на гибель несчастное магические существо. Это было плохо, и Ньют дал себе слово уберечь сирену от опасности. Лишь бы найти ее, а зайти в чемодан он уговорит!

Через трое суток дела были плохи. Ньют приспособился дремать, залезая с ногами на нары и сжимаясь в комок каждые два часа по несколько минут. Он просыпался с нависающим над ним Финниганом и очередным рассказом про Чудовищ и Темного властелина, который стоит за всеми страшными и кровавыми преступлениями города. Ньют умудрялся схватить первым одну из мисок с овсяной кашей, но это случилось лишь дважды за проведенные в камере сутки. Воды было так мало, что напиться вдоволь не удавалось, даже когда сосед не осквернял своими соплями раковину.

Рассказы о чудовищах лились в уши Ньюта круглые сутки, ему мерещились прозрачные тела, составленные из самых причудливых комбинаций: с тентаклями и жвалами, рогами и жуткими немигающими глазами, щупальцами и крыльями летучих мышей, гривами и жалами, змеиными клыками и бородавчатыми телами.

В дреме чудовища являлись, обступали со всех сторон и принимались стонать на все лады. В моменты просветления Ньют пытался каталогизировать видения, определяя главный вид чудовищ, но тщетно — они рассыпались, как домино, и прятались под нарами и за поворотами тюремного коридора. Начало казаться, что стоит заснуть, как чудовища придут и пожрут его вместе с Финниганом.


	22. Глава 22

В один из таких моментов сквозь чудище протянулась человеческая рука, и охранник вытащил Ньюта из камеры за шиворот. Ньют прислонился к стене и чуть не сполз по ней на пол, пока тюремщик запирал камеру, отпихивая Финнигана.

— Опять довел соседа, беда с тобой! — бурчал охранник. — Этого еще наверх затребовали, не хватало мороки с отчетами...

Он встряхнул Ньюта, поставил его на ноги и пнул под зад, приговаривая:

— Иди давай, начальство требует.

Пояснил позже, хотя Ньют ни слова не сказал ему:

— В пыточную отправят, иначе у нас дела и не делаются... — и впился взглядом, пытаясь выцепить реакцию заключенного.

Ньют шел, потихоньку осматриваясь и приглядываясь, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям, забытым за время сидения в камере. Вот повеяло свежим ветром. Кто-то звенит цепями. Где-то в глубине коридора открыли дверь и орали: «Прекратить драку» — мир даже здесь, в подземельях МАКУСА, жил, был разнообразным и ярким, насколько это было возможно, разумеется. И никаких чудовищ. Мерлин, какое счастье.

Охранник протолкнул Ньюта в небольшое помещение с обитым жестью столом, двумя стульями и пристегнул к специальным скобам под столешницей руки, заковав в кандалы.

— Жди! Финниган тебе еще добрячком покажется!

И ушел.

Вскоре дверь напротив скрипнула, отворилась, полностью распахиваясь, и в нее вошел Грейвз. Он лишь взглянул на Ньюта и тотчас же вышел. Через мгновение два дюжих охранника снимали кандалы и вытаскивали Ньюта наружу. В коридоре Персиваль ухватил его за плечо и повел, подталкивая, по широкому пространству с арочными сводами. Оно было похоже на то, где когда-то, миллион лет назад, Ньют с Тиной спасались бегством от авроров. Такое же темное и огромное.

Путь постепенно шел наверх, Грейвз насвистывал сквозь зубы немудреный мотивчик, Ньют молча шагал, отсчитывая десятки, и пытался вернуться в нормальное состояние. Мир, пусть и становился более цветным, чем в подземелье, не подчинялся. Он едва заметно двоился, словно мироздание треснуло и не желало пускать Ньюта обратно.

Персиваль остановился и повторил вопрос, содержание которого до Ньюта не дошло — стекло между ними становилось все толще и толще. Его прислонили к стене и встряхнули, легонько, но основательно.

— Ты в порядке?

На понятный вопрос Ньют постарался ответить как можно более честно:

— Нет.

— Ладно. — Ладонь Персиваля прошлась по щеке Ньюта ободряющим поглаживанием. — Мы это поправим.

Он повел Ньюта дальше, все выше и выше. Коридоры здесь были уже цивилизованными, не сочились влагой, пахли бумагой и чернилами. Впереди был большой зал, в котором за столами сидели маги. Следом раскрылись двери на улицу. Грейвз с Ньютом оказались в странном переулке с мусорными баками и пожарными лестницами. Поднялись на плоскую крышу невысокого здания, с которой и аппарировали на еще одну, не слишком чистую не-мажескую улицу. Вдоль домов с разнообразными магазинами и вывесками торчали колонны с объявлениями и афишами, полураздетые дамы выглядывали в окна на первых и вторых этажах, курили сигареты в длинных мундштуках и приободряли прохожих, крича им «Красавчик» и «Подь сюда, чо покажу».

Грейвз остановился перед одной из плотно закрытых дверей, над которой красоток не было видно, и постучал. Миг спустя в окошке мелькнуло лицо, затем дверь приоткрылась и вышел невысокий круглощекий магл.

— Добрый день, мистер Валенштайн, рады вас видеть! Проходите, проходите, — открывал он дверь все шире и пригласительно махал шапкой, смятой в руке.

— Дружбан у меня откинулся. — Персиваль шагнул за порог, так и не выпуская плеча Ньюта, и потянул его за собой. — Нам бы попариться и все такое.

Из фразы Ньют не понял и трети слов, все вместе звучало как абракадабра или секретный пароль. Но магл прикрыл за ними дверь и крикнул в темный коридор:

— Егорка, подь сюда! Господин Петр пожаловал, с другом, помоги им!

Молодой детина выпрыгнул с улыбкой с лестницы, румяный, полнокровный, в светлой рубахе с закрытым воротом, в белом фартуке, повязанном поверх темных брюк.

— Господа, прошу вас, прошу, — пригласил он гостей в просторную прихожую, где по стенам были развешаны приятного вида картины. — Проходите!

Человек, который провел их в дом, аккуратно затворил дверь и сел на стул около входа, поднимая с небольшого стола газету, под которой обнаружился обрез.

Услужливый Егорка принял из рук Персиваля пальто. Пиджак и остальную одежду Ньюту пришлось снять на глазах у всех. Грейзв передал их работнику со словами «Пропарить бы надо», и тот, кивнув, куда-то унес и пиджак, и брюки, и рубашку с бельем.

Пока Егорки не было, Персиваль разделся догола сам, шепнул Ньюту: «Палочка твоя у меня в кабинете, все в порядке», и аккуратно развесил одежду по крючкам на стене. Ньют огляделся: кожаные диваны, столы, вешалки, темный паркет — все говорило о том, что заведение было дорогим. Но зачем здесь раздевались догола, было непонятно. Голова свербила, он попытался прикрыться руками, но тут вернулся Егорка, который принес чистые белые полотенца, простыни и фартуки, в один из которых немедленно завернулся Персиваль, а второй передал Ньюту. Тот сообразил, как накинуть тряпку поверх чресел и тут же почувствовал себя лучше.

— Прошу вас, пойдемте, — пригласил Егорка гостей вглубь помещения.

В широком коридоре остро пахло деревом. Здесь было очень тихо. За одной из дверей оказалась небольшая комната со столом и деревянными лавками, выход в общий зал с бассейном, а в скромном закутке — наполненная водой купель со ступенями, в которой, судя по глубине, легко мог уместиться даже Ньют.

Работник пообещал принести веник, а Ньют огляделся еще раз — комната была чисто прибрана. В этот момент Персиваль распахнул закрытую дверь — оттуда пахнуло жаром и деревом, — и поманил за собой Ньюта.

Здесь было тепло. Пришлось поправить фартук так, чтобы он полностью прикрывал задницу, и только тогда Ньют смог опуститься на горячую скамейку. Впервые за все время после тюрьмы стало тепло. Ньют выдохнул и прислонился спиной к деревяшкам — стало еще лучше. Прикрыл глаза и принялся медленно дышать, набирая тепло внутрь и выдыхая промозглый мерзкий тюремный воздух, которым, казалось, пропитался насквозь на годы вперед.

Хлопнула дверь, судя по голосам и шуму, вошел Егорка. Ньюту захорошело так, что глаза он открывать не стал. Реальность успокоилась и перестала подплывать. Без зрения было проще ориентироваться и понимать, что он уже не в камере. Хлестко зашумело, запахло водой и резко — мокрыми листьями. Пришлось открыть глаза — над небольшой каменной печью колдовал работник, облаченный в один только фартук, как и они с Грейвзом. Ладная задница умещалась аккурат между двух фалд, а бант над ней был завязан искусно и красиво — скорее для того, чтобы за ленты потянули, чем для того, чтобы крепиться как следует. Ньют быстро взглянул на Персиваля и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд.

— Получше?

Он смог только кивнуть в ответ и прикрыл глаза. Блаженное тепло забиралось все глубже, становилось хорошо, спугнуть спокойствие новыми впечатлениями не хотелось.

Минут через пять Персиваль настоял, чтобы они вышли наружу — «для первого раза достаточно», и вытащил Ньюта под легкий душ в общем отделении с бассейном. Ньют стоял под прохладной капелью, вода лила с волос на грудь, и слушал, как шумит бассейн — окунуться туда не хотелось, но мирное настроение возвращалось с удвоенной силой.

В комнате тем временем Егорка накрыл на стол: тарелка с нарезкой, какие-то странного вида овощи и бутылка с прозрачной жидкостью и надписью «водка». Пара больших граненых стопок. Персиваль откупорил бутылку, плеснул жидкости в стакан до середины и, сказав странное: «Ну, вздрогнем», заставил Ньюта взять в руку и выпить. В голове резко прояснилось, Ньют охнул, Егорка засмеялся и сказал:

— Ну, вот дело и пойдет на лад, потихоньку. Попаритесь, и все будет хорошо.

Голова закружилась, Ньют сел на лавку, а Егорка притащил простыню, велев укутаться. Стало лучше, он откинулся на мягкий тканевый подголовник и уже вполглаза с интересом стал следить, как Персиваль расспрашивает работника про то, «кто готовил», и «откуда капустка», и «глашины ль огурчики», но в это время в комнату вошел еще один посетитель, который заполонил ее всю.

Высокий, под потолок, мужчина с короткой бычьей шеей был очень широк в плечах и почти равномерно по этой ширине тянулся до самых бедер. Ньют принял его сперва за кого-то из бывших подчиненных Грейвза, только без плаща, но, судя по разговору, это был хозяин заведения. Персиваль называл его «Михаилом», а тот величал его в ответ Петром, и они, похоже, полностью понимали и проблемы, и заботы друг друга. Егорку тут же отослали «крутить жопой в другом месте» с требованием позвать Григория, на столе вместо прозрачной заводской водки появилась больше похожая на привычную Ньюту дутая бутыль с «перваком», и разговор пошел о серьезных вещах.

«Петр» решал какие-то проблемы Михаила не в первый раз, Сейчас же у хозяина возникла нужда в помощи. Ньют прислушался повнимательнее и потянул руку к стакану с первачом, первое тепло отгорело, и хотелось окунуться в прозрачную ясность. Первач поначалу показался мягче водки, но после глотка немедленно взял свое, и новая волна резкого жжения вытолкнула Ньюта на поверхность реальности. Он протянул руку и не глядя схватил что-то красное и длинное, чтобы закусить алкоголь, но столкнулся с непредвиденной проблемой — острый красный перец едва не сжег рот. Пришлось сделать новый глоток из стакана.

— Нам бы отца Георгия повидать, с прошлого раза все спокойно два года было, а тут опять эта напасть...

— Поговорю завтра, не вопрос.

— И надо ж ты, как самое время для бани — а они сидят там за стенкой и поют. А разобрали стенку — за ней никого нет. Думали, соседи какие тайные собрания устраивают, прошлись по домам — нет, все свои, у всех все дома.

— Разберемся, Михаил, отец Георгий кого надо отпоет, кого надо захоронит, за ним не залежит.

Оба негромко засмеялись.

— Вот и ладно, вот и поговорили, — потянулся к выходу, пожав Персивалю руку, хозяин заведения. Мимо него в комнату протиснулся невысокий, крепкий мужичок в фартуке до колен, завернутом со всех сторон накрепко. — А вот и Григорий. Смотри, чтоб все у гостей было как надо.

Григорий кивнул, и Михаил покинул комнату, оставив за собой крепкий запах табака.

— Пойдемте попаримся, господа хорошие? — пригласил гостей в жаркую комнату новый работник, и Ньют охотно поднялся. Самогон самогоном, а в мягкий жар хотелось окунуться побыстрее.


	23. Глава 23

Дальнейшее Ньют помнил смутно, будто наблюдал за собой через толстый слой стекла. Персиваль сказал потом, что это из-за действия алкоголя, но выпить нужно было, чтобы прийти в себя. Друзья из «русской мафии» — Грейвз не стесняясь признался, что нарушает закон Раппапорт, общаясь с маглами, и Ньют принял это как новую степень доверия, — с давних пор встречали своих из тюрьмы алкоголем и парилкой. Ньют не привык к такому крепкому пойлу, но это было неважно.

Ньют вспоминал только первые, ласковые касания горячих листьев к телу и последние, хлесткие, упругие удары, нестерпимый внутренний жар, который могла охладить только ледяная купель, в которую он погружался с головой, спасая жизнь, и блаженство между этими двумя циклично повторившимися событиями: пылкий жар — ледяной холод, когда он приходил в себя на деревянной скамье, кутаясь в свежую простыню. К концу вечера Ньют был свеж, полон сил и готов к дальнейшим приключениям и даже ко встрече с президентом.

Персиваль, протягивая ему пальто, посетовал, что Серафина в такое время уже никого не принимает, и, привычно подхватывая под локоть, вышел из гостеприимных бань, бросив «до встречи» привратнику. В одном из узких переулков, залитых ночной тьмой, они аппарировали, оставив ни с чем посланных Михаилом гонцов, которые не успели передать почищенную и выжаренную как следует рубашку Ньюта.

В очередной стерильно чистой конспиративной квартире хотелось упасть в постель и заснуть, но Персиваль настоял на чаепитии и заварил травяной отвар, от которого в голове прояснилось окончательно. Было очень спокойно и хорошо сидеть на маленькой кухне и пить чай. Рядом, отделенная небольшим выступом, высилась основательная, пусть и неширокая постель, застеленная чистым бельем, и это примиряло с реальностью окончательно. Тюремные воспоминания остались позади кошмарным сном, и Ньют надеялся, что и ночью они его тревожить не будут.

Когда он раздевался ко сну, то понял, что оставил рубашку у русских. Персиваль отмахнулся, сказал: «Придумаем что-нибудь», и от этого стало спокойнее на душе.

Единственное, что заставляло его дышать чаще, а сердце стучать быстрее, был сам Грейвз. То, как медленно он раздевался, то, что не собирался, похоже, останавливаться на белье — вот он стащил майку и остался в одних брюках, которые также принялся расстегивать, — и то, что он ляжет в постель рядом нагим. Ньют и сам был без одежды. Его пижама осталась в чемодане, рубашка в бане, а ложиться в трусах и жилете было бы слишком эксцентрично. Он не один раз уже спал с Персивалем, выполнял все прихотливые желания.

Ньют поднял край одеяла и нырнул под него, решая, что не будет ни о чем ни говорить, ни просить. В конце концов, их договоренность ограничена сессиями, а ни на что подобное у него ни сил, ни желания не хватит. Хотелось обычного секса, с нежностями, поцелуев в плечо и объятий, медленных проникающих движений... Все это предназначено для других людей, и Ньют давно смирился, что у него такого не будет. Поэтому когда он услышал слова Персиваля, невольно произнес и сам, почти одновременно:

— Ты не против...

— А что, если мы...

— Займемся обычным сексом? — Вопрос Персиваля прозвучал как утвердительное предложение, и Ньют охотно его принял.

— Да.

И тут же оказался в объятиях, осторожных, но крепких. Целовать в губы он не решился и приник к чистой коже, двигаясь сначала легкими поглаживания вверх, от плеча к шее, а потом и касаниями языка вниз, к соску на левой груди. Облизывать его было приятно — сосок торчал, показывая возбуждение, как и член, к которому Ньют прижимался бедром. Его собственный встал — еще бы, Персиваль гладил его умело, перекатывая яйца в ладони и касаясь большим пальцем набухающей головки. Ньют не остался в долгу и тоже взял в кольцо пальцев упругую плоть. Они гладили друг друга долго, вздыхая и приостанавливаясь, чтобы не дойти до края раньше времени. Долгая ласка распалила окончательно, Ньют закинул ногу на бок Персиваля, открываясь и бесстыдно предлагая себя. Не знала стыда и рука, нырнувшая между ягодиц. Короткое заклинание, и на пальцах возникла смазка, а медленные поглаживания распределяли ее по ложбинке, концентрируя в середине. Подушечка среднего пальца ласкала отверстие, медленно и дразня, проникая в него едва-едва, легким нажимом, и уходила на круг, потирая плотно сомкнутые края.

Ньют вздохнул и расслабился, призывая войти в него глубже. Палец скользнул до середины первой фаланги и замер, давая время привыкнуть к вторжению. Но недолго — двинулся наружу, потом, захватив еще смазки, вошел до второй фаланги и принялся выписывать круги внутри, аккуратно поддразнивая.

Ньют негромко застонал и подался навстречу руке, приглашая войти глубже, больше. К пальцу присоединился второй, совсем чуть-чуть уходя внутрь, лаская у самого входа, так медленно и неторопливо, что пришлось ущипнуть себя за бедро, чтобы не кончить.

— Персиваль, — позвал он, не выдержав. — Ну же, глубже!

Тот вошел сильнее, добавил третий палец, на полную глубину, так, что смазки было маловато, и грубое проникновение понравилось Ньюту больше осторожного. Он двинулся ближе, приподнимаясь, чтобы пальцы достали до простаты, но Персиваль отодвинул руку так, чтобы едва касаться приоткрытого отверстия, и провел свободной рукой по животу Ньюта, выводя руну в безмолвном заклинание. И тотчас же навалился сверху, опрокидывая, задирая колени к плечам, оставляя с единственной точкой опоры на спину. Беспомощность этого положения полностью устраивала Ньюта. Ему сложно было сосредоточиться на удовольствии, когда оба партнера были свободны в своих действиях; постоянно казалось, будто он делает что-то неправильно, не так, не самым лучшим образом, из-за этого и партнерам не удавалось насладиться моментом, и ему самому все время приходилось притормаживать каждый шаг в попытках угадать, насколько все нравится тому, кто проводил с ним время.

С Грейвзом было иначе — он четко знал, чего хочет, и во время сессии вел Ньюта по проложенной им тропе к удовольствию, и во время обычного секса не стесняясь брал то, что ему нравилось, не оставляя сомнениям места. Единственное, что Ньют мог, это вцепиться руками в плечи Персиваля и стонать от удовольствия в попытке податься навстречу, что и делал, наслаждаясь каждым движением. Он быстро дошел до точки, за которой его ждал острый оргазм, но Персиваль не дал забраться на вершину и слететь с нее кубарем — он притормозил и принялся двигаться медленно и плавно, точно хотел свести с ума. Ньют заметался, пытаясь принять в себя член поглубже или более резко, но его прижали сильнее, лишили возможности двигаться самостоятельно и продолжали трахать размеренно и аккуратно, то доводя до грани, то слегка отстраняясь от нее, так что когда Ньюта охватило жаркое пламя, он не сдержался и кричал все то время, пока огонь горел в нем, пока Персиваль вбивался в него все крепче и крепче и сам не замер, сосредоточившись на собственном удовольствии.

— Тише, — успокаивал его Персиваль, целуя в висок и осторожно распрямляя затекшие ноги.

— Ты ставил заглушающие?

— Да.

Ньют повернулся и, не расцепляясь, придвинулся спиной к теплому боку, сердце все еще бешено билось, и отчаянно хотелось спокойствия и уютных объятий. Персиваль обнял его и не стал отодвигаться, все еще оставаясь внутри.

— Побудем так? — Ньют не был уверен, что ему разрешат остаться, ему хотелось почувствовать себя нужным и после полового акта. Он редко чувствовал себя нужным. Ответом было прикосновение губ к шее. Мягкое, осторожное, оно пронзило душу сильнее, чем острое удовольствие от укусов в то же место. Он уснул спокойным и довольным, каким не был с далекого детства.

Доверие Ньюта вне сессии поставило Персиваля сначала в тупик, а после захватило и унесло мощной волной радости. Давно ему так не доверяли, несмотря на все сомнительные моменты, на то, насколько он пользуется властью в постели и вне ее. И это после всего, что он учинил в Эйе, чтобы вдвоем попасть в запретный город и выбраться из него.

Другой давно бы встал на дыбы и бросил покровителя и любовника с такими странными манерами, а Ньют принимал все как должное. Думал ли он, что заслуживает больше объяснений? Да. Но не говорил этого вслух и продолжал действовать по плану, доверял куда больше, чем следовало бы. Это нужно вознаградить, но Персиваль думал, что простой награды — исполнения желания или большей свободы — было бы слишком мало. Не случись в Нью-Йорке кризис с водными драконами, он бы взял Ньюта с собой в поместье и провел пару недель с ним, занимаясь только тем, что приятно обоим. Или, чем Мерлин не шутит, увез бы Ньюта в какое-нибудь красивое место, где никто из них не бывал.

Он фыркнул вслух и замер, пытаясь понять, не разбудил ли Ньюта, но тот мирно и спокойно дышал, провалившись глубоко в сон. Вряд ли он или Ньют могли позволить себе отойти от дел на пару недель. Но о паре дней можно помечтать.

Желание поднималось в нем — он успел порядком соскучиться, пока Ньют торчал в темнице по собственному желанию. Персиваль считал это зряшной затеей, но на то, чтобы провести английского магозоолога по всем ступеням секретной лестницы для допуска в тайные архивы МАКУСА, ушло бы не меньше недели. А помощников у него хватало, так что пришлось уступить желанию Ньюта познакомиться со старым городским сумасшедшим. К чему это могло привести, было ясно сразу.

Ньюту, с другой стороны, полезно ознакомиться с бытом американской тюрьмы — может быть, это хоть немного приостановит его вылазки. Призовет к порядку. Или он хотя бы начнет вовремя обращаться за помощью.

Волна негодования и неуместной нежности захватила его. Он обнял спящего Ньюта и придвинул ближе, как будто это могло защитить от грядущих бедствий. Реакция показала, что Ньют ему дороже, чем думает считает логика. Хотелось погружаться в сладкое марево страсти, медленно скользить в смазке и собственном семени, пока Ньют сжимается вокруг... Персиваль на пробу коротко двинул бедрами, и вышло славно — мягко и аккуратно, а ощущения точь-в-точь как он себе представил. Легко, гладко и горячо. За первым движением последовало второе, и он бездумно, следуя желанию, принялся медленно, постепенно двигаться, проникая в Ньюта все глубже.

Он не забыл про удовольствие подопечного, тронул за сосок, легонько выкрутил его и с удовольствием услышал, что дыхание Ньюта стало более частым, провел по животу, ощущая где-то глубоко под рукой размеренное движение, приласкал полувставший член, который оживился под пальцами и медленно затвердел, наливаясь силой.

Власть, с которой он пользовался спящим, кружила голову. Он знал, что Ньют был бы не против, он сам предлагал Персивалю эту власть, приносил на вытянутых руках, молил, чтобы его брали по-всякому, распоряжались его телом — это чувствовалось в каждом мелком движении, взглядах и недомолвках. Это большей частью было запечатлено в их договоре, скреплено подписями. Правда, там говорилось всего лишь о территории МАКУСА, но они здесь — и у него полное право распоряжаться Ньютом.

Ньют втянул воздух с легким стоном, и Персиваль замер — ему не хотелось, чтобы тот проснулся. Слишком приятен этот тайный, почти запретный секс. На грани дозволенного и оттого особенно сладкий. Он принялся двигаться только через минуту, когда уверился, что Ньют не проснется. Несколько минут долгого ожидания, и он почти уже добивался своего короткими резкими движениями, скользил в своей же сперме и успевал на грани сна и удовольствия думать: «Мой, мой, мое», не особенно задаваясь поисками смысла. Он содрогнулся от удовольствия, стараясь сжать Ньюта в объятиях как можно легче, чтобы не разбудить. И после еще долго ласкал, добиваясь, чтобы тот кончил, почему-то это казалось правильным, взаимное удовольствие во сне — и когда Ньют вскрикнул и обмяк, а по руке потекло семя, Персиваль обнял партнера еще крепче и заснул мирно и глубоко.


	24. Глава 24

Перед завтраком Ньют вспомнил, что забыл рубашку в банях. Он с досадой повертел жилетку в руках, но надевать ее на голое тело не стоило. Как и пиджак. Персиваль предложил легкий, на его взгляд, выход из положения — зайти перед посещением МАКУСА за чемоданом, но Ньют неожиданно воспротивился:

— Не стоит этого делать.

— Почему?

— Госпожа Президент положила глаз на чемодан, — признал Ньют свои опасения, не поднимая головы. В том, что Грейвз не пойдет на крайние меры в случае с неудачей из-за амулета, у него уверенности не было. Не стоило оглашать догадки вслух, но не думать о них Ньют не мог.

— Верно.

Услышанное насторожило и в то же время успокоило. Если Персиваль признает проблему — она не выдуманная, не померещилась ему, и они вместе будут настороже.

— Сделаем так. — Персиваль бросил на кровать свою рубашку, взмахнул палочкой, и на одеяле лежали уже два одинаковых белых предмета одежды. Он взял одну из рубашек в руку, провел палочкой еще раз, делая более похожей на одежду Ньюта. Воротник больше не был таким острым, отверстия для запонок в манжетах исчезли, но в целом это была отличная белая рубашка, которой Ньют мог легко воспользоваться.

— Спасибо! — Ньют принялся одеваться. День в МАКУСА предстоял нелегкий.

Оказалось, что сложности начались, когда они еще не успели добраться до Вулворт-билдинг.

— Отправиться за амулетом придется сегодня, никуда больше не заходя. Ты сможешь быстро забрать чемодан? — Грейвз допивал кофе сосредоточенно, как перед походом на войну. Не очень-то это было похоже на его состояние перед поездкой в Эй, так что Ньют насторожился вдвойне.

— Не уверен...

— Почему?

— Это связано с другими людьми, и я не знаю их планов.

— Не знаешь планов людей, которым доверил свой чемодан? — голос Персиваля стал тише, чем обычно.

— Не уверен, что мне стоит отправляться за ним с кем-либо еще, — отвел взгляд к окну Ньют.

— То есть ты не доверяешь даже мне.

— Доверяю... до определенного предела. Оставить чемодан в тайнике — это одно. Выдать людей, которым я доверяю, — другое.

— Что ж... Ты готов отправиться в Аппалачи без чемодана? — сухо уточнил Персиваль.

— Нет.

— И не готов отправиться со мной за ним. Правильно?

— Да.

— Как ты планируешь его забрать?

— Оставь меня на время одного, и я вернусь в МАКУСА с чемоданом.

— Прямо в руки к Серафине?

— Так ты считаешь, это опасно?— Ньют посмотрел в глаза Грейвзу.

Тот не отвел взгляд, но выглядел не таким уверенным, как обычно. И не таким довольным.

— Нет. Если ты будешь со мной.

— Но я не могу привести тебя к моим друзьям.

— Почему?

— За нами могут следить, — изложил опасения Ньют.

— Пока мы тут, это невозможно.

Ньют стремительно просчитывал ситуацию. То, что он продемонстрировал недоверие Персивалю после всех событий, после того, как его вытащили из тюрьмы, неприятно. Но другой выход его не радовал — отправляться к друзьям с бывшим главой Отдела магической безопасности попросту глупо. Хотя идти с толпой президентских шпиков на хвосте еще хуже. Оставить чемодан не вариант, в Аппалачах он им может пригодиться.

— Хорошо. Но ты пообещаешь мне, что останешься на улице и не будешь потом высчитывать, куда я пошел, не нагрянешь следом?

— Мерлин, какие страсти! Да.

Ньюту пришлось поверить.

Улицы Нью-Йорка полны народа и днем, и ночью, и ранним утром. Город кипит круглые сутки, даже на рассвете толпится народ в порту, даже далеко за полночь бродят хорошо одетые фигуры по Уолл-стрит, даже в зимний полдень катаются на коньках мальчишки в Центральном парке. Утренние улицы города полны сосредоточенных нью-йоркцев, спешащих на работу. В свободном от людей переулке Ньют попросил Персиваля остаться и скрылся за поворотом. Запах свежей выпечки тревожил, заставляя мечтать о большой чашке кофе с круассанами. Только Ньют мог подумать, что никто не догадается, к кому он идет. Секрет Полишинеля.

На стук в заднюю дверь булочной дверь открыл молодой парень, которого Ньют видел в первый раз в жизни.

— Якоба можно увидеть?

— Масте-ер... — обернулся вглубь пекарни подмастерье. Ньют увидел две новые печи и услышал знакомый голос:

— Иду! Что там у тебя?

Подмастерье пропустил Ньюта внутрь и, осмотрев с головы до ног, прокричал:

-Тут вас мистер хочет видеть!

— Иду, иду, — торопился с ответом Якоб, но все не шел, дела не отпускали. Но вот знакомая крепкая фигура с закатанными рукавами и в белом фартуке возникла в дальнем коридоре. Якоб всплеснул руками и оказался в белом облаке, засверкал в свете электрических ламп:

— Ньют, дружище!

И тут же принялся выпроваживать подмастерье:

— Иди, Сева, помоги Роберту. Я пригляжу за печами.

Тот, не глядя на гостя, ретировался, и Ньют понял, что хозяйство свое Якоб держит крепко.

— Ты как? — прошептал Ньют, угодив в объятия к другу.

— Отлично! Очень рад тебя видеть! Ты-то как? — потряхивая что? при каждом слове, переспрашивал Якоб. — Что ж ты раньше не забежал? Куини говорит, давно уже в Нью-Йорке!

— Беготня, сам понимаешь. То тут кто-то сбежит, то там, — отшучивался Ньют. -

Да я только на минутку, понимаешь...

— В следующий раз непременно на ужин останешься! Я такую квартирку снял! Закачаешься! — взял быка за рога Якоб. — Только на минутку забежал?

— Да, ты меня очень выручил... — начал Ньют.

— Да пустяки, — перебил Якоб и смущенно замолк.

— Что?

— Да так, понимаешь, вышла вчера неурядица...

— Какая?

— Понимаешь, я не хотел, но пришлось... — Якоб сдвинул правый рукав вниз, и тотчас же принялся его закатывать. — Рунеспур, он...

— Большой или малый?

— Большой, с малым ничего не случилось!

— Уже хорошо, — приободрил друга Ньют.

— И со мной ничего не случилось! И с ним тоже, надеюсь... Пришлось врезать средней голове!

— Сильно? Рука не задета? — пригляделся к кисти Якоба Ньют.

— Да нет, все в порядке, месить не мешает. — Якоб размял кулак. И правда — две костяшки, на безымянном и среднем пальце, были сбиты. Не сильно, рунеспур пострадать не должен был.

— Понимаешь, он лез к мелочи и пытался выхватить мышей, а когда я прикрикнул, разинул пасть на меня!

— А Куини в это время?..

— Кормила лунных тельцов, не надо ей к рунеспуру соваться...

— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, Якоб!

— Да все в порядке! Мы друг друга поняли. — Якоб хрустнул пальцами, — Посмотри, у него там глаз не затек? Я что-то не смог как следует проследить, прости..

— Да нет, это ты прости! Вешать на тебя заботу о волшебных тварях...

— Да все в порядке! Нам не сложно! Куини была со мной, и мы всех обиходили мигом! Они такие славные, даже рунеспур. Подумаешь, не сошлись чуток во мнениях!

— И правда, — рассмеялся Ньют. Он был уверен, что с рунеспуром ничего серьезного не случилось. Змей мог бы влегкую сожрать Якоба, если бы не воротник, но две другие головы его придержали, к тому же он уважал силу и наглость, так что Якоб с честью выпутался из сложной ситуации.

— Ты принесешь чемодан?

— Подниму из подвала. — Якоб махнул рукой и отправился в другой конец помещения, подальше от печей.

— В подвале?

— Да, — Якоб откинул большой люк, — там у меня разные запасы, удобно хранить все, что не должно быть каждый день под рукой... — Он скрылся внизу, чтобы через минуту поднять наверх старый чемодан. — Держи!

— Спасибо! — Ньют мимолетным движением проверил замки — без палочки наложить новые заклинания он не смог бы, но и старые держались отлично. Он бы с удовольствием остался поболтать с другом и поблагодарить его как следует. Столько нужно было рассказать, стольким поделиться.. Но пора было двигаться дальше, Нью-Йорк все еще был в опасности. Да, оставалось предупредить Якоба про подземелья. На всякий случай, мало ли...

— Только ты осторожнее с подвалом, Якоб... — нерешительно начал Ньют.

— Почему это?

— Всякое случается...

— Ну так оно каждый день происходит, разве нет? — улыбнулся Якоб. — Вот недавно целый пакет с эльфийским сахаром...

— Эльфийским?

— Да, Куини, детка, принесла для экспериментов с тортами. Всего пара ложек на огромный торт, и он становится легким, можно такие фигуры из марципана и глазури делать, закачаешься!

— И что с ним случилось?

— Да пропал! Ребята сказали, видели мышей каких-то рыжих, в подполе, да только как проверить! — с досадой махнул рукой Якоб. — Разве что это какие-то твои мыши? Но он еще до того, как Куини чемодан принесла, пропал!

— А знаешь, может быть, и правда мыши... Наши мыши, Якоб. Они любят эльфийский сахар, бемминги могли его сожрать, запросто...

— Бемминги... Ты ловишь их по всему городу? — склонил голову набок Якоб.

— Нет, за ними в основном авроры гоняются, — улыбнулся Ньют. — А я за аврорами, как обычно.

— Ничего себе. Бедные мыши... Понятно, почему им пришлось восстанавливать силы!

— Ты бы перенес пока из подвала все ценное, Якоб. Не то чтобы они любили муку... Но гостинцы от Куини стоит поднять наверх.

— Хорошо, я тебя понял. А это... мышиное нашествие — оно надолго? — осторожно поинтересовался Якоб, вытирая руки фартуком и медленно прикидывая, куда можно переместить запасы.

— Да как сказать... Уже нет, — рассеянно заметил Ньют.

— Ладно. Ладно, — похлопал его по плечу Якоб. — Разбирайся со своими мышами, а потом приходи в гости и все мне расскажешь. Договорились?

— Договорились! — пожал руку другу Ньют, поднял чемодан и пошел к двери. — Не провожай меня, ладно?

— Вот как? А кого я могу встретить? Ладно, хорошо, но чтобы обязательно, когда все кончится, заскочил на ужин!

— Хорошо!

— Если что — сам знаешь! Все сделаю как надо! — напутствовал его из двери пекарни Якоб.

Ньют только помахал рукой в ответ и вышел. Предстоит множество дел, но сначала нужно вернуть палочку из МАКУСА и узнать все про поиски амулета.


	25. Глава 25

Но заняться амулетом в первую очередь не удалось. В кабинете Грейвза, пряча за отворот рукава палочку, Ньют принялся рассказывать о том, что узнал от старого магозоолога. Истории про чудовищ, изнутри поедаемых потомством, Мартин, Грегори и Персиваль приняли с чувством брезгливого ужаса.

— Финниган был сумасшедшим уже в Ильверморни, — подвел итог рассказа Грегори. — Про Темных властелинов, правда, ничего не бормотал, но болезнь прогрессирует. Или ты в самом деле считаешь, что водными драконами кто-то управляет?

— Нет, это чушь.

— Вот и ладно. — Персиваль бросил на стол бумаги из черной папки, которую передала ему Анна. — Займемся делом. Мы нашли следы амулета плодородия.

— Американского?

— Да, того, о котором говорил профессор Небула. Некоторое время его хранили в МАКУСА, но потом родственники О’Браена настояли на том, чтобы вернуть амулет в Аппалачи. Так что за ним придется ехать — тебе и мне.

— Я не против, — пожал плечами Ньют. — Отправляемся на поезде?

— Быстрее будет через систему каминов. Старое здание прекрасно связано с остальными, только последние два звена отключены от сети, придется немного прогуляться.

— Серафина на взводе, на нее давят Совет и не-маги. К тому же на исходе срок нашего договора с Ратушей, — напомнил Грегори. — Мы выясним, где замечали скопления водных драконов. У Вайсса должны быть последние данные.

— Это будет несложно, — включился в разговор Мартин.

Ньют посмотрел на слегка оттопыривающийся карман его плаща и подумал, что аврор и правда очень быстро осваивается: и в новой обстановке, и с новыми тварями. Они забрали у аврората лучшего сотрудника.

Легкий морозец прихватывал за щеки, тонкий слой снега скрипел под ботинками. Заклинание тепла, наложенное на пальто перед выездом из Нью-Йорка, помогало отлично, Ньюту не было холодно. Персиваль набрал такую скорость, что за ним было не угнаться, приходилось почти бежать.

Они вышли из камина в ближайшем городке с отделением аврората и помчались серией аппараций к старому зданию МАКУСА. Оно было расположено вдали от магловских городов, в отрогах Аппалачей, подальше от посторонних глаз. Когда Ньют увидел его впервые, здание показалось небольшой черточкой на склонах старых гор.

Замок рос на глазах. Изящные колонны, высокие арки — такое чудо Ньют видел только в путешествиях по Европе, маглы называли эти храмы «пламенеющей готикой» — они тянулись к небу в попытке достать до местных христианских богов, но тщетно. Здесь же, в горах, стены замка казались продолжением скал и возносились едва ли ниже Вулворт-билдинга с естественностью хищных птиц, парящих над ними. Чтобы обшарить такое огромное здание, им потребуется больше недели... Ньют глянул украдкой на Грейвза — тот торопился, но не беспокоился.

Здание росло на глазах, поднимались порталы-входы с величественными колоннами, обрастали подробностями боковые крылья, простираясь направо и налево длинными портиками, под которыми когда-то гуляли в любую погоду сотни магов и волшебниц. В самом дворце, куда они зашли через главный вход, было теплее, чем снаружи, и уютнее, чем в Вулворт-билдинге. Небольшой холл вел к центральной площадке, где на возвышении, окруженном амфитеатром, располагался символ МАКУСА. Огромные крылья феникса, сведенные над головой, распростерлись кругом, опоясывая площадку.

Ньют обернулся, осматриваясь: лестницы вели в разные стороны дворца, напоминая о Хогвартсе. Годы назад они, послушные воле магов, поворачивались, чтобы вознести их на нужный этаж, а сейчас замерли в легком беспорядке. Стоит сделать первый шаг, как они придут в движение.

Персиваль остановился на площадке лишь на миг, чтобы прикинуть направление, и шагнул к одной из лестниц. Коснулся локтя Ньюта, привлекая внимание, чтобы идти дальше, и в этот момент его окликнули.

— Персиваль Грейвз?

Голос был негромкий, и, казалось, шел сразу с нескольких сторон. Ньют заозирался, пытаясь понять, откуда он идет, а Персиваль обернулся только раз — в ту сторону, где луч света, пройдя через стрельчатое окно, обрисовал в танцующих пылинках фигуру пожилой дамы. Слишком тонкую и прозрачную для живого человека.

— Вы хранительница старого дворца МАКУСА?

Вопрос прозвучал слишком в лоб, но привидение не обиделось. Кивнуло и повторило:

— Персиваль Грейвз?

— Да, это я.

— Кто пришел с вами?

— Ньютон Скамандер, магозоолог, — шагнул вперед Ньют и коротко поклонился.

— Вот как, — улыбнулась дама. — Что вам нужно?

— Мы хотим найти амулет плодородия.

Персиваль даже не думал завуалировать или как-то скрыть цель, он шел напролом, и удача шла с ним нога в ногу.

— Да, он тут.

Прямота приносила в МАКУСА свои дивиденды.

— Вы знаете, где он находится?

— Я хранительница Отдела тайн и, разумеется, знаю, где находятся секретные амулеты моего ведомства.

— Вы подскажете нам, где его найти? — вмешался в разговор Ньют.

Но даму интересовал только Грейвз, она промолчала.

— Где его можно взять?

— Нам здесь слишком скучно. — Дама явственно подмигнула Ньюту.

— И что же, Маргерит? — впервые назвал даму по имени Персиваль.

— За пару веков здесь побывало несколько человек.

— Они уносили то, что им было нужно?

— Да, если выполняли то, что было нужно нам.

Обмен. Такое взаимодействие между миром привидений и живых людей Ньют понимал. Оно было доступно и школьникам в Хогвартсе. Обычно привидения требовали вещей или действий, которые школяры могли сделать: провести пару обрядов, принести в определенное место яблоки или огневиски, которого обычно в Хоге не достать, или подшутить над противником. Теперь их целью была жизнь целого города и мира. Что могла потребовать взамен старая дама?

— Что вы хотите на этот раз?

— У нас мало развлечений. Лично я предпочитаю посмотреть, как милуются молодые, физически привлекательные люди.

— Что, простите? — растерянно переспросил Ньют.

— Как магозоолог вы должны прекрасно представлять картину, молодой человек, — сухо усмехнулась хранительница.

— Это обязательное условие? — уточнил Персиваль.

— Это амулет плодородия, Грейвз. Ваши предки таких глупых вопросов не задавали.

— Мне нужно посоветоваться.

— Пожалуйста, у нас куча времени.

— Ньют, — начал Персиваль, подходя на шаг к напарнику, и умолк.

— Я не понял, она хочет, чтобы мы..?

— Да, чтобы мы трахнулись у нее на глазах, — недовольно прокомментировал Персиваль.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о таком?

— Читал. Намеки. В очень старых рапортах. Помнишь, что говорил профессор?

— Что кто-то из твоих предков когда-то привозил амулет из Аппалач в Нью-Йорк?

— Не в Нью-Йорк, но это не важно. Один из моих предков и Роберта. Они ездили в старое здание, а рапорт читал предок Вайсса. Документ порядком пострадал от огня, а приписка на нем гласила, что Вайссу не важно, что им пришлось сделать, главное, что амулет достали.

— И ты считаешь?..

— Что не важно, что придется сделать, главное достать амулет.

— Хм... — Ньют окинул огромный зал взглядом. Они стояли в центре пустого амфитеатра, над ними возносился купол, сходясь арками где-то в невероятной высоте. Он был пронизан лучами солнца, цветные пятна старых витражей лежали на стенах и ступенях, редкие крики птиц доносились снаружи и гулко отзывались эхом.

— Уйдем, если ты не согласен.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Надавим на Серафину, чтобы она надавила на индийцев, — пожал плечами Персиваль, — не все еще потеряно.

— Но ты нормально воспринимаешь это? — попытался уточнить Ньют отношение Грейвза к предложению заняться сексом в самом центре старого здания.

— Мы можем уйти в один из кабинетов...

— Нет, все должно произойти здесь, — раздался голос дамы.

— Вы подслушиваете?! — Ньют взвился от недовольства.

— А как же, молодой человек! Иначе вы себе возомните Мерлин знает что, и переговоры затянутся.

— У вас же много времени, — повернулся к привидению Персиваль.

— А у вас — нет, — отрезала дама.

Ситуация, по мнению Ньюта, стремилась к тупику — давить на Грейвза было неправильно. Ньют хорошо знал таких людей, повидал и в Министерстве, и в семье: чем больше окружающие настаивали на правильном, по их мнению, выборе, тем больше шансов, что будет принято другое решение — может быть, не самый быстрый или эффективный вариант, но выбранный самостоятельно. Ньют не слишком хорошо понимал, что еще могло останавливать Персиваля, в его анкете не так много было желтых или красных сигналов, а в этой сфере все было зеленым.

— Если представить все в рамках сессии, будет проще, — предложил Ньют.

— Ты согласишься? — голос Персиваля был тише обычного.

— Мне будет интересно. — Слова отозвались струной возбуждения, это была правда. Одной из фантазий Ньюта было подчинение на глазах у других людей. Пожилая дама не могла составить необходимую компанию, но хоть какую-то — определенно.

— Ладно, — повернулся к привидению Персиваль. — Здесь?

Хранительница кивнула, и Ньют опустил чемодан на пол. Следом отправилось пальто — в холле было достаточно тепло. Персиваль раздеваться и не подумал.

— На колени.

Команда прозвучала жестко, Ньют опустился на пол рядом с ногами Персиваля, поднял голову, ожидая приказа и увидел очень теплый взгляд.

— Хорошо, молодец.

По голове погладили, как норовистого гиппогрифа, впервые выполнившего команду на людях.

— Расстегни.

Уточнения не требовалось — Ньют потянулся к поясу Персиваля, освобождая застежку за застежкой, мимолетными касаниями задевая и дразня еще не твердый член. Он отзывался охотно, оттягивал ткань, наливаясь и привставая, и Ньют сглотнул, представляя, что совсем скоро возьмет в рот: сможет пройтись губами по головке, облизать, ощутить полноту и тяжесть... Делать это под чужим внимательным взглядом — отдельное удовольствие.

— Не так.

Слова прозвучали жестко и внезапно. Ньют вздрогнул, но не прекратил раздевать Персиваля — команды во время сессии отдавать мог только один. На голову ему легла ладонь, останавливая, прижимая к паху лицом, заставляя втереться в член ртом и почувствовать силу.

— В чем дело?

— Участвовать должны двое. Возьмите его как следует.

Персиваль хмыкнул. Ньюту показалось, что он слышит другие голоса, куда более слабые. Шепот пронесся по большому залу, но пальцы держали крепко и команды отстраниться не было. Он замер, прислушиваясь: шорох, крик далекой птицы — ничего необычного. Персиваль взмахнул правой рукой и отпустил Ньюта.

— Встань у барьера.

Ньют поднялся с колен и оглянулся. Шепот ему не померещился — ряды амфитеатра наполнились призрачными фигурами. Призраки слетались со всего замка. Скука была такой, что любое зрелище привлекало их. Пожилые джентльмены в мантиях, молодые авроры, симпатичные дамы — все глазели на арену. Рядом с Ньютом высился полупрозрачный барьер высотой чуть больше ярда.

Он встал рядом с барьером и тотчас лишился пиджака, брюк и белья: они в беспорядке легли рядом. Стоять почти обнаженным на перекрестье взглядов было странно. Возбуждающе и в то же время безопасно — никто из призраков не смог бы до него дотронуться. Единственный человек, который мог к нему прикоснутся, стоял рядом. Ньют почти пожалел, что у Персиваля не было ремня — можно было бы ощутить прикосновение жесткого края к коже... Когда рука легла на плечо и нагнула вперед, стало лучше.

— Наклонись. Так. Раздвинь ноги.

Ньют повиновался, едва раздавалась команда. Мысль о том, что его возьмут на сцене под взглядами сотен уже не живых и в то же время не мертвых людей, заводила не на шутку. Член встал и прижимался к барьеру так, что тянуло вжаться посильнее, чтобы испытать прилив удовольствия, но Персиваль заставил отойти на полшага. Оставил руку на бедре, обещая защиту, притягивая к себе, вжимаясь в ягодицы твердым членом.

По животу скользнули пальцы, выписывая привычную руну, между ног потекла смазка. На этот раз ее было больше чем достаточно — ни боли, ни неудобства Ньют не испытал, хотя вошли в него быстро и на полную глубину.

— Вот так. Хорошо. Молодец.

Похвала сработала неожиданно, Ньют не привык ни к тому, чтобы его хвалили вслух, ни к тому, чтобы это делали на публику. Он покраснел и только решил попросить не делать такого, как Персиваль двинулся и двинул одновременно рукой, обхватывая член Ньюта. Это было так приятно, что он промолчал... до следующего «мой хороший», сказанного вслух, громко, отчетливо. Слова проникли в душу и заставили вслушиваться, ловить каждый вздох, отвечать на ласки и неторопливые поцелуи, подставлять плечо и шею, жмуриться и двигаться навстречу бедрам. Слушать признания и слова о том, как он хорош, было слишком приятно. К тому же слова заставляли привидения молчать и вслушиваться, шепот между ними затих. Ньют впитывал каждое одобрение, каждый стон Персиваля и знал, что тот доволен не только послушанием, но и тем, что Ньют хорош сам по себе. Признавал это вслух перед сотнями духов. Казалось, прошло не меньше получаса, пока «Кончи для меня, хороший мой» не заставило его содрогнуться и сквозь зубы выстонать: «Да». Ньют в истоме выгнулся, прижимаясь к Персивалю еще крепче, и опустил голову на руки, поверх барьера, все еще дрожа.

— Тише. Все, все хорошо.

Персиваль отстранился не сразу и, погладив по спине и бедру, протянул одежду. Сам же принялся застегивать брюки и, не дожидаясь, пока духи начнут разлетаться, спросил у молчаливой хранительницы, все время стоявшей рядом:

— Мы исполнили все, что нужно?

— Да.

— Где амулет?

Та кивнула под ноги Ньюта, где на полу блестели капли спермы. Узкая щель между крыльями феникса расползалась на глазах. Становилась шире, пока не превратилась в небольшое углубление, на дне которого... Персиваль наклонился и поднял сверток, из которого вытащил морскую раковину на золотой цепочке.

— Это он?

— Верните, когда закончите в Нью-Йорке, — кивнула хранительница.

— Как быстро? — спросил Ньют, зашнуровывая ботинки.

— В ваших же интересах сделать это побыстрее.

— Потому что? — уточнил Персиваль, заворачивая амулет в ткань и убирая под пиджак.

— Запись будет доступна до тех пор, пока вы его не вернете.

Улыбка хранительницы не сулила ничего хорошего.

— Запись будет доступна кому и где?

Не то чтобы репутацию Ньюта можно было еще чем-то подпортить, но все же оставались родители и Тесей... Да и много кому не стоило смотреть на то, как они с Грейвзом занимаются сексом посреди старого здания МАКУСА.

— Тем, кто знает, где ее можно найти.

Не то чтобы ответ прояснил все, но Ньюту было понятно, что большего от призрака они не добьются. Чем быстрее вернут амулет на место — тем лучше. К тому времени, как Ньют поднял чемодан, Персиваль был готов отправиться в обратную дорогу. Призраки разлетались от амфитеатра в разные стороны, медленно исчезая в воздухе, и силуэт дамы тоже почти истаял.


	26. Глава 26

В Нью-Йорк они вернулись молча. Разговаривать было не о чем — дело сделано, амулет получен. Может быть, стоило испытать его там, на месте, но Персиваль не считал, что хранительница может обмануть, и не хотел терять время. Ньют же не стал предлагать испытания, не собираясь показывать, кто живет в чемодане. Небольшую проверку можно было устроить и в самом МАКУСА.

Когда они вернулись в Вулворт-билдинг, Грейвз не стал отправлять сообщение Серафине сразу же. Сперва он вызвал Мартина и отправил записку О’Нилу — те явились вместе, препираясь по поводу тонкостей использования заклинаний обнаружения. Грегори поделился с Мартином сведениями отдела по Контролю за не-магами, так что карта приобрела новые способности и оживала на глазах — теперь на ней были нанесены все официально признанные места торговли и другого бизнеса волшебников. Карта становилась все более ценным источником сведений, и Грегори настаивал на том, чтобы Мартин перестал носить ее повсюду во внешнем кармане аврорского плаща.

Ньют хмыкнул, услышав часть препирательств между Брауном и О’Нилом. Сам он был на стороне О’Нила — если преступники Нью-Йорка узнают о карте, кражи не избежать.

— Нам надо проверить амулет до того, как спустимся в подземелья. — Персиваль коротко подвел итоги поездки в Аппалачи.

— И лучше всего на бемминге. — Ньют посмотрел на Мартина. Тот спрятал руки в карманы, делая вид, что не расслышал намек. Ньют все понимал, но на карту была поставлена судьба водных драконов, а также множества людей, магов и маглов, так что аврору придется поделиться.

— Вдвоем им будет веселее, — подбодрил он Мартина.

И пока все в недоумении смотрели на Ньюта, он потребовал, взглянув на Персиваля:

— Доставай амулет. :А ты бемминга, — распорядился он, указывая на карман Мартина.

— Так-так-так, — усмехнулся О’Нил, когда Мартин вытащил за шкирку рыжего зверька и посадил на стол Грейвза. Бемминг испуганно замер, косясь на магов.

— Что у тебя еще есть в карманах, а? — достал трубку О’Нил.

— Карта и палочка . — Мартин нахмурился, ему страшно не хотелось, чтобы беммингу навредили.

— Все будет хорошо, — привычным успокаивающим тоном заявил Ньют и, не глядя протянув руку к Персивалю, взял амулет.

— Погоди-ка. — Грегори пыхнул трубкой, над беммингом появилось облачко дыма, светло-золотистого, подсвеченного изнутри. — Посмотрим, сколько магии окажется в дубле.

Бемминг присел еще ниже, когда раковина оказалась рядом с ним, Ньют подул в нее, зверек на мгновение стал чуть более прозрачным и раздвоился.

— Отлично. — Грегори провел трубкой над вторым беммингом — клубы дыма засветились над каждым из зверьков одинаковым золотистым цветом. — Работает. — Он убрал трубку в рукав и посмотрел на Персиваля. — Можно идти к драконам.

Единственное, что оказалось неудобным, — амулет работал лишь у Персиваля и Ньюта. Ни Грегори, ни Анна, ни Мартин так и не смогли пустить в ход его чары. Так что Мартин остался при трех беммингах, а Ньют, пообещав вернуть их после экспедиции в подземелья, припрятал зверьков в чемодан.

Карта Мартина показывала не меньше дюжины точек, где водные драконы вели себя активно. Неподалеку от каждой были устроены аврорские посты, на поверхности посменно дежурили обливиаторы, так что город пока оставался в неведении.

Персиваль и Ньют начали с точки, где драконов было меньше всего. Пара часов работы с амулетом, и первая партия сытых драконов ушла на дно коллектора. Они переместились на вторую точку сразу же, пока хватало сил.

Во время работы Грегори и Мартин находились рядом, а чуть более широкую площадь прикрывали авроры. Вайсс обещал выделить надежных людей для работы хоть в три смены. Персиваль отшутился, что для третьей смены Вайссу надо было ехать в Аппалачи с ними. Для непрерывной работы нужно было меняться каждые четверть часа. Амулет хоть и готов был воспроизводить полных магии зверьков, но для размножения беммингов требовалось активное участие одного мага, а второй должен успеть прикрыть товарища, если драконы решат поживиться куда более сочной порцией магии, чем у мелких зверушек. Со второй точкой удалось справиться еще за три часа.

После небольшого перерыва они отправились к одному из самых «горячих» мест на карте и вернулись на берег того самого озера, где меньше недели назад начали изучать драконов.

Черное озеро бурлило: не меньше двух десятков драконов дрались за то, чтобы припасть к рыжему потоку беммингов. Ньют с Персивалем менялись в седьмой раз, а вода все выносила на поверхность голодные пасти одну за другой. Наконец драка стала стихать, плеск озера успокоился. Короткий военный совет, пока Ньют докармливал три пасти, направляя беммингов по очереди к каждой, постановил, что перед отправкой на следующую точку стоит как следует отдохнуть и как минимум пообедать, а то и поспать.

Грегори с Мартином отправились снимать посты внешней охраны и отсылать авроров по домам, Персиваль присматривал за обстановкой. Несмотря на то, что все они не стесняясь обливались спреем, который заготовил Ньют, защита от паразитов не была лишней — стоило кому-то из двоих заразиться, они потеряли бы шанс успешно справиться с амулетом. Для одного такая задача стала бы непосильной. И так-то уверенности, что они успеют за сутки расправиться со всеми горячими точками, не было. Таких точек оставалось уже немного, не более пяти, и они рассчитывали закончить с ними на вторые, максимум третьи сутки с начала марафона. Остальные места можно было пока прикрыть силами обливиаторов и авроров и покончить с ними во вторую очередь. Им удастся предотвратить столкновение миров всего через неделю. В крайнем случае — через дюжину дней напряженной работы.

Ньют встал с колен и выпрямился, с наслаждением потягиваясь: последний дракон исчез в озере. Судя по наблюдениями и записям в книгах, сезон беммингов был короток, драконы не приходили на кормежку в подземелья день за днем, а отваливались, набирая запас на долгое время, и уходили «на дно», чтобы переварить добычу и принести потомство. В ближайшие часы здесь вряд ли кто-то появится. Можно уходить. Он собрался спросить Персиваля, не стоит ли прерваться ненадолго, как услышал новый звук. Где-то в дальнем конце озера — плеск и... Больше всего это было похоже на пение.

— Слышишь?

— Это что еще за шутки?

— Погоди.— Ньют схватил Грейвза за руку с поднятой палочкой, опуская ее. — Это же сирена!

— Что за сирена?

— Вспомни, — Ньют понизил голос, — мы слышали ее в коридоре неподалеку!

Персиваль нахмурился. Что-то такое было, но ...

— Ты обещал, что в следующий раз я смогу забрать ее!

— Не лучшее время для...

— Единственное! Другого не будет — драконы могут растерзать ее! Только подумай — она выживала все это время, пока нас не было, она ждала меня...

— У тебя нет с собой чемодана.

— Ничего страшного. — Ньют уже шагал вдоль озера. Раз Персиваль не возражал, не останавливал его физически, нужно было успеть забрать сирену до того, как он опомнится.

— Это не важно, у меня есть садок. — Он взмахнул небольшим мешком, тряпичной торбой, которую вытащил из внутреннего кармана пальто. Можно было забрать сирену в небольшой садок, пусть тесный, но все же куда более безопасный, чем озеро с драконами. Он уже видел впереди свечение, совсем недалеко, за поворотом русла.

— Погоди, — Персиваль нагнал его и придержал за рукав, — ты уверен, что это песнь сирены?

— Да!

— Это больше похоже на...

— На плач? Да, все верно, она скорее всего совсем малышка, — Ньют шаг за шагом приближался к повороту. Еще немного... Он притормозил и принялся красться вперед, чтобы не спугнуть существо. Он уже видел маленькую фигурку, испуганную и потерянную — ребенок среди огромного темного пространства.

— Не бойся... Подожди... Я помогу тебе.

— Ньют, как ты можешь быть там и...

— Иди сюда, скорее. — Ньют едва заметно повернулся и, раскрывая садок, пригнулся еще ниже, чтобы сравняться ростом с сиреной. Фигурка ребенка лет шести напевала сложную мелодию, оплакивая судьбу. Песнь, как и положено, брала за сердце и заставляла позаботиться...

— Ньют, там ты с чемоданом! — Персиваль схватил магозоолога за плечо и удержал в самый последний момент, не дав шагнуть вперед. В тот же миг щупальца взметнулись из-под ног у Ньюта и едва не сбили его.

Песнь смолкла и сменилась разъяренным ревом, стоило только им отпрянуть от светящейся фигуры, сделать пару шагов назад. Огромная пасть, окруженная извивающимися отростками, короткими и длинными, полная шипов, раззявилась там, куда собирался шагнуть Ньют. Персиваль потащил его дальше, поливая невиданное чудище боевыми заклинаниями. Светящаяся фигура все еще болталась в воздухе над пастью, но уже молча — только рев и шипение и странный свист раздавались в пещере.

— Огнем! Ударим огнем, — закричал Ньют, услышав начало заклинания, обращавшего воду в лед. — На дне слишком холодно, лед не поможет!

Они ударили двумя струями огня, отбиваясь от щупалец, которые надвигались слишком быстро, накрыли холодной волной, чтобы развернуть и утащить в гигантскую пасть, все еще разверстую неподалеку, из которой неслись обиженные рев и визг.

— Назад, назад, к старой стене!

Команда Грейвза вернула Ньюта к реальности, он отбивал щупальца одно за другим. Обрезал заклинаниями, но они наползали, чудище, как лернейская гидра, восстанавливало конечности заново. Вот уже, кроме мягких хватких тентаклей, к ним тянутся жесткие крючкообразные клешни, а за ними вздымается что-то иное, чудовищное, огромное...

За спиной встала гладкая стена, до выхода из пещеры им не добраться, а старый замурован неделю назад. Будь с ними чемодан, можно было бы попробовать укрыться в нем или загнать чудовище вниз... Хотя в последнем Ньют сомневался. Заклинания не причиняли особого вреда противнику, можно ли как-то обхитрить его? В этот момент стена за спиной исчезла, вернее, Ньют опрокинулся в нее, прошел сквозь магические кирпичи, упав в коридор. В пещере взревели, Персиваль вскочил на ноги, поднимая Ньюта, и бросился бежать, выкрикивая:

— Ходу, ходу!

Верно чувствовал, что стена долго не продержится. Когда они поворачивали в боковой коридор, сзади раздался треск и шум падающих камней. Чудовище пробило стену и устремилось за ними.

Огненная стена, созданная Грейвзом на пути чудища, лишь ненадолго притормозила его. Чем дальше Ньют бежал, тем яснее понимал — они приближаются к магловской части города, еще немного, и доберутся до метро. Там они будут двигаться быстрее — но нужно ли вести чудище к людям? Персиваль думал о том же — он обрушил коридор, засыпая проход — сперва взорвался потолок, за ним — стены, камнепад усиливался, своды шатались уже над ними, на бегу приходилось перепрыгивать через камни, они становились все крупнее, но преследователя было не остановить. Щупальца прорывались сквозь завалы, догоняли, и Ньют едва успевал отсекать их.

Внезапно они выскочили на ярко освещенное пространство с рельсами на полу — магловская подземка! Вдали что-то свистнуло, и Ньют, глядя на два больших огненных глаза, с трудом понял, что это не новый монстр, а поезд. Персиваль завалил проход камнями и запечатал, как стену перед драконами, а Ньют создал щит, прижимая их двоих к стене тоннеля, чтобы вихрь воздуха не утащил под колеса. Поезд свистнул еще раз уже совсем близко, и они вжались в кирпич, с ужасом и надеждой глядя на каменную пробку, запечатавшую устье коридора — она уже начинала шататься. Поезд мчался мимо, сверкая окнами, тени пассажиров, размазанные по прямоугольникам света, скользили по тонким отросткам щупалец, все дальше и дальше вылезающих из стены. Ньют взмахнул палочкой, заклинание-лиана окружило их и пронеслось за последним вагоном, прикрепляясь к двери, точно гигантский хлыст подхватил их и утащил вслед за поездом, прижал к площадке, не отдал длинному щупальцу, растянувшемуся вслед.

«Не успел. Спасены» — билась мысль у Ньюта. Паутина тентаклей устремилась вслед за поездом и отпрянула. На этот раз их спасли магловская техника и удача.


	27. Глава 27

— Что это было, Мерлин подери?

Вопрос, заданный Персивалем, отразился от кафельных стен станции, когда они сошли с поезда на следующей остановке и спешно зашагали наверх по лестнице, выбираясь на улицу. При свете солнца чудовище стало чуть менее реальным, и вопрос прозвучал не так жутко, как под землей. Но Ньют все равно передернул плечами, отгоняя дурные мысли.

— Чудовище Финнигана.

— Что?

— Есть другая версия?

Ньют присмотрелся к Персивалю — тот приводил одежду в порядок: рукой проводил по пальто, и оно послушно стряхивало с себя и размытую водой грязь, и серую пыль подземелья.

— Множество... Ни в одну из них чудовища старого сумасшедшего не вписываются.

— Например?

— Например, мы сошли с ума и это все нам померещилось.

— Был бы рад этому варианту. — Ньют стряхнул пыль с рукавов и не стал заморачиваться со всем остальным.

— Мы могли бы аппарировать наружу, — пришла ему в голову простая мысль, почему-то так и не посетившая его во время короткого боя.

— Нет. Представь, что оно ухватилось за нас и просочилось в город, — отрезал Персиваль. — Возвращаемся в Вулворт-билдинг. Надо посоветоваться с Грегори.

  
  


* * *

— Думаете, их там много?

Первый же вопрос О’Нила уничтожил надежду, которую Ньют испытал, когда они зашли в огромный особняк МАКУСА.

— Понятия не имею, — ответ прозвучал сухо, так что пришлось поправиться, чтобы не выглядело отстраненно. — Финниган говорил, что много.

— Старый добрый Финниган, — пробурчал Грегори и потянулся за трубкой. — Надо посмотреть на его чудовище.

Персиваль коротко взглянул на О’Нила.

— Не представляю, что с ним можно сделать.

Грегори поморщился. Для таких заявлений даже в узком кругу нужно иметь веские основания.

— Сначала посмотреть. Мы можем вытащить к ним самого Финнигана, но, боюсь, одного мага на обед им будет маловато.

— Вопрос в том, где найти чудовище. В первых двух местах никого, кроме драконов, не было. Возвращаться к озеру небезопасно. Мы завалили все выходы, которые смогли. — Грейвз барабанил пальцами по карте, меняя фокусы настройки от дневных происшествий до недельных и обратно. Ничего подозрительного в точке у озера не находилось. Только то, что она была крупнее многих — но в то же время далеко не самой крупной на карте. Еще пять мест в Нью-Йорке могли похвастаться такой же или более высокой активностью.

— Было бы неплохо найти еще одно чудовище, лучше в спокойном состоянии, — согласился О’Нил.

— Оно пело, — внезапно выдал Ньют.

Все обернулись к нему.

— Чудовище светилось и пело, никакой водный дракон на это не способен.

— Предлагаешь выделить места, где... — начал было Браун, но Персиваль оборвал его.

— Где-то я это уже слышал... — Он пощелкал пальцами, потер переносицу, опустил пальцы к губам… И выдал: — Бани. Русские бани!

— Тот русский... Жаловался, что за стенкой кто-то поет, да?

— Именно. Грегори, надо бы навестить Михаила!

— Потапова? Я же был у него пару лет назад.

— Да, их беспокоило привидение, а теперь у них за стенкой хор заседает. Говорит, клиенты волнуются, а в соседних домах ничего не знают.

— Прекрасно! — О’Нил пристукнул трубкой по рукаву, выбивая ее. — Идемте.

Запирая дверь кабинета, Грейвз попросил Анну найти все свидетельства о странном пении в старых отчетах, подготовленных для Серафины, и отправить Вайссу записку с просьбой быть наготове.

По дороге к баням Грегори расспрашивал про чудовище, но Персиваль и Ньют немногое могли рассказать. В пылу боя перед глазами стоит не весь противник, а только его части. Из общих мест Ньют мог припомнить лишь то, что существо охотится, устраивая засаду и завлекая жертву, показывая ей что-то привлекательное — сам он видел маленькую сирену, фактически ребенка, которого нужно было защитить. А потом, когда неосторожная жертва шагает в пасть, — чудовище сжирает ее в один присест. Судя по реакции на заклинания, огонь был силой, которая действовала против чудовищ лучше всего. Но то, что оно без особых стараний расправилось с защитными чарами Грейвза, ничего хорошего не сулило.

— Меня больше интересует, почему оно не бросилось за драконами. — Грейвз шагал быстро, и всем приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы идти рядом — аппарировать на улицах, полных не-магов, они не стали. Бани находились в там районе Нью-Йорка, где даже в мелких грязных переулках всегда толпились люди.

— Не хотело тратить силы... Или же в нас больше магии.

— Это плохой вариант, — Грегори покачал головой, — очень, очень плохой вариант, Ньют.

Оставалось только пожать плечами — Ньюту он тоже очень не нравился, но упорство, с которым чудовище гналось за ними, подсказывало, что оно предпочитало охотиться на магов.

Персиваль высвистел затейливый мотив, разглядывая ворота, и пока их отпирали, Ньют пытался понять, был ли это условный сигнал для людей за дверью или фраза, предназначавшаяся Грегори. Слишком уж много тайных сигналов проходило между старыми членами МАКУСовской гвардии, в основном либо жесты, либо условные звуки. Будь у него побольше времени, с удовольствием разгадал бы их птичий язык.

К подземному бассейну их отвел Григорий. На первый взгляд ничего странного в стене, за которой, по словам работника, слышалось подозрительное пение, не было. Но это на взгляд Ньюта, О’Нил же сразу нахмурился и попросил лишних покинуть помещение.

Когда работники ушли, он достал трубку и дважды стукнул по кирпичам — те принялись расходиться в стороны.

— Мы были здесь с ребятами тем летом, — он кивнул Персивалю, приглашая за собой, — старые ходы ведут в сторону порта.

— Подождите, отец Георгий... — донесся голос со стороны внутренних помещений.

О’Нил перекрестил стену и затянул густым басом: «Во имя Отца, и Сына и Святого Духа...»

— Аминь, — поддакнул Григорий и протянул Ньюту белый сверток. — Парень-то ваш рубашку забыл в прошлый раз, мы бросились за вами, но и след простыл, — прозвучало с уважением, и все смотрели на Ньюта, пока тот, покраснев, спешно совал сверток в чемодан.

— Спасибо.

— Иди, малой, иди. Погань гнать будем, — все так же басом с упором на букву «о» велел О’Нил, и работник исчез в глубине бани.

В коридор, который упирался в помещения, спустились по одному. Выглядел он прилично: стены ровные, выложены кирпичом, пол сухой и без каких-либо странностей. Делали его не так давно, максимум век назад, использовали довольно долго. Ньют прикинул, что для контрабандистов было бы неплохо иметь возможность переносить грузы из порта в самый центр города без лишних досмотров. Да и то, что Грегори был в курсе, подсказывало, что ход на его личной карте города несомненно был нарисован. Мартин же делал пометки, перо принялось черкать по пергаменту, нанося направление легкими движениями.

— Потом почеркаешь, — остановил аврора Грегори. — Не отвлекайся.

Ньют почувствовал опасность. Незаметно стемнело, воздух дрожал чуть напряженнее, чем раньше. Они шли по двое, впереди Грегори и Персиваль, за ними Мартин с Ньютом, с палочками наготове. Ни пения, ни свечения впереди заметно не было, ход вел вниз. Еще через пять минут у Ньюта прорвались сомнения, которые не давали ему покоя все время с тех пор, как они вернулись в МАКУСА.

— Грегори, скажите, куда девается весь магический мусор Нью-Йорка?

— Главное — своевременно задать вопрос! — фыркнул Мартин.

— Не такой уж плохой вопрос, — протянул Грегори и остановился, оборачиваясь. — Мы идем к месту, где мусор собирают в контейнеры.

— Думаешь, это связано? — Персиваль остановился, но не обернулся, продолжая смотреть на коридор, готовый отразить атаку.

— Пока не уверен. Грегори, что вы делаете с мусором?

— Контейнеры опечатывают и отправляют на дно залива. Жечь их слишком сложно и затратно. Там они никому не мешают.

— То есть все бемминги уже там?

— Да, — кивнул Грегори. — Так или иначе все остатки магии, что были в беммингах, уже на дне залива.

— Чудовища должны быть сыты! Им несложно было бы распаковать контейнеры и поживиться остатками.

— Они могут отправиться наружу, чтобы посмотреть, кто их подкармливает такими вкусными консервами, — пошутил Мартин и замер, когда все обернулись к нему. — Что?

— Отвратительная идея.

— Но так похожа на правду, — кивнул Грегори. — Что скажешь, Ньют?

— Это могут быть не все чудовища, — торопливо припомнил магозоолог то, что слышал от Финнигана. — Поднимись они все, у нас не было бы шансов. Может быть, те, кому не хватило еды, или те, кто болен и решил, что спать не выйдет... Те, кто слишком слаб и не смог взломать контейнер, остались голодны! Эдвин! — внезапно воскликнул он.

— Где?

— Какой еще Эдвин?

— Эльф Эдвин? — переспросил Грегори.

— Да, нам срочно надо к нему! Они отправляют на дно контейнеры, чудовища могут напасть на Эдвина! — Ньют бросился вперед, остальные последовали за ним.

— Не обязательно он сегодня на смене, — заметил, догоняя Ньюта, Грегори.

— Тогда в опасности другие эльфы!


	28. Глава 28

Ньют прибавил шагу, люмос светился перед ним, укатываясь все дальше. Коридор опускался, стены здесь были уже из белого камня, а не из кирпича, старые. В воздухе пахло морской водой.

Странный звук нарастал, становился сильнее с каждым шагом. Словно напев на неизвестном языке. Впереди стало светлее, и они вышли в просторную пещеру. На полу около воды стояли сундуки, из пары распахнутых несло гнильцой. Большой контейнер, доверху заполненный отходами, возвышался среди них, как король свалки. Эльфов не было видно, но Ньют бросился к воде с криком: «Эдвин, стой!», и Персиваль заметил свечение — в дальнем углу пещеры что-то двигалось.

— Мастер? — донеслось недоуменное из-за контейнера.

Из-за огромной крышки, которую не успели водрузить сверху, высунулась голова эльфа. Ньют узнал племянника Эдвина.

— Где он?

— Пошел за вами, мастер! — Эльф кивнул на дальний угол зала, откуда расползались странные звуки и сочилось светлое зеленоватое свечение.

— Эдвин, я здесь!

Ньют бросился за старым приятелем, огибая сундуки и завалы рухляди.

Маленькая сгорбленная фигурка, подсвеченная по краям, остановилась и обернулась на крик:

— Мастер, это вы?

— Уходи оттуда, опасно!!! — Ньют послал на свет заклинание огня, стараясь провести его мимо эльфа.

Получилось не очень — Эдвин находился между Ньютом и светящейся фигурой, так похожей на магозоолога. Эльф отпрянул в сторону, уворачиваясь, и перед ним разверзлась бездна. Закипела вода, из нее показались черные отростки-тентакли, огромная чаша, полная темных оскаленных зубов и роговых пластин, приподнялась в попытке ухватить эльфа. Эдвин аппарировал к Ньюту, пасть напрасно дернулась за ним, хватанув воздух. Пение смолкло.

Грегори, Персиваль и Мартин ударили заклинаниями по чудовищу, как только оно появилось из воды. Ньют схватил за руку Эдвина, едва тот оказался рядом, и с новым прыжком они очутились около контейнера, присоединяясь к битве. Чудовище заворочалось. Заклинания не наносили ему урон. Под огненными лучами не горела, скручиваясь, плоть, даже запах в пещере не поменялся — отчетливо несло отбросами и морской солью.

— Мартин, возвращайся и дай знать Вайссу, что тут происходит! — скомандовал Персиваль, и аппарационный вихрь унес аврора с поля боя.

О’Нил вытащил трубку и парой затяжек нарисовал вокруг чудища защитный купол, но чтобы сдержать монстра, этого оказалось недостаточно. Чудовище появилось из воды целиком, опираясь на огромные щупальца выползло на пол пещеры. Вода струилась по огромным клешням, капала с многочисленных тентаклей, глаз не было видно, так что самых очевидных точек для удара, чтобы отогнать монстра, найти было невозможно. Ньют боялся себе в этом признаться, но он не видел ни одного уязвимого места, куда можно было бы атаковать монстра. И не представлял, чем или кем можно было бы заманить его в чемодан.

К тому же он сомневался. Защитный экран, к силе которого прикладывал свои чары и Грейвз, плохо сдерживал монстра, смогут ли заклинания чемодана удержать его? Судя по прошлой встрече — нет. Рискнуть? Не только жизнями тех, кто находится рядом, но и всеми тварями в чемодане. Заклинания, частично исполненные Дамблдором, могли сдержать даже дракона. Он не сомневался, что и водные драконы, и летающие хорошо бы себя чувствовали в чемодане. Но главным образом чары Альбуса были трансфигурационными. На защиту убежища извне было положено много сил, но вот внутренней защитой и оградами между вольерами Ньют занимался сам. И далеко не был уверен в том, что его собственные чары настолько сильны, чтобы сдержать чудовище.

Тварь тем временем разметала остатки защитного купола и двинулась к противникам, переваливаясь через невысокую гряду скал.

— Ньют, предложения? — отрывисто бросил Персиваль.

— Уничтожаем, — неохотно, но твердо вынес вердикт магозоолог. — Я его в чемодане не удержу.

— Ясно.

Ньют на короткий миг почувствовал себя плохо, подписывая приговор неизвестному до сих пор существу. Но потом еще раз проверил себя — ни в одном движении вчерашнего боя он не видел у монстра ни желания прекратить охоту, ни неуверенности в действиях, ни одного разумного движения. Только агрессию, ярость и желание убить. К сожалению, не всегда можно договориться с тем, кто жаждет твоей смерти. Особенно когда ты просто еда.

Бой был длинным и неудачным для магов. Все попытки задержать чудовище в конце концов проваливались, даже прекрасная идея с големом, который, точно Геракл, отсекал у монстра щупальце за щупальцем. Голем не выдержал напора гигантских клешней и раскололся на множество кусков. Маги успели перегруппироваться и стащить контейнеры и обломки скал в импровизированную стену.

Ньюту казалось, что бой идет вечность, но по сути даже он понимал, что втроем столько обороняться они не могли. Прошло не более получаса, как чудовище приблизилось к ним вплотную. Теперь должна была начаться погоня с аппарацией. И оставалосься лишь вопросом времени — когда и кто из них попадет в тентакли и жадную пасть монстра. Аппарировать наружу, завалив ходы, из старого помещения порта можно, но это лишь временная отсрочка: судя по прошлому бою, монстра не удержать завалами, и в погоне за магами он вырвется наружу очень скоро. Нью-Йорк ждет больший ужас, чем во времена обскура. Скрыть такое не получится.

Ньют краем глаза увидел движение рядом с собой и понял, что Эдвин собирается прыгнуть вперед.

— Стой! — успел он схватить эльфа за ворот старой рубахи. — Ты куда?

— Мастер, вас надо защитить! Эдвин нырнет в брюхо твари и взорвет себя!

— Ты с ума сошел!

— Нет, мастер, это единственный выход!

Судя по отчаянному взгляду Грейвза, такая идея пришла в голову не только эльфу.

— Бред! — Ньют отчаянно искал выход из положения. — Я могу создать целое море беммингов, посадим их в сундук и скормим твари! И пошлем вместе с ними заклинание, которое взорвет его изнутри!

Он достал амулет и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пальто бемминга, единственного, которого сохранил у себя со времен боя у подземного озера. Грейвз создал новый щит и держал оборону, а Грегори колдовал с сундуком — если у них получится, это будет отличный способ борьбы со всеми чудовищами, сколько бы их ни было!

Сундук быстро наполнялся, и в этот момент из дальнего конца пещеры донесся новый рев. Все замерли, даже чудовище прекратило на миг атаки. Еще один громкий крик, воронье карканье или короткий вой нунду одновременно, и они поняли — на помощь первому чудовищу спешило второе.

— Пропали, совсем пропали, — пискнул племянник Эдвина, пытаясь спрятаться в сундуке.

— Обратно не выберешься, дурень! — дернул его за руку Эдвин. — Сражайся!

Они ударили вдвоем в то место, где был угол пасти первого чудовища. Сверкнуло, раздался хриплый стон, казалось, в темной туше возник красный разлом. Ньют заполнил сундук беммингами, Грегори тотчас захлопнул его и отправил в пасть монстра. Беммингов в сундуке было много, по общей массе магии они приближались к потенциалу слабого волшебника, так что трюк удался — монстр разинул пасть и проглотил сундук.

— Бомбарда максимум, — воскликнул О’Нил и начертал черенком трубки в воздухе огненный знак.

Монстр взорвался. Огромная туша взлетела на воздух и рассыпалась миллионами грязных, мокрых лохмотьев как раз в тот момент, когда защитный купол Грейвза истончился и развеялся. Липкие, напитанные синей кровью ошметки посыпались на них, пачкая и уделывая все кругом. Второе чудовище заорало и двинулось быстрее, ему оставалось преодолеть половину пещеры, когда Грейвз левитацией придвинул к Ньюту второй сундук.

— Наполни еще один! — Он обернулся к Грегори.— Повторим!

Тот кивнул и принялся творить новое заклинание.

— Смотрите! — панический вопль Эдвина отвлек магов. Туша первого чудовища все еще шевелилась, приподнималась на щупальцах, ползла в их сторону. Грегори с Персивалем ударили в две палочки, Ньют продолжал возиться с амулетом и беммингами — второй монстр приближался.

— Прощай, хозяин. — Эдвин вывернулся из-под руки Ньюта, скользнул вбок, и тот не успел ухватить его ни за воротник, ни за подол рубашки. Единственное, что он успел, — машинально провести рукой с амулетом вслед эльфу и дунуть, словно тот был беммингом... Эдвин прыгнул в центр разверзнутой пасти, которая еще пару минут назад была чудовищем — и превратился в синий огненный вихрь. Остатки монстра разлетелись по стенам пещеры.

— Эдвин!!!

Крик Ньюта эхом отразился от потолка. Грегори и Персиваль опустили палочки, глядя, как на дне пещеры курится дымом воронка на месте, где бушевал монстр. Но в оцепенении они пробыли недолго — ужасный крик второго чудовища заставил поднять палочки и встретить его ударами заклинаний. Они не слишком хорошо помогали, но заставили монстра замедлить движение.

— Да, хозяин? — тихие слова подбросили Ньюта на полметра от пола.

Он обернулся — Эдвин стоял рядом, со стороны руки, в которой Ньют до сих пор держал амулет плодородия.

Ньют схватил эльфа за плечи, затряс, прижал к себе.

— Ты уцелел! Но как?!

— Меня разорвало на куски, хозяин. Но я здесь.

— Как это? — Персиваль обернулся к ним. — Что тут происходит?

— Амулет, — коротко бросил Грегори, продолжая метать в чудовище огненные шары. — Это дубль.

— Я подул в амулет, это правда, — Ньют с ужасом вглядывался в лицо Эдвина. — Но ты же разумный? Ты — это ты?

— До последнего воспоминания, — подтвердил Эдвин. — Я самый.

— Хватит миловаться! — взревел Персиваль. — Сундук готов?

— Да!

Грегори запечатал сундук, полный беммингов, и направил его заклинанием в сторону второго чудовища, до которого оставалось несколько десятков ярдов. Темный снаряд приближался к монстру медленно, поддразнивая магией — и отлетел в сторону под ударом одного из тентаклей. Сундук с силой впечатался в стену, доски треснули, крышки раскрылась, из его нутра на пол посыпался рыжий поток беммингов. Ловушка не сработала.

Защитный контур, созданный сразу двумя магами, О’Нилом и Грейвзом, держался дольше предыдущего.

— Уходи, Ньют, — сквозь зубы, собирая силы для последнего сражения, приказал Персиваль. — Все уходите.

— Да как же. — Ньют копался в карманах пальто, подбирая склянки, у него в запасе еще была пара средств, которые, как ему казалось, могли бы замедлить метаболизм чудовища. Это сделает его более уязвимым для заклинаний.

— Эдвин, бегите!

— Мы никуда не пойдем, хозяин. Погибнем вместе. — Эльф прервался на мгновение, прекратив шептать слова на ухо племяннику, потом вернулся к инструкциям.

Чудовище надвигалось, легко преодолевая защиты, труп собрата задержал его всего на полминуты. За это время остатки туши отправились в бездонную пасть, а маги успели перегруппироваться и отойти к выходу в город, к выступу, который хотя бы отчасти прикрывал группу. Туман, выпущенный из трубки О’Нила, не смутил монстра, который, казалось, чуял магию за любыми заслонами. Ньют запустил спасительные склянки, которые разбились о бугристую кожу монстра, но, увы, ничем не помогли во время последовавшей атаки Персиваля. Отступать было некуда.

В миг, когда щупальце дотянулось до Ньюта, а спина его прижалась к стене, ослепительная вспышка в сотню люмосов отбросила монстра назад. Хлопки аппарации раздавались один за другим — в подземном зале вдруг стало тесно. Авроры прибывали и вступали в бой десятками, сверкнул драгоценностями тюрбан Пиквери, громогласно выстраивал ряды Вайсс. Еще минута массированной атаки, и чудовище оттеснили к воде, но сбежать ему не удалось — второй отряд ворвался в пещеру со стороны подземного хода из русских бань. Мартин бежал одним из первых, за ним ввалились обливиэйторы, Мелькнули лица Анны и кого-то из клерков Грейвза, снова вырвались молнии, отгоняя чудище от спасительной темной воды.

В третий раз ударили заклинания, Ньют, Грейвз, Грегори, эльфы присоединились к магам, чудовищная туша вспухла огненными росчерками и взорвалась, как обскур в подземке. Только вот грусти у Ньюта не было. В этот раз решение было правильным, а помощь подоспела вовремя.

Все, что было после, в памяти сохранилось плохо. Они были на пределе сил, выложились полностью во время боя. Хорошо помнилось только, что всех, кто был свидетелем подвига Эдвина, первого или второго, Персиваль просил никогда не упоминать об этом событии. Эдвин сказал, что за себя ручается, но племяннику стоит зачистить память, и Грейвз лично наложил на того Обливиэйт. Разобраться, какой именно Эдвин погиб, уничтожив монстра, не получилось: тот, кто остался жив, до мельчайших событий помнил всю свою жизнь и встречи с Ньютом.

У них было крайне мало времени на принятие решения, пока суматоха вокруг кипела, а Серафина с Вайссом занимались тактикой и стратегией, так что пришлось признать, что этот Эдвин — единственный и неповторимый. Они надеялись, что тайна амулета не выйдет за пределы круга четырех посвященных. Персиваль отметил, что на возможность делать двойников разумных существ не было ни единого намека. Знай кто-нибудь о таком свойстве амулета, его держали бы в главном хранилище МАКУСА, а скорее всего, уничтожили бы сразу.

Только когда авроры убедились, что ни в порту, ни в ближайших помещениях монстров нет, все потянулись обратно в МАКУСА. Когда они вышли на поверхность, была глубокая ночь. Звезды пробивались сквозь дрожащее марево и светились над городом, как далекие окна самых высоких небоскребов Вселенной.


	29. Глава 29

До кабинета Грейвза шум вечеринки, занявшей весь холл на первом этаже МАКУСА, долетал приглушенно. Кто-то запустил салюты внутри здания, шутку признали успешной, и они взрывались выше, на уровне этажа Президента, отзываясь глухим «бам-м» в окнах, несмотря на защиты.

Персиваль поморщился: намек, что пора спускаться и присоединиться к торжеству, был ясен. Ясно было и то, что сперва придется выяснить пару вопросов.

Например, почему Ньют собирается уезжать на ночь глядя, не желая присутствовать на торжестве, которое было устроено в том числе и в его честь. Водные драконы были накормлены, инцидент с чудовищами улажен, и в МАКУСА праздновали победу.

— Почему не завтра, не в понедельник?

Ньют, сутулясь, сидел на стуле, как в самый первый день знакомства, еще до заключения личного договора. Персиваль подумал, что пришла пора поменять договор. Хорошо было бы предложить изменения Ньюту, но это дело не для сегодняшнего вечера.

— Пора возвращаться домой.

— У тебя назначены встречи? Настолько важные, что нельзя перенести даже на сутки? — нахмурился Персиваль.

— Нет, но... Не понимаю, зачем мне оставаться на вечеринку.

— Считай это еще одной рабочей встречей.

Объяснять такие вещи подопечным и младшим коллегам из семей Дюжины, тому же Кормаку, приходилось часто, но Персиваль не думал, что будет когда-нибудь читать лекцию о социальных ритуалах взрослому магозоологу.

— Ритуалом социального ухаживания, в конце концов. Тебе удалось произвести впечатление на определенный круг магов. Они хотят посмотреть на своего героя. Они смогут выразить благодарность, а еще почувствовать себя причастными к победе.

Персиваль взглянул в каре-зеленые глаза и понял, что объясняет недостаточно прямо.

— Уйдешь, и они будут чувствовать, что лишены твоей благодарности. Скромность — хорошо, но ты покажешь им, что они недостойны твоего внимания, а это уже очень плохо. Воспринимается как дерзость и высокомерие. Тебя неправильно поймут.

— Думаешь, если я пойду, сяду в углу и буду запинаться, отвечая на поздравления, все пройдет лучше?

— Да.

Ньют с сомнением посмотрел на чемодан, который так и звал его подняться, подхватить, сбежать по лестнице и аппарировать от странных ритуалов и обязанностей куда глаза глядят, главное — подальше...

— Подумай о том, что это возможность наладить отношения с Пиквери. А может быть, даже протолкнуть идею о смягчении закона против фантастических тварей, — Персиваль считал это утопией, но если можно заманить Ньюта на вечеринку таким способом — он клянется, что как минимум подкинет Серафине идею и пару аргументов «за».

— Думаешь?

— Можно попробовать.

— Хорошо, — согласился Ньют. — Как считаешь, чемодан лучше оставить?

— Верно. — Персиваль кивнул и поднялся. Очередной салют взорвался, казалось, уже на его этаже, и окна ощутимо завибрировали. Время на уговоры вышло. — Идем, скорее.

Первые два тоста в честь победителей Ньют пережил, старательно глядя в бокал. Так он видел только самые близкие лица, почти все они были знакомы, и толпа, которую Грейвз, к счастью, уговорил никого не качать, не так сильно пугала. После третьего тоста за свободу и удачу МАКУСА начались танцы, и людей вокруг стало поменьше. Ньют решился, убрал с лица широкую улыбку, открыл глаза и понял, что все не так уж плохо. Толпа разошлась, все были заняты собой. Убраться подальше от танцплощадки, может быть, найти Куини и поболтать с ней о Якобе, соблюдая все предосторожности... Он даже получит удовольствие от этого вечера. Главное, аккуратно исчезнуть из зоны внимания Персиваля, который время от времени представлял его все новым людям.

К сожалению, план не удался. Очень красивая дама в темном платье взяла Персиваля под локоть свойским жестом и попросила «представить как полагается, нашему герою». Тот, накрыв ладонью пальцы дамы, повернулся к Ньюту и очень тепло произнес:

— Ньют, позволь познакомить тебя с Марией О’Брайен.

Представлений было столько, что Ньют не запомнил ничего, кроме имени. И того, что женщина ослепительно, невероятно красива. С такой женщиной должен встречаться Грейвз, они подходили друг другу идеально. И правда, близость читалась в жестах и перемолвках настолько ясно даже для него, что разговор не клеился. Дама поняла стеснение по-своему и, когда музыка заиграла, пригласила Ньюта на танец. Тот, едва вспомнив вежливые слова, отказался, посмотрел на нахмурившегося Персиваля, повторил отказ в еще более вежливых выражениях — сослался на то, что совсем не танцует и осознает, насколько это ужасно. Мария улыбнулась, пообещала вернуться к нему после танца и увела за собой Персиваля. Ньют, салютуя паре бокалом, подумал, что самое время удрать. Как бы ни был он важен, по словам Грейвза, торжество уже набрало ход, он отдал должное и сделал для американского общества все, что мог. Пора бы и честь знать.

Ньют отправил пустой бокал из-под шампанского на поднос официанту, огляделся в поисках спасительного выхода и наткнулся взглядом на великолепный темный тюрбан, который светился драгоценностями, словно Млечный Путь. В одном Грейвз был прав. Если и было удобное время для того, чтобы помочь тварям в Америке, то этот момент пришел. Переломить судьбу и спасти тысячи жизней? Конечно да! Ньют подхватил новый бокал с вином и направился к Пиквери.

  
  


* * *

Амфитеатр со зрителями пустел, призраки светлели и растворялись в воздухе. Персиваль отстранился, протянул руку Ньюту и обнял его. Провел по волосам раз, другой, зарылся пальцами в отросшие рыжие пряди, прижал к себе в поцелуе. Амулет в форме раковины ярко светился сквозь пол у ног пары, которая его не замечала.

Изображение таяло, оставляя на странице пустую раму с просторным холлом старого дворца МАКУСА. Закрыв книгу, маг снял очки и в задумчивости провел дужкой по губам. У брата феноменальная способность вляпываться в неприятности. Придется придумать, как выпутаться из них с пользой.


End file.
